Inteligencia artificial
by FarronLockhart95
Summary: En un mundo moderno -donde la experimentación con los humanos es tan necesaria como temida- comienzan a suceder una serie de eventos desafortunados; personas desaparecidas, manifestaciones en las calles, y lo peor: nadie se hace responsable por los acontecimientos. Aun más importante, ¿qué es el proyecto E.L.S.A y para qué sirve? [ Biopunk/Sci-fi AU - Elsanna ] (Slow Burn Romance.)
1. Prólogo

Biopunk/Sci-fi AU Elsanna.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney, y no genero ningún tipo de ganancia económica al escribir esto. Mis únicas intenciones son las de entretener tanto al público, como a mí.

Nota: Sí, sí. Yo sé que los prólogos se los saltan todos, pero muy dentro de mí sé que es necesario para introducir la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

**-Inteligencia Artificial-**

**_Proemio:_**

El edificio que se encontraba en el medio de la ciudad era alto, posiblemente el más alto de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor; y como era de esperarse, tenía anuncios publicitarios por doquier; anuncios de colores fosforescentes, que brillaban a toda hora atrayendo constantemente la atención de los civiles. Por supuesto, no era aquello lo que más resaltaba, ni tampoco lo era su tamaño, sino lo que sucedía a las afueras del edificio, todos los días a la misma hora. Este edificio fue construido completamente en base a vidrio, pero no cualquier tipo de vidrio sino uno creado a base de grafeno; era imposible romperlo. Así que las actividades terroristas, y rebeldes no podían jamás afectar su infraestructura. Pero, tampoco era eso lo que llamaba la atención, sino lo que sucedía con los vidrios; cada día un espectáculo se presentaba ahí, y cuando se dice espectáculo, se refiere a los últimos anuncios tanto políticos, como sociales y económicos.

Lo cierto es que las personas podían disfrutar de las noticias en sus casas, pero cualquier excusa para visitar el mítico, y misterioso edificio eran suficientes como para dedicarse a visitarlo a diario. Nadie, a parte de los trabajadores, sabía que sucedía dentro del edificio; lo único que se conocía era que su seguridad era impecable, y que sus sistemas eran imposibles de hackear.

Sin embargo, se conocían varios mitos sobre el edificio, como lo era el hecho de que se experimentaba genéticamente tanto con seres humanos, como con animales y bacterias. También se presumía que sus autoridades eran las responsables de las extrañas desapariciones que a veces sucedían en la ciudad. A decir verdad, todas las ciudades tienen sus leyendas urbanas, todas las ciudades, y todos los países llegan a aborrecer a sus líderes; pero a veces, esas leyendas y ese odio no están basados en nada tangible, lo cual, siempre parece ser un vil intento de jóvenes ociosos para crear caos.

Por supuesto, tal vez sea el hecho de que ese edificio sea un hospital, más específicamente el hecho de que sea el único hospital que no admita pacientes a menos de que se trate de casos aislados y especiales; tal vez sea el hecho de que el mismísimo gobierno transfiere grandes cantidades de dinero al centro, y nadie sabe en que se gastan. Protestas han habido referente a ese tema en particular; pero usualmente son aplacadas por las fuerzas militares lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el desorden ciudadano.

Pero en ese día en particular, un pequeño accidente ocurrió a las afueras de la ciudad; claro está, si trazamos todo el viaje que ese aerovehículo recorrió, podríamos darnos cuenta de que salió específicamente de los garajes del gran edificio misterioso; y algo muy, muy malo acababa de ocurrir. Las patrullas y las ambulancias aéreas aparecieron en cuestión de minutos, al recibir una llamada urgente de un testigo del incidente.

Inmediatamente, tanto el conductor como el pasajero, fueron llevados al hospital; pero no cualquier hospital, estos regresaron al lugar del cual acaban de salir; al parecer, esos quienes fueron partícipes del accidente, eran importantes sobremanera para la organización.

Ni en la televisión, ni en las noticias de ninguna índole se vio imágenes del accidente, no fue nombrado siquiera, ni el testigo, ni nadie hicieron nombramiento del hecho; fue como si jamás hubiese sucedido.

La ciudad siguió su rumbo natural.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Sus ojos examinaron lentamente las facciones de la joven; todavía se podían apreciar algunos residuos de maquillaje sobre su faz. Luego de haber llorado a más no poder durante horas, el sufrimiento no dejaba sus ojos; y por más que intentase borrar las marcas de dolor cada vez que pasaba un pañuelo salvajemente sobre sus ojos y mejillas, el resultado era exactamente lo contrario a lo esperado, tintando aún más su blanca tez; tristemente, esta afirmación es correcta tanto en el sentido figurado como en el literal.

''_Hay fisuras en costillas, y huesos en general. Necesitamos removerlos. Comiencen los cortes, y tengan listas las prótesis para los huesos, también los sustitutos para los nervios y venas.''_

Esos ojos azules inquisitivos, que observaban intensamente a una completa extraña, se preguntaban el porqué del sufrimiento de su contraparte; y con un movimiento impulsivo, se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba sentada no hacía unos segundos atrás; curiosamente, ella no se había dado cuenta de que se hallaba sentada sino hasta que tuvo que levantarse para avanzar. Con el entrecejo fruncido en confusión, dio un paso adelante, y luego otro.

'' _Cautericen, limpien y corten. Sequen los ojos, necesitamos modificarlos y conectarlos nuevamente al cerebro. ''_

La joven de ojos azules quería preguntarle a la otra el porqué de su dolor, porqué lloraba, pero en su cabeza vagaban una inmensidad de preguntas; sus pensamientos la atormentaban silenciosamente, y en un momento, ella también quiso llorar al igual que la otra joven, pero también quiso reír por lo absurdo de la situación, salir corriendo, y a la vez quedarse parada observando el espectáculo desenvolverse frente a sus ojos. Para ella, las emociones humanas eran algo totalmente extraterrenal, algo tan maravilloso de presenciar que posiblemente podría conmover a la más indolente e insensible creatura en el universo; al menos, eso pensó ella; pues se vio conmovida.

'' _Estamos perdiendo conexión con el paciente. El pulso está disminuyendo... Inyecten la fórmula nanobiótica. ''_

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la habitación, momentáneamente todo se sentía helado, como si el sol se hubiese extinguido.

'' _El efecto fue instantáneo; la FN fue un éxito. Cautericen la herida, cierren y reinyecten la fórmula. ''_

Algo imposible, dentro de lo que es conocido como posible, debido a que era de saber que algunos seres humanos carecían de lo que otros llaman, una consciencia, empatía y sensibilidad para con los demás; claro está, ella no lo vio como una debilidad en aquel momento, en efecto, fue un mero acto de piedad y patetismo lo que la ayudó a avanzar hacia el cuerpo aturdido de la joven.

'' _La estamos perdiendo. Está rechazando los nanobióticos, apliquen el antiviral. ''_

Volteó su rostro, como si tratara de alejar ese pensamiento que turbaba sus sentidos, y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era marcharse del lugar, retrocediendo lentamente, cómo si no hubiese sido conmovida por la imagen, los sollozos, el momento; cómo si esos delicados ojos azules bañados en lágrimas, los cuales se veían decorados con delicadas y finas venas rojas, nunca hubiesen existido. Pero ya era tarde, ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para que la otra se percatara de su presencia; y aun habiéndose alejado unos pasos, no fue suficiente para enmendar su error. Los brazos de la extraña rodearon sus piernas, impidiéndole el movimiento, impidiendo que se alejara más.

'' _Modificación de la mandíbula y rostro en proceso. ''_

Sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo, casi atrayéndola hacia donde yacía la patética joven. La debilidad, era algo que jamás podría soportar, algo que entraba en sus venas y consumía su bondad, dejando sólo lo malo y cruel en ella. Tantos años huyendo de tales molestias, y errores que presentaba el sistema humano, errores llamados sentimientos; por un momento, sintió perder su voluntad, lo último que le quedaba en el mundo para sobrevivir; puesto que lo había perdido ya todo, ni fe ni dinero tenía. Cerrando sus parpados fuertemente, hasta el punto en el que su nariz se arrugó, y sus labios produjeron una mueca de dolor burlesco.

'' _¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de supervivencia del paciente? - ¿Alguien quiere ir a comer luego de la operación? ''_

- No te vayas, no me dejes. Te necesito. Por favor, no me dejes. – Se escuchó la voz de la joven decir, mientras ésta se prendía más fuertemente alrededor de sus piernas. Al escuchar la voz, la joven que aún se mantenía de pie, giró su rostro, y bajó la mirada, buscando a la dueña de tal sedosa voz. Inmediatamente un grito de desespero escapó de los labios de la mujer, dejándose caer sobre el frío suelo. Entonces lo supo, esos ojos azules, gruesos labios, delicada nariz, blanca piel le pertenecían a ella. Esa persona que le pareció tan patética, y a la cual vio tan distante y ajena a su persona, no era nadie más que ella misma.

'' _Posibilidades de supervivencia mínimas. Terminen la modificación. Reinyecten los nanobióticos; e inyecten el antiviral en pequeñas dosis. ''_

Su propio reflejo. Fue como mirarse en un espejo, era como si su dolor se estuviese burlando de ella; sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, de la forma que lo haría alguien si un balde de agua helada le cayese encima.

Un grito desesperado rompió de su boca, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar debido al llanto.

'' _La perdemos.''_

Los aterimientos en su cuerpo, la trajeron de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, despertándola de tan tenebrosa pesadilla, para traerla a la fría realidad. Instantáneamente, sintió varios pares de manos sosteniéndola, como si temieran que fuera a escapar; mientras que frías placas de metal se posaban en su cuerpo.

Se retorció del dolor, cuando esas placas heladas de metal condujeron electricidad directamente hacia su pecho.

El procedimiento se repitió de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba.

- Se encuentra estable. – Escuchó una voz, vacía de sentimiento, decir.

Su cuerpo, perlando en sudor, atraía las pocas sabanas que tenía sobre ella como un magneto; y con temor a abrir los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, hasta que sintió un conocido sabor metálico entretener sus sentidos. Sangre. Mientras una punzada de dolor emocional, algo menos físico y más intangible, recorrió su cuerpo.

Un gemido de dolor escapó por entre sus dientes, los cuales seguían mordiendo su labio inferior, al sentir varios pares de agujas perforar su cuerpo, pero lo más doloroso fue cuando sintió algo corrosivo entrar en sus venas; algo que se sentía como ácido.

- Fue un éxito. Llamen al laboratorio cuanto antes, los nanobióticos fueron un éxito. – Escuchó decir, y en la quietud y amplitud del lugar, un pequeño eco resonó repitiendo la última sílaba de la última palabra, una y otra vez.

Abrió los ojos en pura desesperación. Pero no pudo ver más allá de la luz cegadora, y por más que intentase, sus ojos no se pudieron acostumbrar a la claridad. Todavía estaban muy débiles, y acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Pequeños murmullos la acompañaron ante tal acción, muchos parecían sorprendidos; al parecer no estaban esperando que reaccionara tan rápidamente.

- Felicidades, doctores. Bienvenido al mundo, proyecto E.L.S.A. – Fue lo último que la joven atinó a escuchar, antes de que todo su mundo comenzara a dar vueltas, otra vez.

Cerrando sus ojos hasta el punto de provocar la formación de pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos, cayó inconsciente.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

**Nota:** Por favor, dejen sus opiniones, serán bien recibidas. :) ¡Saludos!


	2. Los Antiazul

_Sus críticas son importantes para el desarrollo de esta historia, y, por supuesto, sus opiniones serán siempre bien recibidas. ¡Saludos!_

**Capítulo 1: Los Anti-azul.**

En la quinta planta del gran edificio se realizaban investigaciones pertinentes para evolución humana; el pasillo de esa planta era largo, pero se veía iluminado siempre, y podías encontrar un par de puertas de cristal, una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda; la de la derecha, era prácticamente el pequeño laboratorio de ese piso (porque casi todos los pisos contaban con un pequeño laboratorio.); en la puerta a la izquierda, se podía ver capsulas transparentes que contenían partes del cuerpo humano; partes que se desarrollaban y cultivaban en el laboratorio del piso seis; corazones, pulmones, ojos, incluso la piel transparente que había tomado tanto tiempo en desarrollar. Como es de esperar, ellos suplían a los otros hospitales en caso de necesitar realizar trasplantes.

En el laboratorio de la sexta planta, se encontraba el gran laboratorio; éste laboratorio estaba dividido en dos sectores, la biológica y la genética; sonarán casi iguales, pero en la biológica se encargaban del estudio y realización de vacunas, antivirales, entre otras cosas; mientras que en la genética, se estudiaban y realizaban algunas pruebas para la evolución nano-biológica.

En el edificio, había muchísimas plantas más, pero aparte de las oficinas, laboratorios, y la parte hospitalaria, ni los mismos trabajadores sabían que sucedía allí. Lo cierto, es que en el decimosexto piso, las cosas se comenzaban a tornar extrañas.

Pero cambiando ligeramente de tema, la vista desde el gran edificio era maravillosa; y cualquier trabajador que decidiera voltear su rostro hacia la ventana, quedaría maravillado por el paisaje urbano; aeromóviles surcando los cielos, personas en lo bajo de la ciudad hablando, caminando; los anuncios fluorescentes titilando de vez en cuando.

La gran ciudad; irónicamente hermosa; una metrópoli en expansión, y como toda ciudad cosmopolita, una plétora de peligros y cosas hermosamente desagradables asechaban dentro de sus callejones, y calles; al menos en sus calles bajas; las zonas peligrosas. Sin mencionar que la inflación, y los problemas económicos del país eran increíblemente altos, y ésta siendo la ciudad más importante del mundo, conocida también como el _nuevo imperio_, se veía afectada intrínsecamente por los altos precios y la baja tasa de empleo; sólo que el gobierno se encargaba de esconder las estadísticas bajo otras estadísticas prefabricadas; justo como se hacía con los pensamientos de los ciudadanos. Todos los audiolibros, programas televisivos y noticias eran, prácticamente, una versión fácil y pre-digerida de la realidad; un acto _piadoso_ para que el ciudadano común no tuviese que pensar por sí mismo.

Aun bajo la luz del sol, en pleno día, las calles se veían oscuras y se encontraban en necesidad de luz artificial para que la vida diurna funcionara correctamente; por supuesto, eso era culpa del tamaño descomunal de los rascacielos, y en menor medida, culpa de la contaminación. Tal vez esta ciudad no tuvo la misma desventura que se presenció en Beijín, cuando la ciudad y toda su economía cayeron; en medida porque se volvió imposible la vida ahí; lo único positivo de ese suceso fue cuando todas las naciones tomaron medidas drásticas pero necesarias, para disminuir la contaminación.

La reconstrucción del mundo en un intento de disminuir la contaminación, tardó alrededor de 150 años; se desmantelaron completamente las plantas de energía nuclear, y se tuvieron que buscar nuevas formas de combustible para los aeromóviles; sería un poco soso decir que dejaron de existir los transportes terrestres, pues eso jamás sucedió, pero eran esos los que utilizaban y aun utilizan, clandestinamente, los grupos rebeldes; y algunas personas que no pueden costear un vehículo diferente.

Cabe resaltar, que años antes, se había intentado la implementación de una tecnocracia como forma de gobierno, lastimosamente, no funcionó como se había previsto, pues la falta de conocimientos en el área socio-política por parte de esos tecnócratas fue terrible; y al final un hombre decidió tomar el poder en sus manos, y toda la democracia del país se desvaneció, dando paso al autoritarismo; forma de gobierno que aún sigue en pie, debido al éxito de su implementación.

Regresando al tema de la contaminación, se volvió norma la utilización de máscaras de gas en las calles, y era obligatorio la teneduría de objetos desintoxicadores en cada casa, edificios, oficinas, etcétera. Éste objeto desintoxicador, era un aparato con la forma de un pequeño aire acondicionado, que filtraba el oxígeno, transformándolo en algo, relativamente, limpio; pero, con los años, la tecnología fue mejorando y de forma exponencial, la contaminación fue descendiendo; hasta el punto de ser posible respirar oxígeno sin necesidad de las máscaras.

Hubo un tiempo, antes de la caída de Beijín, donde algunos países comenzaron una guerra biológica entre sí, lo cual se mostró como una de las maniobras menos inteligentes por parte del ser humano; decir que hubo una involución en la genética humana es decir poco, con los años, comenzaron a nacer bebes con deformidades, por supuesto, no en todos lados, sólo en los que se vieron afectados por tales movimientos terroristas; y muchos gobiernos e imperios, para evitar la propagación de tales deformidades, comenzaron a purgar a todos los que manifestaran el mínimo rasgo de imperfección; ahí fue cuando comenzaron las practicas genéticas con los seres humanos, en un acto desesperado por arreglar el error. Se perdió una gran cantidad de homo sapiens, pues muchos presentaban las deficiencias que se querían arreglar en los laboratorios; y lo más fácil, era deshacerse de los imperfectos.

Grupos rebeldes se manifestaron en contra de esto. Se dice, sin embargo, que todavía existen grupos de humanos imperfectos viviendo en los viejos alcantarillados, calles y callejones de las ciudad; lugares que nadie cuerdo visita. Ni siquiera los guardias se atreven a visitar esos lugares; aunque de vez en cuando, algunos se pasean por las aceras de la parte baja de la ciudad, en busca de saciar sus necesidades psicopáticas.

Pero, ese tampoco era el problema principal de la ciudad. El problema de la ciudad tenía nombre y apellido, _Los Anti-azul._

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

En una habitación de paredes blancas, techo oscuro y poca iluminación, se encontraba postrada, en una camilla, una joven. Para ella, despertar jamás había sido peor, puesto que sus ojos le ardían como si se estuviesen quemando, y su garganta se sentía seca y amarga. Le dolía absolutamente todo; intentó cambiar de posición pero su cuerpo no se quería mover, y eso sólo aumentó su desespero.

- A… aj…da… - Intentó llamar a alguien por ayuda, pero fue en vano; su lengua no quería cooperar; ésta seguía entumecida por la anestesia. Incluso respirar era doloroso, y claro, una mueca de dolor hubiese acompañado sus facciones si su rostro no hubiese estado aterido.

Las costillas; las costillas le dolían. Se sintió inherentemente sola en aquel momento; sola en una habitación oscura y relativamente vacía, donde la única iluminación que la acompañaba provenía de la rendija de la puerta, y donde el único sonido que escuchaba era emitido por un electrocardiógrafo, aun cuando ella no sabía qué era eso.

Su corazón se aceleró y, por supuesto, con él los datos que aparecían en el monitor. Éste emitía sonidos frenéticos, los cuales la asustaban aún más; su respiración entrecortada, y sus pupilas contraídas en media oscuridad delataban su miedo.

El pánico también le impidió escuchar unos pasos apresurados que resonaban en el pasillo; lo cual empeoró su estado cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió desmesuradamente fuerte. La luz del pasillo iluminó toda la habitación, cegándola momentáneamente, y por entre la puerta, una silueta a contraluz entró briosamente al cuarto junto con otras siluetas más, que al parecer la estaban siguiendo.

- Buenos días, Elsa. – Una voz femenina y relativamente aterciopelada calmó la tensión que reinaba en la sala. Luego la mujer se volteó y hablando profesionalmente, dijo. – _E.L.S.A. 2-7-18-28_ ha despertado oficialmente, luego de cuatro semanas _desconectada_.

La joven, cuyo nombre al parecer era Elsa, entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza. La confusión la estaba volviendo ligeramente paranoica, y prácticamente se sentía acorralada en un cuarto lleno de extraños.

- Consigan muestras de sus tejidos, quiero estudiar la evolución de éstos; e inyecten un calmante, su pulso está fuera de control; está sobrepasando los límites humanos, y de seguir así se producirá un infarto.

Uno de los doctores, la tomó firme pero temblorosamente, delatando que era nuevo en el trabajo, e inyecto el calmante en el brazo derecho de Elsa; directamente en su vena mediana cubital; el joven no era rudo en sus movimientos, pero tampoco era delicado con sus acciones, e inmediatamente unas gotitas de sangre salieron junto con la aguja, manchando la blanca piel de la joven.

- Lo siento. – Musitó una disculpa para los doctores, disculpándose de su torpeza, y se alejó para darle espacio al otro doctor de realizar su trabajo.

La joven ignoró la disculpa, sabiendo que él no se estaba disculpando con ella, y se concentró en el efecto que el medicamento estaba provocando en su cuerpo; se sentía atontada.

La mujer sonrió socarronamente, y observando a la joven, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- No sabes… no tienes idea de que iba a hacer si algo te sucedía. Nos has dado un susto terrible. – Sonrió femeninamente.

La expresión de confusión pura que vestía el rostro de la joven, hizo reaccionar a la doctora.

- Te encuentras en el hospital Loghia debido a un accidente aeromovilístico. Viajabas a las afueras de la ciudad junto con uno de nuestros, - Dudó por un segundo. - Doctores, cuando el accidente tomó lugar.

- ¿Cuál es mi nombre? – Exigió la rubia, de ojos azules.

- Tu nombre es Elsa 2-7-18-28, según tu identificación de usuario y CI-C. También porque te conozco desde… _siempre_. – La mujer de largos cabellos negros, ojos verdes, facciones delicadas, nariz respingada y labios delgados, le sonrió.

_No dejes que te atrape. Te intentarán engañar. _El pensamiento surco su mente; y la joven Elsa intentó sonreír de vuelta, pero le fue imposible.

_¿Quién me intentará engañar? ¿Por qué?_

Elsa miró con ojos entrecerrados a la mujer, como si estuviese buscando un desliz en la información, un mínimo error para no creerle. Su mente trabajó rápidamente, reconociendo las siglas del CI-C; el Centro de Información Ciudadana. Era extraño para ella el poder recordar elementos básicos como ese, pero no poder recordar su propio nombre.

Sus parpados se sintieron pesados en aquél momento; el efecto del calmante aturdiéndola completamente.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Lo cierto es que la ciudad había avanzado sobremanera; en ella existían varios niveles. Se dividía en la parte baja, mediana y alta, también denominado el trisector de la ciudad; y cada uno de éstos diferenciaba del otro debido a las clases socio-económicas que en ellos habitaban. También algunos historiadores tomaban en cuenta el infra-mundo como parte de la ciudad (Y en sí, casi todas las ciudades del mundo tenían su infra-mundo.) donde se cree que residían tanto los rebeldes, como los imperfectos.

Entre estos grupos rebeldes, había uno llamado _'Los Antiazul',_ éstos se encargaban de destruir el orden en la ciudad; muchos trabajaban en el infra-mundo (como le denominaban.) pero otros contribuían a su labor trabajando como seres humanos normales y decentes. En otras palabras, trabajaban infiltrándose para recaudar información para poder destruir tanto la economía como el orden; lo cual no era realmente malo, pero sí molesto.

El problema con los Antiazul era que se podían mezclar fácilmente con la población general, puesto que no tenían, al menos la mayoría, características imperfectas ni resaltantes a simple vista; pero lo que sí tenían era sangre tóxica.

La sangre tóxica es como se refieren las personas, al ADN que se encuentra deformado por los sucesos del pasado. Sangre que no lograron purgar; personas que no lograron destruir.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad; en un laboratorio informático de bajo presupuesto, una joven se encontraba trabajando sin parar. Gotas de sudor, debido a la presión de su trabajo, recorriendo su rostro; puesto que la temperatura de esa oficina se encontraba alrededor de los 10 grados centígrados.

''Todos los softwares complejos tienen fallas. '' Se podía leer claramente en el libro electrónico, el cual se encontraba reflejado como un holograma a medio metro de distancia en relación a su cara. A veces, era bueno recordar las leyes básicas de la depuración. Anna suspiró gravemente, antes de comenzar a escribir furiosamente en el teclado. Necesitaba arreglar su error, y necesitaba arreglarlo ya.

-La falla es causada probablemente por la última cosa que modificaste. Revisa bien. - Comentó la voz del IA; el cual la pelirroja había creado para el laboratorio. La susodicha volvió a suspirar, y se propuso a buscar el error.

_La falla ha corrompido el sistema. __The system has been corrupted._

Se podía escuchar en los altavoces de la habitación. Anna cerró sus ojos, fastidiada por la situación. Se estaba enojando. Se sentía frustrada, iracunda e inútil. Llevó su mano derecha directamente hacia su frente, y removió delicadamente un mechón rojo de cabello que obstaculizaba su visión.

-IA, ¿Cuántas probabilidades de que pueda desconectar este sistema sin comprometer el tuyo? – Preguntó dubitativamente la chica de cabellos rojos.

Tomó un promedio de 10 segundos, antes de que el sistema respondiera a su pregunta.

-Tienes un 15.3% de probabilidades de que todo salga bien contra un 94.7% de que esa acción, corrompa mi sistema. No estarás pensando en hacerlo, o ¿sí? – Preguntó la máquina. – Me está asustando, – Tras una breve pausa, agregó. – espero que esas no sean sus intenciones. El margen de error es muy alto.

Anna suspiró fastidiada. Tal vez, esas eran sus intenciones, pero no se podía dar el lujo de destruir el sistema, menos uno tan complejo y perfecto como lo era éste.

-No. –Contestó secamente. Mientras cerraba sus ojos, pronto daría bienvenida al dolor de cabeza que sentía formarse en su cabeza. – No te alegres IA, eventualmente esta falla podría destruir tu sistema. Necesito arreglarlo, inmediatamente, y para ello necesito tu ayuda.

Los ojos verdes azulados de la pelirroja se veían cansados, más que nada por el hecho de que se encontraban inflamados, y con ojeras enmarcándolos, dándole un aspecto enfermo a su mirada. Lo que más resaltaba eran las terribles bolsas de color verde negruzco alrededor de sus ojos. Se había estado privando del sueño desde hacía 37 horas, y las dosis de cafeína en su sistema estaban perdiendo su efecto y fuerza inicial.

Se sentía enferma, necesitaba un poco de la droga para poder terminar su asignación, pero era ilegal y no tenía ninguna dosis en el laboratorio. Claramente, ella no iba a abandonar su lugar de trabajo durante horas para ir en busca de su necesitada cafeína, esa opción no estaba en negociación.

Los efectos de su última infusión estaba llegando a su fin, y sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, como si pesaran más. Incluso sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en más de una ocasión; cada vez que se dejaba, aunque sea ligeramente, cerrar los ojos a voluntad, perdía total control sobre su cuerpo, dejando su cabeza caer inconsciente sobre la mesa frente a ella; por supuesto, tanto el sonido como el dolor la hacían despertar, para inmediatamente seguir trabajando en vano. Este proceso prosiguió hasta que su cuerpo agotado decidió sucumbir, y cayó inconsciente sobre la mesa, mientras que su otra mitad seguía adherida a la incómoda silla. _Cómo odiaba su trabajo._

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Elsa abría y cerraba los ojos; cansada debido a los efectos del calmante.

Sus frías orbes azules centellearon ante la realización de donde se encontraba, pero esta vez no fue por el terror que horas antes había presenciado, sino porque al fin se sentía a salvo. En unos días podría regresar a su hogar, y olvidarse por completo del incidente; aunque olvidar no era una opción muy favorable; el no poder recordar nada sobre su vida la entristecía. También se dio cuenta durante los últimos días en rehabilitación, de que no tenía las mismas habilidades que solía tener antes; había olvidado como escribir los símbolos del idioma; había olvidado como recitar los números primos y los eventos de los últimos años en el mundo. Según el fisioterapeuta, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera a adquirir los conocimientos.

Pero eso no restaba la tristeza que sentía dentro de sí. Caminar a veces se hacía tedioso, en varias ocasiones se tuvo que agarrar de las paredes para poder caminar, y evitar un golpe severo en caso de perder la consciencia; se sentía lánguida.

_Gritos. Destrucción. Fuego._ Imágenes terroríficas aturdieron la mente de la joven de ojos azules, y cabello blondo. _Una cantidad infinita de logaritmos y números; estadísticas._ Una explosión, un aeromóvil destruido. _¿Su aeromóvil?_

Se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que la estaba asechando. Una cantidad exorbitante de recuerdos invadió su mente, recuerdos dolorosos; recuerdos de información y sucesos terroríficos.

_La cadena genética modificada… alterada._

La imagen no se ausentaba de su mente, ni por un segundo. La atormentaba, y asustaba. Jamás en su vida había visto tal monstruosidad; ni las modificaciones en el laboratorio, ni los seres humanos imperfectos podían llegar a alterar tanto el ADN humano.

_No puede ser cierto, ¿no? Es imposible._

Cerró los ojos, mientras lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas; el dolor de cabeza estaba destruyendo, según ella, todas sus neuronas, y desfigurando cada una de sus sinapsis.

_¿Qué está sucediéndome? _

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos; alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

- Adelante. – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Unos pisos más arriba de donde se encontraba la joven Elsa, en el edificio Loghia, la doctora que anteriormente había visitado a la joven, se paseaba por el laboratorio con algunos documentos en su mano derecha, y una taza de té en la otra; junto con sus tacones resonando en el piso; el cual también parecía hecho de cristal.

- ¿Está segura, doctora? – Preguntó uno de los colegas de la mujer.

- Por supuesto, E.L.S.A. debería estar lista para ser probada en el mundo; sólo necesitamos reajustar algunas cosillas en ella. – Sonrió la pelinegra. - Manifiesta demasiadas emociones para su propio bien; no podemos dejar que otro error arruine el plan; y esta vez no podemos dejar que los rebeldes arruinen nuestro trabajo. – La mujer miró al hombre como si hubiese sido culpa de él todo lo ocurrido.

- Pero… es sólo un prototipo. – La voz del hombre sonaba temblorosa; no por miedo sino por emoción.

- Y es por eso, que la vamos a soltar en la ciudad. Necesitamos probarla de alguna manera. – La risa se podía sentir en la voz de la mujer.

- ¿Qué haremos con su memoria?

- La desvirtuaremos ligeramente; no recordará su estadía aquí, ni el accidente, ni porqué intentó escapar. Tendrá una misión muy sencilla; acabar con los anti-azul.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Anna jamás espero perder su trabajo por quedarse dormida. _Como si no hubiese sido culpa del trabajo mismo._ Pensó iracunda.

Con sus cosas en mano, los archivos electrónicos y discos duros que le pertenecían; y también el esqueleto de su IA en un archivo electrónico, no pensaba dejárselo a ellos. Salió por las puertas de la oficina; la cual se encontraba en la parte _mediana_ de la ciudad.

Caminó unos metros hasta llegar al garaje e introduciendo sus cosas en la maleta de su motocicleta; recorrió la ciudad hasta llegar a su hogar; un feo edificio en la parte baja de la ciudad.

_Algún día saldré de aquí_. Pensó soñadoramente.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

**Notas:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron! :D Me hicieron muy feliz :D!

En respuesta a **Sou: **Sí, ella estaba soñando en aquel momento; eso realmente no sucedió fuera de su mente, mas partes de su inconsciente se manifestaron allí; y también partes de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo real (Cuando despertó). Gracias a tu comentario, me di cuenta de que debía modificar algunas cositas en el texto, para ver si lo volvía menos confuso. :) jaja. ¡Saludos!


	3. El infra-mundo

_¡Sus críticas son importantes para el desarrollo de esta historia!_

Tuve muchas dudas con éste capítulo… Siento que me extendí muchísimo con algunas cosas jaja… demonios. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron. ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me pongo al leer sus opiniones! :D Sin embargo, estoy un poco cansada porque no he podido dormir bien (Gracias, Universidad.)… pero al menos estoy feliz porque terminé el capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: El infra-mundo.**

_Noticia de última hora, Hedda Ibsen, mujer joven de 25 años de edad desapareció misteriosamente anoche a las 20 horas, en caso de tener información, diríjase al C.I.M. Centro de Investigaciones Metropolitano. Regresando a las noticias del día, el producto interno bruto increme - __**pfff.**_

Anna apagó la televisión, cansada ya de las malas noticias; en el fondo, se sentía algo atemorizada debido a las extrañas desapariciones que habían comenzado hacía unos dos meses atrás. La policía no estaba haciendo nada para mejorar la situación; y la falta de fuerza policial en la parte baja de la ciudad no era para nada un pensamiento satisfactorio.

_Me pregunto, ¿cómo estará? ¿Sabrá que le extraño?_ Las dudas que atormentaban a la joven desde hacía algunos meses atrás.

Tratando de borrar sus dudas, y casi en un intento para desintegrar sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos.

Pasó la mano delicadamente por sus cabellos anaranjados, y se lanzó de espaldas a su pequeña cama, dándose un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared; la cual estaba pegada a la cama. Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, junto con un par de improperios, mientras que sus llorosos ojos voltearon rápidamente a ver si alguien más había sido testigo de su torpeza; por supuesto, se sintió ridícula al recordar que ahora vivía sola.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su muñeca derecha donde tenía un pequeño reloj holográfico, miró la hora; eran las nueve con dieciséis de la mañana. Tenía hambre y no tenía absolutamente nada que comer, al menos no preparado. Pensó entonces en la comida sintética que tenía almacenada, y sobándose la cabeza, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la cocina. La pequeña recamara de Anna era algo deprimente, su apartamento constaba de un cuarto (donde se encontraba absolutamente todo, la cocina pequeña, la sala, la cama y, dolorosamente, lo único que se encontraba en otro cuarto, era el baño.) y un baño, más nada. _Ser pobre es una porquería_. Pensó.

Caminó hacia el pequeño almacén en la cocina, y sacó un paquete de algo que aún parecía comestible. Lo abrió y colocó en el microondas, y pensando que 10 segundos serían suficientes, esperó a que la maquina indicara que podía retirar su comida.

Un sonido agudo sonó, y asombrada, la pelirroja se preguntó como 10 segundos podían pasar tan rápido; volvió a sonar el mismo pitido, pero ésta vez acompañado de un nombre; y sonriendo, la joven se recordó que su teléfono seguía prendido a su oreja. Llevó su mano a su oreja izquierda, y atendió la llamada.

- ¿Kristoff? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la joven de orbes verdes azuladas.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea carcajeó varonilmente.

- ¿No puedo llamarte sin que haya pasado algo? – Replicó el rubio.

Anna dejó escapar un bufido poco elegante.

- Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no me estás llamando sólo por que necesitas charlar. – Articuló divertida. - ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Repitió.

- Bien. Creo, sólo creo, que estoy en problemas. – Suspiró. – Puede ser que tal vez, hice un trato con alguien; digo, con la persona equivocada, y… podría ser también que ahora, - es posible que trabaje para un grupo criminal; es una posibilidad. Sí.

La pelirroja se ahogó con el oxígeno; si es que eso era posible. Pues no estaba respirando en aquél momento, y poco a poco su faz se volvía más y más roja; tal vez de la ira, o tal vez por la falta de aire.

- Anna… - Gimoteó el rubio de ojos café. - ¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo único que he hecho toda mi vida es llevar y traer cosas, yo no puedo trabajar para un grupo criminal. ¡Ni siquiera puedo mentir!

Un suspiro ahogado resonó en su habitación. Y por fin respirando, la joven casi gritó.

- ¿Qué clase de trato, Kristoff? – Las palabras dejaron su garganta ácidamente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban en molestia.

- Necesitaba el dinero, Anna. No sabes lo difícil que es mantener a mi familia… mi padre está enfermo. – Aunque ella no podía verlo (éste no era un dispositivo de video-llamadas), sabía muy bien que su amigo estaba llorando; aun cuando él jamás fuese a admitir aquello. – No sé qué hacer. Esto es traición para con los nuestros; y si cometo traición voy a terminar muerto. – El desespero se podía sentir en su voz.

Si algo era importante, era el hecho de mantenerse fiel con un grupo; esa era tu identidad, tu todo. Había reglas que cumplir, y prácticamente luego de haberte hecho parte de una ''hermandad'', no podías salir jamás de ella, mucho menos cambiarte de bando, grupo o asociación. Eso era así en las partes bajas de la ciudad, donde la mafia y los rebeldes gobernaban. No es necesario mencionar las reglas del infra-mundo; esa es otra historia.

- ¿Qué clase de trato hiciste? – Repitió más suavemente la pelirroja.

Esperando la respuesta que jamás llegó; le aseguró.

- Cálmate. Vamos a resolver esto juntos ¿Vale? No te va a pasar nada. – Dijo en un tono de voz suave, como si tratara de calmar a su amigo con su voz. – Voy a ir a tu casa, y me lo vas a contar todo. ¿Escuchaste?

El blondo no pudo más que suspirar un ''_Sí''_.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Una de los pocos audiolibros que Elsa recordaba haber _leído_ en su vida, había sido uno de naturaleza fantástica, sobre un hombre que visitaba constantemente la infra-ciudad en busca de salvar al amor de su vida, un hombre en menester de aventuras; el cual también buscaba redimir tanto su apellido como su ser ante una sociedad cruel. No era de extrañar, que tal libro fuese el favorito de la rubia. Aun cuando leer no fuese una práctica muy popular en esos días, el autor había requerido específicamente que su novela se encontrase en los dos formatos, tanto en papel como en audio electrónico; siendo ésta la última novela impresa -en papeles reciclados-, en todo el mundo.

Su libro favorito estaba gastado, mas no era solamente culpa de ella, ése libro había pasado de generación en generación por más de 65 años; posiblemente hasta más.

Debido a su confinamiento en el hospital, Elsa recordó que amaba leer, sin embargo, no recordaba ni cuántos libros había escuchado o leído en su vida; pero a decir verdad tanto como ella amaba leer, amaba escribir también – cosa que descubriría más adelante.

El libro era grueso, con muchas palabras y acciones extravagantes.

''_Breves viajes a la infra-ciudad. ''_

_Por H. R. Hiscox _

_Notas del autor._

''_El tiempo no puede ser comprendido, y mucho menos medido. Sonará extraño, pero ¿Qué es el tiempo? La pregunta que nos hemos planteado desde mucho antes de haberle otorgado un nombre a ese fenómeno. Aun desconociendo las propiedades del tiempo, como tal, nadie se atreve a negar su existencia; negarla supondría un estado de agitación para los demás, es para alguno, como expresar que la tierra es plana, aun cuando sabemos que es esférica. Imperfectamente esférica, quise decir._

_Y es debido al tiempo, comienza esta historia, una en la cual las leyes de la física son constantemente violadas, cuestionadas y posiblemente incomprendidas. Eso supone otro estado de asombro para el lector, debido a que estos sucesos están fuera de nuestro universo. Por lo tanto, tales leyes no son completamente violadas, sino reinventadas. Pero no se asuste, por los momentos tales fenómenos no le vendrán a atacar mientras disfruta del libro; estos, se verán en próximos capítulos, así que aún puede sentarse en su silla y sentir la atracción de la gravedad sin preocupación alguna._

_El lector podrá preguntarse como una historia de amor puede desarrollarse en un universo ingrávido; pues -''_

Elsa de forma natural y automática, se conocía de memoria el texto, y el monólogo del autor; ésta sin dudas era una de las historias de amor que más le gustaban; y lo mejor, todo se desarrollaba en la misma tierra; el protagonista sólo tenía que cruzar una puerta, para viajar a otro universo; una puerta que se abriría a miles de posibilidades. Simplemente deleitable.

Ojeando el libro se dio cuenta de que a partir del capítulo V, todos los bordes en las hojas del libro se encontraban escritas con fechas, códigos, y textos – por su puño y letra; pero no le prestó mucha atención en su momento; pues esas eran nimiedades en comparación con sus pensamientos, igual, tendría tiempo luego para intentar entender que se hallaba escrito en su libro.

Uno de los misterios que para Elsa fue desvelado, fue que ella había nacido y crecido en una ciudad cercana al _Nuevo Imperio_; otra de las cosas que reaprendió fue que poseía interesantes habilidades, tanto físicas como mentales; siendo su memoria inmaculada y su capacidad de convicción, parte de los aspectos que en sí misma disfrutaba más. Hace falta nombrar que tristemente, descubrió secretos oscuros de su persona.

Cuando sus recuerdos ''_regresaron''_, pudo saber el porqué de su odio, ya no tan irracional, hacia los impuros e imperfectos; siendo ellos los causantes de la muerte de sus padres. También descubrió el misterio por el cual se había inscrito en la milicia; luchar por el bien común de los ciudadanos, y vengar así también la muerte de sus padres.

Pero la mayoría de las cosas que rubia de mechones platinados consideraba como parte de sus recuerdos, eran, tristemente, memorias prefabricadas que fueron introducidas a la fuerza en su cerebro. Ella ahora podía recordar una juventud que jamás tuvo, padres que nunca fueron y sentimientos ficticios y plásticos; como lo era el aborrecimiento hacia los impuros. (Un odio no tan irracional, era su odio hacia los mosquitos.)

Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus habilidades físicas y mentales eran reales; pues era imposible reeducarla como una máquina de guerra en tan solo unos pocos días; simplemente retornaron las habilidades a su cerebro mediante los recuerdos de su aprendizaje e implementación. Al comienzo no le era tan fácil ni tan obvio el manejo de sus capacidades físicas, pero al cabo de unos días en entrenamiento, regresó a ser lo que solía ser.

Bueno, tal vez necesitaría más práctica.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Varias horas después, en un cuarto suavemente iluminado, se encontraba la doctora de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, observando algunas grabaciones sobre los últimos días; grabaciones en las cuales su joven proyecto aparecía. Ella no podía evitar maravillarse al ver cómo su _perfecta niña_ se comportaba, todo lo que había evolucionado; lo inteligente y fuerte que era. Se sentía orgullosa de haber formado parte de su creación. Orgullosa en un sentido egoísta de la palabra; el proyecto E.L.S.A. era suyo; Elsa era suya.

El holograma se veía tan real que la mujer tuvo que acercase y tocar el rostro de marfil de la joven; era tan hermosa. Era la perfección pura.

Recordando la conversación con 2-7-18-29, suspiró.

_- Elsa, tu misión es muy sencilla. Mantente fuera del punto de mira; recauda información sobre Los anti-azul; y no hagas nada, absolutamente nada que te delate. – Había dicho la mujer en un susurro, cerca del rostro de E.L.S.A. _

_Entonces se acercó aún más a ella; colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermosa creación. Y le prohibió muchas cosas; le prohibió ser descuidada, le prohibió seguir las órdenes de alguien más, y específicamente le prohibió desarrollar sentimientos por alguien quien no fuera ella. _

_Besando las comisuras de los labios de la joven Elsa, __la dejó sola en la habitación para que terminara de arreglarse para su ''primera misión''. _

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Señoríta, Gardner. Él la está esperando en la sala de conferencias.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros, y ojos verdes levantó la mirada del monitor, y la dirigió salvajemente hacia el dueño de la voz robótica.

- Con _él_, ¿se refiere a Westerguard? ¿Ya llegó? – Preguntó la dama con su sedosa voz femenina.

- Sí, su merced. El señor la espera. – Fue la fría respuesta del objeto casi inanimado. _Un robot al fin de cuentas_.

- Maravilloso. – Dijo en un tono que denotaba todo lo contrario; inmediatamente la mujer dejó escapar una risa fingida, mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos; la una sobre la otra.

Decir que el hombre la estaba esperando, era poco, éste se encontraba ya sentado; acomodado en una silla; con su tobillo derecho descansando sobre su rodilla izquierda, en una posición que se podía considerar altamente masculina. Su espalda se encontraba pegada contra el espaldar de la silla, y en su mano derecha tenía una taza de café humeante; y en el momento en que la doctora entró en la sala de conferencias, sus ojos verdes se encontraron, y una sonrisa sarcástica llegó a los labios de la mujer.

- Vaya, vaya. No visitas en meses y ya te crees en tu casa. – Comentó _amigablemente_ la mujer.

- No había tenido la necesidad de venir, Gardner. Me enteré del incidente. – Su voz profunda y seria, hicieron que el corazón de la mujer se acelerase. – Y no estoy feliz; mi padre tampoco lo está. – Los ojos verde aceituna del hombre la miraban, casi sin pestañear. – De ahora en adelante, el proyecto pasa a estar manos de mi gente.

Ira se reflejó en los ojos verdes de la mujer.

- Oh, no. No, no, no. – Repetía la mujer, mientras su cerebro trabajaba en busca de palabras. – No puedo dejarte hacer eso. He trabajado años en este proyecto.

Una carcajada resonó en la sala, y el hombre se paró de la silla; dejando la tasita de café en la mesa adyacente.

- Verás, Gardner. No es cuestión de que quieras, o no, otorgarme los permisos para manejar el proyecto, porqué... – El hombre tomó una carpeta electrónica y la lanzó sobre la mesa. – Ya tengo los permisos. Sólo vine a decirte, - La sonrisa en su rostro, y la risa en su voz eran evidentes. – que mi padre, y yo, creemos que es hora de que te _retires_.

Ella lo sabía, esto no era una venganza por su pequeño error meses atrás. Esto no era un juego sucio para tomar el honor y crédito de lanzar oficialmente a E.L.S.A. al mundo real, al mercado. No. Esto era una maniobra nueva; desde que el gobernador había sido reemplazado por otro, los Westerguard se habían comenzado a comportar de una forma extraña. Pero ella no entendía que podrían lograr con E.L.S.A. de su lado. ¿Qué podría ser Elsa para ellos?

- No va a funcionar.

- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Weterguard.

- No va a funcionar; ni tu padre ni tú tienen autoridad en este establecimiento. – Repitió la mujer, su voz no sonaba tan seductora en esos momentos. – Consigue una orden firmada por el presidente, y tal vez, lo considere.

- No tienes idea de con quienes te estás metiendo, doctorcita.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia la mujer, ira en sus ojos verdes aceitunados. Y sacando del bolsillo de su traje negro, un revolver, se acercó aún más a la mujer de cabellos negros. Su mano, la cual estaba sosteniendo el arma, temblando en rabia.

- La encontraré yo mismo, la tomaré yo mismo. Incluso, quiero ver tu rostro cuando tu amado proyecto me obedezca a mí.

La doctora Gardner frunció el entrecejo, y entre dientes replicó.

- Lo mejor será que te vayas; no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

- Ya nos volveremos a ver. – Levantó el revolver apuntándolo en dirección a la mujer; y como si estuviese jugando algún juego sádico, lo redirigió a la cara de la mujer, bajándolo luego lentamente; y guardándolo en el mismo bolsillo del cual lo había sacado.

- ¡Guardias! – Gritó, intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa; al cabo de unos segundos la sala se inundó de guardias los cuales tenían sus armas preparadas, como si lo hubiesen estado practicando, en caso de alguna contingencia. – Despachen al señor fuera del edificio. – Le dio la espalda. – Y ¿Westerguard? Tú sin el dinero no eres nadie, ten eso en cuenta.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

La luz siempre viajará a la misma velocidad, no importa que tan rápido te muevas, ni desde donde observes el movimiento de ésta; la velocidad de la luz siempre será una constante, un límite y algo que no puede ser superado por ninguna otra velocidad. Se dice que mientras más rápido, y rápido corras más peso ganarás; jamás podrás escapar de la luz. Siempre va a estar un paso delante de ti.

Al igual que las acciones que tomamos, siempre recibimos una reacción; lo queramos, o no.

- Kristoff… - La voz de Anna rompió el silencio. – No me dijiste que teníamos que ir al – al – al infra-mundo. – La voz se le trababa en la garganta a la pobre pelirroja.

El alto rubio, que respondía al nombre de Kristoff, dejó escapar un bufido.

- Anna, ya te expliqué que tengo que ir al infra-mundo. No necesitas acompañarme.

La pelirroja resopló fastidiada, y tomando el cuello de la camisa de su amigo, lo atrajo hacia sí.

- Como te dije, me vas a contar todo, de principio a fin, Kristoff Bjorman. – Su tono maternal enterneció al joven Bjorman.

Él tragó saliva.

Y así fue, el rubio de ojos café le comentó que había hecho un trato con uno de los grupos criminales de la parte baja de la ciudad; puesto que necesitaba dinero a cambio. Él les prometió información, siempre y cuando le pagaran de antemano. Ese había sido su error, puesto que ya habiendo gastado el dinero en medicamentos para su padre, no tenía como pagar su deuda, ni en efectivo ni con información.

- Anna, Anna. Dime por favor, que todavía tienes ese informante tuyo dentro de la corporación. – Imploró tomando las manos de su mejor amiga entre las suyas.

- Ugh.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _Ugh_?

- Ehm. Bueno, es que… Bueno… Yo, no… es… Kristoff. – Tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno, y prosiguió. - Mi informante… me abandonó. – Balbuceó la joven de cabellos anaranjados. – Simplemente dejó de existir. – Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento, en tristeza. _¿Dónde estarás? _Pensó.

- Estoy muerto. – Cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento, no tratando de ser dramático, sino porque sus piernas dejaron de funcionar en ese momento.

Anna lucía incomoda, como si tuviese algo más que decir; pero no atreviéndose a hacerlo. Miró a su amigo una vez, luego otra, hasta que su corazón no lo soportó más y se arrodillo junto a él.

- Tal vez tenga algo que te pueda salvar… información, digo. – Su voz sonaba afligida, un poco molesta. _No puedo creer lo que soy capaz de hacer por este gran inconsciente. No puedo creer que vaya a sacrificar mi boleto de salida_. Meditó, y aún estado enojada no podía evitar sentir cariño por su mejor amigo.

Kristoff subió la mirada esperanzado; no notando la aflicción de la pelirroja.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Bajo las titilantes luces artificiales de la parte baja de la ciudad, un cuerpo se movía lentamente; el viento ondeando su capa, y un curioso objeto metálico volando alrededor de su cabeza. Este artefacto volador, el cual parecía ligeramente fastidioso, era increíblemente útil. Su nombre era Olaf, un prototipo de IA que podía servir como acompañante en misiones debido a sus funciones; sin embargo, también era buena compañía.

- Olaf. Dime de nuevo, ¿para qué sirves? – Una voz delicada rompió el silencio.

El artefacto soltó una risilla; el IA amaba que le hicieran preguntas sobre su sistema.

- Puedo transformarme en cualquier cosa que necesites, siempre que no sea algo que altere mi volumen; tengo límites. – Comentó cantando las palabras; mientras daba otras vueltecillas alrededor de la joven dama.

Un pequeño brillo en los ojos de ésta, delató su diversión.

- Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, Olaf. – Siempre se había llevado mejor con robots, e IA's que con los seres humanos.

El pequeño robot dio un par de vueltecillas felices alrededor de Elsa, y se quedó quieto flotando a su derecha. Elsa estaba encantada con su nuevo _¿amigo?_

No era sólo el regocijo de ver la ciudad de noche, o de salir de ese monótono lugar, sino el hecho de tener alguien con quien hablar, mejor dicho, algo. Era el sentimiento de libertad.

- ¿Estás listo para visitar la infra-ciudad, Olaf?

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

El infra-mundo, como se le denominaba, era un lugar tenebroso; tal vez no por el hecho de que no era brillante ni colorido como lo era el trisector, sino por la falta de iluminación; y lo bastante desagradable del lugar, tanto por el hecho de que las cloacas exudaban un hedor terrible, como el hecho de que muchas personas en la infra-ciudad eran simplemente diferentes; diferentes estéticamente hablando.

Sin embargo, no todo era malo. Incluso Anna se sorprendió al ver algunos mercados, calles y pequeñas casas, según ella, el lugar parecía una ciudad común; por supuesto, era como una ciudad, bajo su propia ciudad; ese fue un confuso pensamiento que la hizo soltar una carcajada. Se ahogó un poco, debido a que llevaba puesta su máscara de gas (la cual brillaba en la oscuridad).

- No sabía que era tan grande. – Balbuceó Anna; y Kristoff sonrió de una forma que lo hubiese hecho ver orgulloso del lugar, lástima que su propia máscara de gas ocultaba parte de su rostro.

- Anna, no te vas a perder si te quedas conmigo. – Lo dijo como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, denotando que la conocía muy, muy bien.

En el medio de una de las calles, había una lámpara eléctrica, iluminando la acera; al lado de ésta había un pequeño edificio, cuya pintura roja se veía desgastada. En la entrada había un cartel negro con letras blancas, el cual también estaba desgastado, en el que se podía leer: _El mesón de Joe. _

- Ahí vamos a entrar. – Le dijo señalando el bar de mala muerte.

Anna hizo una mueca. _Ugh_.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

**Notas: **Esta historia es lenta en muchas partes, especialmente en el comienzo. También va a ser., bueno, es prácticamente, algo un poco enredado... así que lo siento por los dolores de cabeza en un futuro. (Es broma, no me vayan a demandar. Jaja)


	4. Curvas en el espacio

La Universidad me quita mucho tiempo, incluso el sábado tuve clases, y bueno… por eso me tardé.

Igualmente, me interesa escuchar sus opiniones. :) Y repito, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado.

Les envío un gran abrazo abrasador.

Efy.

**Capítulo 3: Curvas en el espacio.**

El Mesón de Joe por dentro lucía totalmente diferente, las sillas se encontraban organizadas de formas colineales; y el orden parecía perenne en el lugar, al menos para ser un bar. Las luces alumbraban tenuemente al local, y prácticamente todo parecía hecho en madera; claro, eso sería una falacia, puesto que la madera era más valiosa que lo que fue el oro alguna vez, lo que suponía, que eran imitaciones del material.

Había una plétora de personas reunidas en el centro de la taberna; y en el centro había una mesa y sobre ella un hombre; éste movía sus brazos de una forma rítmica y emotiva; sus piernas estaban perfectamente separadas para sostener el peso de su desgracia, y su cuerpo parecía como si se hundiese debido a la carga de sus palabras. Cabe resaltar, que en su mano izquierda tenía fuertemente agarrado un libro, abierto de par en par, a la altura de sus ojos; éste libro se encontraba a una distancia moderada para él poderlo leer.

Eso había sido prácticamente todo lo que los jóvenes que acababan de entrar habían podido ver; pero cuando Anna se acercó lo suficiente pudo escuchar algo más que murmullos, pudo escuchar lo que a ella le pareció como lo más cercano a la libertad de expresión.

Algo nuevo para ella.

- ¿Alguien aquí conoce de democracia? ¿Siquiera conocen la palabra? – El silencio reinó por unos momentos. – Lo supuse, solamente conocemos el autoritarismo político. Nos venden una federación como una mentira; nos venden libertad por imperio. Hermanos, recordemos las revoluciones, las guerras de independencia, y todo lo que la humanidad ha hecho para sobrevivir en un mundo de indiferencia, donde los altos mandatarios abusan del poder. No somos máquinas, pues estamos hechos de carne, somos hombres y mujeres, no estorbos en la sociedad. ¿Vamos a quedarnos sentados mientras otros nos quitan nuestros derechos?

El debate político jamás había entretenido tantas posibilidades, en su vida Anna había presenciado a alguien hablar tan pasionalmente sobre un tema; siempre había sido como escuchar frases poéticas provenir de la garganta de un cuervo; pero a diferencia de los discursos políticos que se podían escuchar en el trisector, aquí las palabras tenían un valor; éstas se sentían más como elegías y menos como las tautologías de los altos cargos.

- La democracia, ese es el único legado valioso de nuestros ancestros. Hace más de dos mil años atrás, en una de las nacientes civilizaciones, el concepto fue creado por humanos como nosotros. Un concepto que mutó en múltiples facetas durante los siglos; un concepto el cual es un derecho y patrimonio humano, ya olvidado.

El hombre mantenía una firmeza en su voz, algo que te hacía temblar en tus adentros, de una forma que se sentía bien y mal a la misma vez. Pues para Anna, cualquiera que supiese de política no podía ser bueno; sin embargo, eso era uno de sus prejuicios.

Tanto Anna como Kristoff tomaron asiento, y se acomodaron en una mesa cercana al centro; como si trataran de escuchar lo que sucedía. Una de las meseras se acercó a tomar sus órdenes, y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con dos extrañas bebidas amarillentas, las cuales tenían grandes cantidades de espuma blanca sobre su contenido líquido; claro, ésta no había sido la decisión de Anna; y por supuesto, ésta era la primera vez que ella veía o probaba eso. Haciendo una nota mental, se propuso a preguntarle a Kristoff el nombre de la bebida, cuando regresaran al trisector.

Al cabo de unos minutos, posiblemente más de media hora, el hombre terminó su discurso, diciendo:

- ¿Hemos dejar que nos arrebaten lo que por derecho nos pertenece? ¿Dejaremos qué hombres que en su vida se han instruido en algo diferente a la violencia y maquiavelismo tomen lo que el empíreo nos ha brindado?– Una oleada de briosos gritos y aplausos acompañaron el final del discurso; haciendo que la joven pelirroja se sintiese pequeña e incómoda por no saber nada de política; y porque ella no había entendido ni la mitad de los términos utilizados. _¿Qué era una revolución?_ Esa palabra se le había estancado en la mente cuando la escuchó en medio discurso.

Kristoff acercó su cuerpo lentamente al de Anna, y colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, le sonrió avergonzado.

- Duró mucho ¿No? – Comentó entretenido, y Anna solamente atinó a asentir con su cabeza. – Mira, necesito encontrar a las hermanas, espérame aquí. No te vayas a meter en problemas. – Anna volvió a asentir con su cabeza, como si no estuviese escuchando realmente lo que el otro decía.

Se quedó sola en esa mesa, aun cuando se encontrase rodeada de extraños.

_Revolución… Me suena familiar._ La joven pelirroja sabía que había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero no podía acordarse del significado, ni de las propiedades de la palabra. Pero a decir verdad, desde que vanearon algunos aspectos en la educación del mundo, para controlar a la población, se había también decidido eliminar algunos aspectos sobre la política e historia; incluyendo las historias sobre las revoluciones. Incluso toda la historia sobre la revolución industrial.

_¿Qué hace tan diferentes a estas personas de los míos?_ Se preguntó, puesto que la mayoría de los presentes no mostraban muchas diferencias, algunos que otros se veían horrible, parecían experimentos sacados de alguna película de horror, pero los otros lucían como ella; _como seres humanos._

Enfocándose meramente en su bebida, específicamente en sus coloides, la acercó a su rostro y tomó un sorbo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, volvió a beber otro sorbo, y así cada sorbo se iba sucediendo el uno al otro, hasta que lo único que quedó en aquél vaso fue una mínima cantidad de residuos líquidos.

Curiosamente, ella no se había percatado de que un hombre se estaba acercando a ella; el mismo hombre que había otorgado un discurso interesante a una multitud salvajemente civilizada.

- Es la primera vez que la veo por aquí. – Comentó el hombre con su grave voz, la cual se escuchaba un tanto ronca. Éste era un hombre de complexión delgada, alto y de piel bronceada; posiblemente ese era un bronceado artificial. Él tenía ojos oscuros y cabello claro. – Disculpe mis modales. Charles Pearson a su servicio. – Dijo extendiendo su mano derecha; aun cuando él realmente era zurdo, según él, la costumbre podía cambiar las maneras.

La pelirroja, cuyo nombre era Anna, sonrió por cortesía y tomó la mano del hombre entre la suya; sacudiéndola suavemente en un apretón de manos.

- Un gusto Señor Pearson, puede llamarme Miller, - Se ahogó con sus palabras, y prosiguió. - Anna Miller, quiero decir.

La conversación entre los dos duró un poco, puesto que al cabo de unos minutos el hombre se tuvo que excusar, y con marcada elegancia tomó la mano de la joven, y la besó; y dándole una pequeña reverencia, se dispuso a entablar conversación con el hombre que requería de su presencia. Lo que la joven pelirroja no logró ver, fue que estas dos personas, tanto Charles como el otro hombre, habían dejado el bar en busca de un poco de privacidad.

Estaba otra vez sola.

Anna dejó escapar un suspiro, y logró divisar a la distancia a su joven amigo de cabellos dorados, el cual se aproximaba junto con otras dos figuras siguiéndole muy de cerca; estas figuras tenían grandes máscaras de gas sobre sus rostros, lentes oscuros, y una gran capa que tapaba tanto sus cuerpos como lo que les quedaba visible de la faz.

Una de las figuras se adelantó a los otros, y se acercó a la mesa conde se encontraba sentada la pelirroja; y tomando asiento frente a ésta, acercó su rostro para poder susurrarle algo a Anna.

- Nuestro amiguito aquí, – Señalando a Kristoff. - dice que tienes información. – Dijo la figura, la cual aun teniendo una voz relativamente robótica bajo la máscara, se podía decir que era una mujer.

Los otros dos inmediatamente se sentaron alrededor de la pelirroja, mientras que Anna seguía jugueteando con sus dedos; se sentía intimidada por la actitud de la mujer. Sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza, en forma de respuesta.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Soltó impulsivamente, para luego arrepentirse de su pregunta; lógicamente, nunca debes preguntarle a un criminal quien es, menos a uno enmascarado. – Quiero decir… ¿Esto solventará la deuda?

La otra figura que se encontraba al lado de Kristoff soltó un par de carcajadas, claramente disfrutando del estado de agitación de la joven niña que se encontraba delante de ella.

- ¡Qué paradoja! ¿No es así? – Anna imaginó que una sonrisa se encontraría debajo de su máscara; y ella no estaba tan distante de la realidad. – La respuesta es directamente proporcional a la utilidad de tu información. Pues, si la info es buena, cariño – Dijo tomando la mano de Anna entre las suyas. – la deuda estará… solventada. Si no lo es, lástima. – Unos segundos transcurrieron y la figura prosiguió. – Puedes llamarnos Géminis.

Kristoff lucía nervioso, y parándose de golpe, tomó la mano de la mujer, y la apartó de la de Anna.

- No deberías hacer eso. – Amenazó entre dientes. - Estamos aquí por negocios, ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo? – Preguntó, titubeando ligeramente. - ¿Está disponible el cuarto negro?

Las figuras se miraron la una a la otra, y asintiendo con sus cabezas, se pararon al mismo tiempo de la mesa. Kristoff tomó del codo a Anna y le hizo una petición silenciosa para que ésta se parase y les siguiese al supuesto cuarto negro.

En ningún momento a Anna se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse por qué su amigo conocía tan bien el lugar.

En el bar se podía apreciar toda clase de figuras, personas, e incluso antropomorfos; que aun siendo parte de la raza humana, era muy difícil de verles como humanos. Muchos charlaban animadamente, otros hablaban sobre temas banales. Claro, no había música en el bar, ni tampoco ningún tipo de ambientación aparte de las voces y risas estruendosas de los hombres y mujeres.

Era un lugar acogedor, posiblemente encantador, si obviabas el hecho de que era también altamente peligroso.

Mientras el grupo se acercaba a la puerta de una habitación, la cual era irónicamente negra, la pelirroja decidió voltear su rostro y dirigirlo a la salida; era un viejo hábito de ella, el cual desarrolló en tiempos más oscuros de su vida.

Se sentía como si la estuviesen empujando; aun cuando nadie la estaba obligando a nada. Y entrando por la puerta, sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Ya en el cuarto negro, luego de haber cerrado la puerta, las figuras dispusieron de sus capas, y lentes; dejando solamente sus máscaras sobre sus rostros. (Y por supuesto, también se quedaron con sus ropajes.) Kristoff silenciosamente se acercó a ellas, y retirando su máscara de gas, le hizo una seña a Anna para que lo siguiera; ésta también se retiró su máscara; suspiró, al fin sintiéndose libre.

Las mujeres siguieron el ejemplo también, de forma que removieron de sus rostros las máscaras de gas; al verlas sin esas máscaras, se podían apreciar sus labios pintados de negro, los cuales combinaban con sus cabellos oscuros, los cuales no parecían ser ni negros ni marrones oscuros; mas sus ojos eran lo único que las diferenciaba, debido a que una los tenía del color del ámbar y la otra de un gris profundo. Ambas mujeres tenían las cejas fuertemente delineadas de negro, éstas eran delgadas y estrambóticas, las cuales enmarcaban sus ojos los cuales también se veían, nuevamente, enmarcados en delineador negro. Un aspecto interesante de sus apariencias es que sus sonrisas se veían ligeramente aterradoras, no importaba si eran sonrisas dulces, nunca se verían dulces en sus rostros.

Ambas mujeres eran increíblemente pálidas.

Kristoff abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que endureció su mandíbula lo suficiente para no dejarla divagar.

- Ellas son las hermanas, mejor conocidas como Géminis. Luz – El rubio señaló a la gemela de ojos grisáceos. – y Sol Girshick. – Comentó señalando a la otra cuyos ojos eran ámbares. – Ellas son… - Titubeó. – ellas son las personas con las cuales hice el trato.

Luz y Sol eran hermanas gemelas, claramente, pero habían sido separadas la una de la otra durante la gran guerra en el infra-mundo, guerra la cual duró cinco años. Cuando se reencontraron, años después, decidieron unirse al grupo criminal más importante, también conocidos como los Anti-azul; estos, quienes ganaron la guerra de los cinco años; por supuesto, estos hechos no son recientes, sucedieron alrededor de 20 años atrás, cuando se comenzaron a entablar los pilares de la revolución.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, y Anna no pudo más que tragar un poco de saliva; no era que las hermanas fuesen horripilantes, al contrario, tenían algo que las hacía inherentemente atractivas, pero varios factores como la situación en la cual se encontraban, las sonrisas aterradoras de las hermanas, y el pobre Kristoff temblando discretamente a su lado, no apaciguaban sus miedos.

- Un gusto. – Dijo, la joven de cabellos anaranjados, con voz temblorosa, pero a la vez seca. Las miradas inquisitivas de las hermanas Girshick, la hicieron tragar saliva de nuevo, tratando de humedecer su garganta; la cual se sentía tan seca que Anna pensó que se estaba ahogando.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

En una fría habitación, yacía reflejado el holograma de Gregor Mendel en la pared, el padre de la genética; naturalmente, éste holograma formaba parte de la decoración, como lo fueron los cuadro y pinturas en el siglo XVII.

En el medio de la oficina había un gran escritorio de color negro, en él había un par de documentos informáticos, esperando ansiosamente a ser firmados.

Había también un monitor el cual parecía estar funcionando solo, patrones apareciendo en la pantalla; la verdad, esos no eran simples patrones, eran evoluciones en el ADN humano, modificaciones extremas. Lo cual podría significar la aparición, o mejor dicho la creación, de nuevas y superiores especies.

La señorita Gardner se encontraba mirando fijamente ése monitor, y anotando rápidamente en una libreta digital todas las cosas que le eran de interés; prestando atención a los mínimos detalles de la cadena genética, se imaginó el resultado. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su faz.

Y la misma sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al leer un correo sobre la falta de insumos médicos en el hospital; leyendo y releyendo los estados financieros del Loghia.

No tenía sentido.

Su concentración fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta; la mujer dejando de lado sus obligaciones, observó fijamente en dirección a la puerta, y tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno.

- Adelante. – Inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta, y uno de los robots entró con un dispositivo en sus manos, un teléfono.

- Sir Westerguard necesita comunicarse con usted. – Comentó automáticamente.

El holograma de un hombre mayor de cabello canoso, rostro rechoncho y cuyo mostacho se veía tenido en canas, apareció.

- Gardner, me enteré de tus amenazas. – Comentó el hombre, su voz sonaba desgastada pero aun así severa. - ¿En serio quieres involucrar a todo el parlamento en esto?

La mujer se mordió los adentros de su boca, para evitar que le temblase la mandíbula.

- Sir Westerguard, le pedí a su hijo, específicamente, que me trajera el documento firmado por el mismísimo presidente. Ni siquiera el parlamento tiene control sobre éste lugar. – La mujer comentó con un tono de voz que denotaba ironía.

El hombre frente a ella suspiró, ligeramente enojado, y soltó una carcajada.

- El presidente… el presidente. – Sonrió. – Verás, vamos a tener elecciones presidenciales pronto; y es hora de que cambiemos de presidente.

La cara de la mujer se llenó de confusión, y de forma inusitada entendió las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Westerguard? El presidente ha estado en el poder por más de 40 años. – La mujer comentó severamente. - ¿Acaso estás amenazando su legado?

El hombre de rostro regordete soltó otra carcajada, y con su dedo angular se apuntó a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

- Jamás Gardner. – La seriedad en su voz era suficiente para que a la señorita Gardner temblara. – Sólo te aviso que las cosas pueden cambiar con un nuevo líder. – _Su hijo se parecía tanto a él_, en su forma de hablar, amenazar y expresarse_._

La transmisión terminó ahí, y la doctora se dejó caer en su silla, de forma pesada; como si la gravedad la estuviese atrayendo a las entrañas de la tierra.

Los Westerguard tenían un plan en marcha; _uno cruel, puesto que nada bueno puede provenir de esa familia. _Rezó mentalmente Gardner.

Su mirada fue directamente al rostro de G. Mendel, como si estuviese esperando su ayuda; como si estuviese esperando que todo esto fuese una cruel broma del destino.

Igual, en el fondo ella sabía que ésta batalla por el poder no la iba a ganar sola; para eso tenía a 2-7-18-28.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Anna había estado un rato hablando sobre su informante, a quien jamás realmente llegó a conocer fuera del trabajo, les comentó sobre los terribles experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en el Loghia; especialmente en algunas partes del edificio donde se encontraban experimentando con el ADN para quién sabe qué. Ella no estaba segura si ellos eran los responsables por las desapariciones, pero les comentó también que posiblemente estuviesen experimentando con las mutaciones en humanos comunes y corrientes; y de ahí las desapariciones.

- Mi informante… - Suspiró. – Mi informante me pasó varios gráficos sobre la evolución de las mutaciones; y según sus propias palabras estaban planeando la utilización de tales mutaciones para la creación de una nueva clase de humanos, algo como… soldados especiales, para acabar con los grupos rebeldes. – Dijo la pelirroja casi temblando. – Pero, hay otras razones detrás de eso, al parecer desean la creación de los soldados para iniciar una guerra en busca de la expansión del imperio. – Las hermanas Girshick la observaron con las cejas levantadas. – Se cree que con el proyecto, la falsa seguridad, y la guerra mejorará la situación económica del país. El plan es prácticamente buscar el bien común entre las naciones. Me refiero, si destruyen a los grupos rebeldes… entonces evitarán un levantamiento a nivel mundial; quiero decir, todos siguen a Nuevo Imperio ¿no?, si perdemos el orden, el mundo pierde el orden también; es por eso la importancia de todo esto para el gobierno. Mientras se tengan controlados a los rebeldes, entonces no habrá problemas políticos en ninguna otra parte del mundo, al menos así presumen. Buscan crear una falsa seguridad en las naciones, y luego atacar otras naciones desde adentro. Es un plan de guerra, para mantenernos bajo su influencia, ganar prestigio a nivel mundial, y finalmente tomar el poder; evitando la propaganda negativa a toda costa.

- ¿Cómo conociste a tu informante? – Preguntó Luz dubitativa.

- Instale algunos softwares en una de las sucursales del Loghia; ahí la conocí; era, creo que la hija de mi jefa. Se enteró de que yo programaba IA's, e hicimos un trato; yo tenía algo que a ella le interesaba, que eran mis IA's; y a cambio yo quería información… que podría vender en un futuro.

- ¿Tienes más información? – Preguntó Sol. Anna sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

- Creo que lo que comenté fue suficiente para solventar la deuda, ¿no es así? – Comentó Anna, y las hermanas se vieron las caras, sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es tu precio? – Comentaron al mismo tiempo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Cuando Elsa entró en el cuarto bar esa noche, se sentía un poco enojada, mas dejó su rostro en blanco. Éste no mostraba nada que no fuera insensibilidad ante la situación. Aunque se sintiese fastidiada, y ligeramente frustrada, jamás dejaría ver sus emociones; tener emociones era malo al fin de cuentas.

Antes de bajar a la infra-ciudad, se sintió curiosa por ver la funcionalidad de Olaf, y le pidió que se transformara en una máscara de gas; éste se transformó grácilmente en lo que ella estaba esperando, una hermosa máscara de gas plateada; la cual era la que tenía puesta.

Elsa había pensado principalmente en buscar información, tal como su creadora le había exigido; pero luego de pensarlo durante todo el camino concluyó que había una forma mejor de recaudar información sin poner en riesgo sus propósitos. Solamente necesitaba tener la oportunidad de inmiscuirse en el grupo criminal de una forma natural, y robar la información sin necesidad de coerción.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Luego de intentar comunicarse con varios hombres los cuales se encontraban en un estado avanzado de ebriedad, y hemos de resaltar que fueron todos éstos intentos fallidos, se quiso dar por vencida. Nadie estaba dispuesto a dar información sobre los Anti-Azul así de fácil.

Suspiró.

El tiempo pasaba, y en sus oídos se escuchaba el tictac imaginario de un reloj; como éste estuviese marcando las horas esperando su sentencia, su fallo. Momentáneamente, su cerebro hizo sinapsis y con una risilla comentó.

- Olaf, deja de hacer ese sonido. – Susurró tan suavemente, que nadie más que ella y su pequeño amigo pudieron escuchar sus palabras.

La máscara de gas se abrazó afectivamente el rostro de la rubia, en señal afirmativa.

- Lo siento, estoy nervioso. – Susurró también él.

Elsa soltó otra pequeña risa, mientras se removía la caperuza de su capa de sobre su cabeza, dejando su cabello libre.

- ¡Hmh! _Une belle madeimoselle! Comment allez-vous?_ – Comentó un hombre de cabellos marrones y gran máscara negra, que se había aparecido al lado de la joven mujer de ojos azules y cabello del color del platino.

Elsa volteó su rostro en dirección al hombre y de forma indiferente le respondió.

- _Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne parle pas français_. – Dijo para quitarse al hombre de encima.

El hombre la miró por un segundo, como si tratase de entender la situación. Y sonriendo por debajo de su máscara, se acercó más a la rubia.

- Ya veo. Tenemos aquí a una graciosita. – Dijo el hombre casi cantando. – Algunos camaradas me comentaron que deseabas información. – El hombre comentó misteriosamente, y mirando a su alrededor prosiguió. – ¿Para qué? – Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo laser de su abrigo negro, el cual se veía desgastado.

Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia la pieza que el hombre tenía entre sus dedos, y luego lo miró a los ojos fijamente sin pestañear.

- Quiero unirme a los Anti-azul, eso es todo. – Su voz no delató ningún tipo de emoción, ni siquiera esperanza.

El hombre la miró perplejo y luego sonriendo, le comentó muy bajito.

- Esa no es la verdad. Dime ¿qué hace una dama tan joven como tú en un lugar como éste? – A lo que Elsa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – Dijo en una voz amenazadora, una tonada baja pero dura. – Te diré la verdad. Quiero venganza. – Dijo entre dientes, de una forma pasional, pero aun manteniendo su voz en un susurro feroz, sólo para que él la escuchara. – Es por eso que quiero unirme, y destruir… destruir al gobierno. – Comentó como si se sintiese iracunda.

El hombre apretó los labios.

- Si no tuvieses ojos tan atractivos… - Comenzó a decir el hombre. – Ustedes, mujeres, me van a matar algún día. Lo digo en serio. – Elsa levantó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. – _Attendez ici_. – Ella solamente asintió con su cabeza, de una forma tan ligera que él mismo pensó que lo había imaginado.

La joven rubia tenía habilidades que la ayudaban a entender a los seres humanos de una forma oscura, más allá de lo que ellos se podían entender a sí mismos. Ella podía verlos temblar, ser la observadora de cada uno de sus mínimos movimientos; entender cuando se encontraban enojados, puesto que la forma en que temblaban era en diferentes frecuencias a los temblores de terror. Y éste hombre, éste hombre cuyo corazón se encontraba casi al borde de su garganta, se sentía tan íntimamente atraído hacia la misteriosa rubia, que no dudaría en darle una mano; aun cuando él supiese que eso podría destruirlo.

Elsa podía ver como la sangre pasaba por entre las venas del hombre mientras éste intentaba hacer conversación con ella, claro, no de forma literal; pero podía ver los ligeros movimientos en sus venas (las cuales se encontraban visibles bajo la piel, en otras palabras las venas más externas.) y conociendo a fondo la psique humana, sólo decidió jugar sus cartas; le quedaba esperar, más nada.

Agradeció silenciosamente a su buena visión.

Esperando por el hombre, se acomodó en una silla de esas que estaban alineadas en la barra, y se intentó relajar.

Pero luego rió cruelmente, recordando que el hombre jamás preguntó su nombre. ''_Humanos''.  
><em>

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Westerguard, el joven y vengativo hombre de cabello rojo y ojos verdosos, se encontraba caminando en círculos en una habitación oscura. No había nadie más que él bajo la luz, pero se podía escuchar a otro individuo más moviéndose entre la oscuridad de la habitación, entre sus gemidos y el sonido del movimiento de las pesadas cadenas.

Gemidos de desesperación resonaban en la habitación, y el joven hombre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sé que no estás orgulloso, pero yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. – Comentó mientras se arrodillaba frente al hombre, cuyo cuerpo se veía arropado por la oscuridad. – Mientras me ayudes, estarás sano y salvo, es una promesa. – Sus palabras sonaban falsas, o tal vez era la expresión burlona que se podía observar en su rostro juvenil. La crueldad escalando hasta sus ojos, y reflejando ira y odio, mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por su boca.

- Shh, calma. No te pasará nada, todavía. – El joven Westerguard extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de su rehén, y sintió sus dedos humedecidos ante el tacto. – Vaya, ¿Ya estamos llorando?

Una carcajada viciosa cortó el silencio de la noche.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Kristoff observó a su mejor amiga con sus ojos marrones abiertos de par en par.

- No puedo creer que hicieras ese trato. – Comentó mientras salían del cuarto negro.

- Yo tampoco. – Respondió ella subiendo la mirada. – Yo tampoco. – Repitió.

El blondo sólo pudo sonreír ligeramente atemorizado; pronto tendría mucho que explicar.


	5. Gravedad

¡Sus comentarios son importantes! :) ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus opiniones! Me hacen extremadamente feliz. :D

**Capítulo 4: Gravedad.**

Si algo sabía Jean Gaudet es que las mujeres terminarían destruyéndolo completamente algún día. Incluso luego de años trabajando entre ellas, años siendo un mujeriego, el todavía sentía el cosquilleo interno cada vez que tenía que reunirse con una dama atractiva. Éste, sin embargo, no era el caso tampoco; puesto que la dama que acababa de conocer, sin necesidad de observar todo su rostro, le había flechado platónicamente.

_¡Qué bella mujer!_ Rezó mentalmente el hombre de cabellos marrones; y como si se tratase de algún mantra, se repitió internamente a sí mismo, varias veces, que conquistaría el corazón de esa damisela.

En el mundo, menos en el mundo del ahora, las personas no actúan por meros actos caritativos, todos quieren algo, todos desean conseguir algo a cambio. Es por aquella razón que Jean decidió ayudar a la joven mujer de cabellos del color del platino; sólo porque era bella.

Estaba decidido, la ayudaría. Lastimosamente, jamás preguntó su nombre, por andar apurado tratando de conseguir su afecto. Reprendiéndose a sí mismo, quiso devolverse hasta la barra a preguntarle a la dama su nombre, tristemente, decidió dirigirse a hablar con las hermanas antes; puesto que ya se sentía ridículo.

Dando paso largos, cruzó la habitación; y deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta negra, la irónica entrada al cuarto negro, tocó; sabiendo bien que era el último lugar en el cual había visto a las hermanas entrar, claro, seguramente no estarían solas; pero lo suyo era igu0al de importante.

Al menos eso pensaba él.

Tocando desenfrenadamente la puerta, y junto con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, esperó a ser atendido. Sus manos estaban nerviosas, tanto con él, y jugueteaban la una contra la otra; sus piernas cambiando de posición cada segundo, como si estuviese muy emocionado, como un niño esperando a que sus padres lo fueran a buscar.

Sus caninos mordisqueaban suavemente su lengua, mientras él apretaba los labios, tratando de calmar su intranquilidad. No podía dejar de imaginarse a esa belleza, como él la denominaba, sin esa máscara de gas tapando su faz. Incluso se llegó a preguntar si esa mujer era una bruja, debido que jamás se había sentido tan atraído por nadie; como si estuviese hecha para ser atractiva.

_Hecha para ser perfecta. _Pensó divertido el hombre. _Curiosamente, no me importaría morir a manos de esta mujer, habla francés, e incluso su cuerpo se ve bien. _Pensó al voltear a verla; se relamió los labios ante la acción.

Esperando durante a lo que él le pareció un par de décadas, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando al descubierto el frío cuarto; y en él a varias figuras. Por supuesto, fue Luz quien decidió abrir la puerta, se quedó observándole con sus hermosos ojos grisáceos, como si estuviese saludándole; o mejor dicho, cuestionando su intromisión.

Él se retiró su máscara, y sonriéndole de medio lado, casi olvidando por completo la razón principal por la cual había tocado tan impertinentemente la puerta hacía minutos atrás, esperó a que fuera ella la que comenzara a hablar.

- ¿Qué es tan importante para interrumpirnos? – Comentó la mujer de ojos grisáceos y pálido rostro, cuyo ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido. - ¿Vas a contestar? O ¿Te vas a quedar mirando todo el día?

Gaudet soltó una bocanada de aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, dando una pequeña explicación a su rostro ligeramente sonrosado.

- Hay una chica… - Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada.

- ¿Cuándo no? – Comentó divertida Luz. Las otras personas dentro de la habitación voltearon sus cabezas, y cuerpos, en dirección a Jean; curiosos por saber de qué iba la conversación. – Si no es importante… - Dijo tentativamente.

- Déjame hablar. – Gaudet se sentía ligeramente azorado. – Como había dicho, hay una chica… - Otra carcajada acompañó a la oración; y él gruñó ligeramente. – La cual se quiere unir a tu grupo, tu sabes… quiere venganza en contra del gobierno, y todo eso. – Dijo de forma tajante, pero colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos; y yendo al grano, agregó. – Deberías ir a hablar con ella.

La mujer no rio esa vez, su rostro se mantuvo impasible, y muy al contrario de lo que Jean esperaba, sus ojos centellearon como si hubiese fuego dentro de ellos.

- Ah ¿sí? ¿Acaso sabes siquiera su nombre? – Él bajó su cabeza, sin decir nada. - ¿Sabes el mal que nos podría hacer integrar a alguien a quien no conocemos para nada, en el grupo? – Él ni siquiera se atrevió a subir la mirada, la voz de ella era lo suficientemente agria y aterradora; lo último que quería era encontrar esos ojos asesinos. – Lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella, déjalo así, Gaudet.

Luz se dio media vuelta, casi dándole la espalda a su amigo.

- No entiendes, hadita. – Dijo afectivamente. - La chica es realmente inteligente. Dale una oportunidad, aunque sea conócela. Sabes que necesitas más miembros; no todos los días entra alguien en un bar buscando formar parte de tu grupo. – Agregó tentativamente, conociendo muy bien la falta de miembros.

- Tú sabes que no entrenamos adultos… sólo niños. Los niños carecen de la malicia que los adultos poseen; ¿cómo sé yo que no nos traicionaría? – Volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermana; la cual la observaba atentamente. – Lo siento, J. Pero no, es no.

Jean se quedó anonadado, esperando una respuesta acorde a la situación, jamás había visto a sus compañeras tan enojadas por la simple sugestión de que necesitaban nuevos miembros; más bien, siempre se mostraban felices de la mera idea de obtener más miembros para sortear quienes entrarían en el grupo o no.

- ¿Sucede algo? Nunca te había visto tan desinteresada y apática. – Preguntó descaradamente. - ¿Sabes qué necesitan miembros? ¿No? – Ella sabía muy bien eso. Pero también sabía que aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, muy dentro de sí mismo, él también lo hacía para conseguir una oportunidad con la joven; y se delató cuando volteó su mirada otra vez hacia donde se encontraba la dama cuyo nombre él aun no conocía; al verla bebiendo una cerveza sonrió.

- ¿Es ella? Tiene lindo cabello. – Esquivó la pregunta.

Él rio entre dientes.

- No necesitas decirme lo obvio. – Bromeó. - Habla con ella cuando puedas. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Hoy. – Agregó. – Cualquier cosa que esté molestándote, no debería interferir con las prioridades del grupo. Igual, siempre se hace un sorteo con las habilidades, y toda la cosa. Si no es útil, no pasará las pruebas. – Dirigió su mano hacia su barbilla, rascando la barba que había comenzado a crecer.

Luz pareció haber meditado sobre la situación, y asintiendo con su cabeza, cerró la puerta abruptamente.

Él se recolocó su máscara de gas, y sonriendo bajo ésta, como si hubiese salido victorioso de alguna batalla; se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba esperando la mujer.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Elsa no era una persona muy paciente, pero esa fue una habilidad que había aprendido durante los años; o al menos, eso creía ella, puesto que eso decían sus recuerdos. Durante su corta estadía en el Mesón de Joe, aprendió varias cosas sobre los seres humanos, y sus interacciones; siendo la primera, la necesidad de impresionar a los demás; la segunda era la necesidad de hablar sobre sí mismos, y aprender sobre los demás de una forma desinteresada; y la tercera y no menos importante, el hecho de que eran capaces de muchas cosas solamente para mantener felices a los demás, claro, siempre y cuando eso les fuese a generar un beneficio.

En su vida jamás había leído un libro sobre interacción humana, tampoco es que los necesitara como tal, ya que ella misma había podido desglosar la idea de la comunicación, entre otras cosas, al interactuar con su mismísima dueña, como prefería hacerse llamar la señorita Gardner; quien para Elsa, era también una persona bastante extraña.

Mientras esperaba por Jean, Olaf se mantuvo charlando con ella animadamente, por supuesto, entre susurros para que nadie se diese cuenta de la conversación.

Olaf era increíblemente gracioso, según la rubia platinada; más que nada era debido al hecho de que ambos entendían los mismos chistes, los cuales eran relativamente rebuscados. Cabe resaltar que Elsa casi pierde el control de su risa cuando a Olaf se le ocurrió contar un chiste sobre la entropía.

''_La entropía no es lo que solía ser. ''_

Ella sabía bien que su pequeño amigo lo hacía sólo para calmarla, pero terminó casi delatando su situación; o al menos casi terminó pareciendo una loca. Curiosamente, todos estaban tan ensimismados en sus propios asuntos, que nadie notó el extraño comportamiento de la joven; razón por la cual agradeció la terrible comunicación e interés para con los demás, que llevaban los humanos en su día a día.

- Olaf… - Dijo dulcemente amenazante.

Éste rio.

- Perdona. – Comentó divertido, tratando de no seguir riéndose por el mal chiste que había contado. – Dime, ¿estás segura de que la doctora no se enojará por lo que estás haciendo?

A Elsa solamente le tocó respirar profundamente; como si se fuese a sumergir bajo el agua.

- No lo sé, pero no tiene que saberlo. A ella sólo le interesa la información, y es lo que le voy a llevar. – Su voz increíblemente baja, que casi era imperceptible incluso en sus oídos.

Un tictac conocido comenzó a sonar en los oídos de la joven rubia.

- No te pongas nervioso. Todo va de acuerdo con el plan. – Dijo acariciando la máscara, claro, para los demás hubiese parecido como si la estuviese acomodando. – Ahí viene. – Jean se estaba acercando a ella, parecía feliz, lo cual significaba para ella una sola cosa.

Buenas noticias.

Pero algo más capturo su atención, un rubio y una pelirroja se encontraban saliendo del mismo lugar en el cual el hombre había estado algunos segundos antes, tal vez serían ellos los que la fueran a examinar, para ver si era una candidata adecuada para el grupo.

Solamente atinó a sonreír bajo la máscara; eso había sido rápido. _Muy rápido_.

Pero, la realidad no podía encontrarse más alejada de la realidad; ellos no eran quienes se encontraban en búsqueda de sus talentos, sin embargo, no sería la última vez que los viese en su vida; de eso se encargaría el destino.

De repente Jean se sentó al lado de ella, sonriéndole con los ojos.

- Te tengo buenas noticias. – Ella parpadeó lentamente, de una forma coqueta y afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿Me diría su nombre, bella dama? – Comentó como si le faltara el oxígeno.

Ella soltó una risilla forzada.

- Me llamo… puedes llamarme Elsa. – Dijo su nombre, al final, nadie más la conocía, y no tenía necesidad de mentir; bueno, tal vez si la tenía puesto que dio un apellido que no era el suyo. – Elsa Lidell.

Jean le guiñó el ojo derecho. _Me gusta su nombre, pero me gustaría más si llevara mi apellido, Elsa Gaudet_. Pensó él ruborizándose bajo sus propios pensamientos.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

A primera vista, el universo parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco; incluso parecía que todo lo que era conocido y considerado hermoso hubiese mutado hasta alcanzar un estado horripilante de cruel y cruda realidad.

Anna jamás se imaginó que ella misma sería la que haría el trato de su vida; de una forma cruel y egoísta, y aun así, se encontró haciéndolo; un trato aquí, un trato allá, y todo estaría bien para ella económicamente, en algún momento de su vida; al menos así lo deseaba, y necesitaba ella.

Durante su infancia, cuando sus padres aun vivían, nunca pasó por su mente ni siquiera durante un segundo, la posibilidad de ser alguien totalmente a lo que sus padres habían deseado para ella; jamás pensó, tampoco, en la posibilidad de perderlos, y sinceramente, nadie puede predecir el futuro; ni siquiera lo que pueda suceder en un segundo, puesto que el universo no se rige por las mismas reglas por las cuales se rigen los humanos; tan frágiles, y a la vez tan maravillosos.

Aun, sintiéndose perdida, traicionada por su propio ego, y apelmazada bajo su personalidad; se atrevió a mirar a su amigo, y dar un par de pasos hacia adelante; igual, sus palabras no podían retornar a su boca, y aunque lo hicieran, se dijo ella a sí misma, las volvería a escupir bajo las mismas condiciones; pues, igual, no tenía ya nada más que perder.

Todo lo había perdido ya.

No es aquello, una elegía sobre sus difuntos deseos; al contrario, es una canción de paz para mantener un poco de concordancia, y posiblemente congruencia entre sus impulsivas acciones y pensamientos racionales; los cuales, tristemente, parecían no llevarse muy bien entre sí; y sólo para hacerlo justo, es menester notar que no todo lo que se hace de forma maliciosa, significa que quien lo hizo, hace o hará, es un ser malicioso por inercia.

Pues ella podía serlo todo, menos alguien cruel; todo menos mala, aun cuando lo intentara intensamente.

- Anna. – El rubio interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga, de una forma casi descortés; al menos lo hubiese sido, si ésta hubiera estado hablando consigo misma en voz alta. – Hemos sido amigos, más que amigos incluso, hermanos… desde siempre. – Comenzó a decir, como si de esa forma se pudiese apaciguar la horripilante conversación, que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder entre los dos individuos.

Anna resopló por la nariz de forma poco elegante, y colocando toda su atención en su blondo amigo, detuvo por completo su caminar; lo único que hizo fue mirarlo fijamente; intentando no llorar.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó como si de aquella manera sus temores se fuesen a esfumar.

- Yo… ehm. Tú. No. – Balbuceó el musculoso rubio. – Al parecer, ejem. – Carraspeando, y tragando saliva a la misma vez, prosiguió. – Al parecer ambos hemos mentido. – Una carcajada falsa salió de sus labios, mientras una pelirroja ligeramente enojada lo observaba.

- Al parecer. – Contestó Anna, sin realmente saber cómo abordar el tema.

Se miraron las caras durante segundos, que parecieron horas; y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro ansioso casi al mismo tiempo.

- Hmh. Esto es incómodo. – Kristoff se estaba refiriendo más al silencio que a las mentiras de ambos; a Anna en cambio, se le hacía incomodo el hecho de no poder hablar libremente con su mejor amigo.

- Supongo. – Fue la seca respuesta de la mujer; la cual sinceramente no sabía que decir, ni como comenzar a explicar.

El silencio reino dolorosamente durante varios segundos, pero al parecer la percepción del tiempo estaba desfigurada en sus mentes, puesto que ambos podrían jurar y perjurar que al menos 5 minutos habrían pasado.

- Yo… - Pero fue interrumpida por su amigo, quien al mismo tiempo comenzó a hablar también; casi al unísono.

- Anna… - Fue algo que aligeró la tensión, aunque sea mínimamente; y ambos sonrieron.

- Tú primero.

- Bien. – Accedió el rubio. – Anna, sé que debes pensar que todo fue una mentira para sacarte información. – Comentó. _Y posiblemente… fue un error mío el haberte pedido ayuda_. Pensó él.

- No lo sé, Kristoff. Pero sé que me mentiste cuando me dijiste que estabas en problemas. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad me estás ocultando?

- Yo soy parte de los Anti-azul. – Anna lo miró sorprendida; de la misma forma que un niño te observa cuando le dices que no existe la magia, y que los príncipes y princesas de cuentos de hadas realmente no existen. – Pero no mentí cuando dije que tenía que pagar la deuda, y si no lo hacía estaría en problemas… porque mi padre sí está enfermo, y sí pedí un préstamo. Está muriendo Anna. - En su voz, todo su sufrimiento se podía hacer notar de la forma más clara posible. - ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Ella no dijo nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque durante unos instantes, su voz se perdió, su idioma la abandonó, y su capacidad de razonamiento se estancó, dejándola estupefacta.

- Yo también te he ocultado muchas cosas. – Confesó la mujer. - Pero igual… me dolió, digo, fue feo creer, como, que me estabas utilizando.

- ¿Siempre tengo que ser yo el antagonista?

Ella lo observó, y negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que exageré un poquito.

- No. – Dijo en un gritillo poco masculino, y luego carraspeando continuó. - Lo siento. No exageraste, fue culpa de ambos; no pudimos confiar el uno en el otro. – Él la abrazó fuertemente. – No importa lo que hagas, siempre serás como la hermanita que nunca quise.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro, sonriendo; aun cuando él no la pudiese ver bajo la máscara de gas.

- Es tu turno de contármelo todo. – Comentó él.

El silencio reinó entre los dos, y ella se sintió ahogada con sus propias palabras.

- Te lo diré todo cuando salgamos de la infra-ciudad. – Accedió de mala gana.

El gruñó por lo bajo, pero consideró que su amiga estaba en lo correcto al querer discutir el tema fuera de un lugar tan repleto con caza recompensas.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Si algo era una norma, era el que cualquier persona que prestase sus habilidades a algún grupo cualquier, tenía el derecho de recibir protección por parte del grupo al cual perteneciese; esa era otra de las obligaciones entre individuos y grupos bajo en la infra-ciudad. Claro, era una clausula universal, que concernía a cada una de las casas, e instituciones infra-citadinas.

Sin embargo, un claro ejemplo de esto también sería el deber de los grupos, en garantizar la seguridad de la institución (lo que algunos llamaban erróneamente, personalidad jurídica rebelde.) y la información; por lo tanto la admisión de nuevos ingresos tenía que ser algo que se pasase por un escrutinio fortísimo; en otras palabras, aun cuando se necesitasen nuevos miembros, las posibilidades de admitir a uno eran extremadamente bajas.

Pero aun así, siempre se estaba en búsqueda de habilidades, personas con el poder de demostrar se aptas para ayudar a la revolución; y usualmente, eran estos los hijos e hijas de los antiguos revolucionarios; a veces, alguno que otro niño, o niña que no tuviese otro sitio al cual ir.

Pocos eran los casos en los cuales un adulto era aceptado, mas no eran casos ni aislados ni eventos implausibles; y de eso estaban extremadamente claras las hermanas Géminis.

Ellas no eran, ni estaban cerca de ser lideresas de tal grupo, al contrario, eran solamente un par de peones más; aun así, su rango era lo suficientemente alto como para poder tener voz y voto en ciertos aspectos, y esos incluían, la admisión de nuevos miembros. Cosa que al contrario de la opinión popular, no era algo muy común; usualmente los niños y niñas no tenían voto en estas cuestiones y eran adheridos instantáneamente, en otras palabras, no había un ritual de inicialización – como algunos prefieren llamarlo.

Pero ese tampoco era el punto primordial de los problemas; sino el hecho de que estando en vísperas de la revolución, se hacía más compleja la idea de compartir información, la cual podría afectar a la susodicha _institución_.

De igual forma, Luz luego de hablar con Sol, le explicó la esperanza que mantenía Jean Gaudet en sus ojos; como si hubiese encontrado a alguien especial, aun cuando ella estaba más que segura de que él solamente estaba interesado en la mujer por factores banales; pero le había prometido darle una oportunidad, lo cual no significaba admitirla directamente, sino examinarla con sus propios ojos.

Nunca puedes desconfiar demasiado.

Sol, entre las dos, era la más testaruda y fuerte de carácter; y aun cuando ésta se enojó al enterarse de que Luz había decidido hablar con una extraña sobre los Anti-azul, al final, decidió ser ella la que hablase directamente con la rubia.

A la distancia, una distancia corta por supuesto, se podía ver a dos individuos, a una mujer cuyos cabellos se veían como la luz de la luna, y a un hombre de cabellos oscuros como el chocolate, también conocido como Gaudet. Tomando unos pasos decisivos, las hermanas se acercaron lentamente a lugar en el espacio donde se encontraban conversando, o mejor dicho, intentando conversar el par de individuos.

A simple vista, la mujer era común y corriente, hasta que observabas sus ojos; hermosos ojos azules como la electricidad, o el mar durante el invierno, repleto de hielo; que aunque ella jamás lo había visto como tal, había visto imágenes holográficas del mar.

Igualmente ninguna de las hermanas se dejaría engañar por unos ojos inocentes, y un rostro que aunque escondido bajo una máscara, prometía ser bello.

Jean volteó su faz hacia las hermanas, que por alguna razón se encontraban interrumpiendo la entrada de luz, creando una sombra gigantesca sobre la mesa; sombra que molestó por un momento al joven francés; pero al darse cuenta de que eran las hermanas, su sonrisa (aun cuando nadie la pusiese ver) se hizo gigantesca. Fue de ese tipo de sonrisas que alcanzan a tus ojos, y te hacen brillar como diamantes.

- ¡Elsa! – Comentó él emocionado. – Quiero decir, el nombre de esta dama, es Elsa. – Corrigió.

Las hermanas Girshick se miraron divertidas, con una pizca de maldad en sus ojos; en otras palabras, sabían muy bien que Gaudet no lo estaba haciendo porque consideraba que la mujer poseía atributos más allá de su belleza. _Típico, Jean._ Pensó Sol.

- Quiero unirme a los Anti-azul. – Dijo la rubia, yendo al grano.

Pero cuando Sol iba a entablar una burlesca conversación con la rubia, algo la detuvo. Algo le congeló las venas.

Los ojos de la mujer tenían algo indescifrable, algo misterioso y puro.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó entre dientes la mujer de ojos ámbares.

Elsa levantó una ceja y fue a responder en el momento en el que sus palabras fueron cortadas salvajemente por un sonido horripilante.

Un grito resonó dentro del bar; mientras que otro afilado grito de dolor cortó el ambiente de la noche. Una exclamación que no duró más de algunos segundos, pero que se sentía cargada en agonía.

Durante un momento, toda la atmosfera del lugar se vio envuelta en desorden y susurros de personas atemorizadas.

Algo había sucedido, y en cuestión de segundos, algunos los presentes dentro del bar se habían parado de sus sillas, desordenando el perenne orden del lugar; se podía ver algunos vasos rodando por sobre las mesas, y cayendo al suelo, provocando el horroroso sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Personas con expresiones de horror en sus rostros, buscando salir rápidamente del bar; mientras muchos otros seguían sentados hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Ambas reacciones fueron naturales, hasta pudieron haberse considerado normales; como una forma de defensa psicológica. Mientras unos se sentían habituados antes tales experiencias, otros preferían regresar a sus casas, para resguardarse en caso de algún atentado terrorista; como había ya sucedido en numerosas ocasiones.

_Alerta roja. Alerta roja._

La frase sonó repetidas veces en los parlantes del bar, incluso se expendió en algunas partes de la ciudad, lo que significaba que todos debían evacuar cuanto antes el sitio; aunque no se sabía si algo grave había sucedido, ésa era una medida de seguridad; la cual había garantizado la supervivencia de los infra-citadinos.

Tanto Jean como Luz y Sol se pararon inmediatamente de sus asientos. Como si se hubiesen estado quemando, y con la misma impulsividad salieron del bar, dejando a una perpleja rubia esperando; la cual decidió seguirlos inmediatamente.

Aun cuando no lo parezca, los acontecimientos pasaron en cuestión de segundos; y la mayoría de los hechos para Elsa sucedieron de forma desenfocada, ni ella podía recordar cuando había comenzado todo, y cuando había terminado; se sentía confundida, aun durante unos minutos, pero de igual forma, eso la desestabilizó, como si una corriente eléctrica de emociones la hubiesen asaltado.

Parándose abruptamente, la joven mujer de cabellos platinados siguió a la multitud fuera del bar, a una pequeña multitud, puesto que la mayoría de los que habían decidido irse habían escapado por las puertas traseras de emergencia; de las cuales ella desconocía su existencia.

Fuera del bar, la pequeña multitud se acomodó alrededor de algo; un algo que al parecer era horripilante, puesto que muchas de las caras estaban deformadas en muecas de horror, otros tenían los ojos llorosos, mientras que una o dos personas estaban al borde del pánico.

Pánico. Eso es lo que hubiese sentido la joven Elsa en aquellos momentos, rodeada de extraños, rodeada de un aire misterioso; ella muy bien sabía que esta clase de situaciones eran normales, y que aunque mucho hizo para suprimir sus emociones, muchas de ellas a veces salían a flote, como las náuseas y el asco.

Y náuseas y asco fue lo que sintió cuando observó la causa de tanta conmoción.

Un cuerpo yacía sobre el pavimento, bañándose en un pozo de sangre, posiblemente ahogándose en ella; su cara denotaba el terror que había pasado por su mente segundos antes de su muerte; sus ojos se encontraban mirando a la nada, y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas, aun cuando sus ojos fuesen marrones se podía apreciar tal fenómeno; y el flujo de sangre, al parecer, había cesado rápidamente.

_Parece que lo hubieran drenado_. Pensó la mujer.

Estaba muerto, con una horrible cortada en su estómago; ésta al parecer se había hecho bruscamente, como si alguien quien no supiera cómo manejar un cuchillo láser, hubiese hecho el daño; o tal vez si sabía, pero el hombre había peleado por su vida, haciéndole el trabajo un poco más difícil a su atacante; o posiblemente éste se encontraba tan asustado, que atacó al primero que se le atravesó. Había múltiples posibilidades; y la mente de Elsa no podía evitar divagar en el misterio.

Y a lo cerca, como si estuviese corriendo, fuera de la escena del crimen, una sombra se alejaba; tal vez fueron las fuertes pisadas que provocaban sus piernas, o su masivo cuerpo moviéndose bruscamente por entre la oscuridad, o tal vez el hecho de que su sombra se plasmaba y diluía en las paredes de la ciudad, de una forma tan clara y obvia, que aun queriendo pasar desapercibido, eso hubiese sido una tarea imposible; y por supuesto, como cualquier sospechoso, puesto que era el único corriendo por las calles en aquella dirección.

- Vayan a por _él_.

Varios hombres que se encontraban fuera del bar siguieron las órdenes de otro; y comenzaron a perseguir a tal sombra, siendo también ellos devorados por la oscuridad de las calles.

Sólo se podía escuchar las pisadas, silbidos, y murmullos a lo lejos.

- Estoy recibiendo una señal. – Comentó suavemente Olaf en su oído, para que nadie lo pudiese escuchar. Claro, éste seguía bajo la forma de una máscara de gas. – Al parecer hubo un malentendido. Oh, y el mensaje te pide exactamente a ti que te encuentres con la persona, ya mismo, en éste mismo lugar; en el infra-mundo quiero decir, dos calles arriba; no espera… tres. El sujeto sigue en movimiento, Elsa.

Elsa musitó un pequeño – Sí – para darle a entender a su pequeño amigo que lo había estado escuchando, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr calle arriba como si estuviese persiguiendo a la sombra que había visto un minuto antes. – Pero no sé me ocurre como salir de ésta situación. Si me voy pensarán que estoy implicada. – Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Las calles de la infra-ciudad eran oscuras, como si los grandes transformadores de energía no funcionasen lo suficientemente bien; pero no era el caso, puesto que al parecer a la ciudad le gustaba estar sumida en la oscuridad, donde miles de negocios ilegales pudiesen funcionar correctamente, como si su misión fuese el esconder personalidades, y mantener secretos entre sus calles.

Y con los secretos, se escondían los mismísimos seres humanos, sombras moviéndose en la oscuridad, silbidos que nunca podrían pertenecer al viento, aun cuando había un simulador, éste no era tan realista como se quería; pues esos silbidos solamente le podían pertenecer a los humanos.

- _Que devons-nous faire avec ça?_ – Preguntó Jean con sus manos entre sus cabellos oscuros, mientras sus piernas temblaban al observar el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo.

Elsa se quedó perpleja, casi observando las reacciones de Gaudet, casi tomando en cuenta cada una de las emociones que pasaban a través del rostro del joven, tomándolas en cuenta para poder imitarlas en algún futuro.

Sin decir nada, su mirada se había dirigido a la del cadáver, y curiosamente, había algo en el cuerpo que se veía sospechoso a primera vista parecía un ser humano común, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo venenoso; y sintiendo la presión del momento, entre un cuerpo muerto frente a ella, y Olaf diciéndole que alguien necesitaba encontrarse con ella cuanto antes, cayó en un estado ligero de pánico; más que nada, era un sentimiento de molestia profunda.

- No lo sé. – Dijo Elsa tratando de calmarse a sí misma, se sentía enferma, como si esto hubiese sido una broma, toda una cruel y asquerosa broma.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Había algo en los ojos del hombre, y no era solamente su imaginación, vio movilizarse algo dentro de su iris.

Reconoció el dispositivo, un nanobot negro, como los que había visto tantas veces en el Loghia. En ese momento maldijo a su maravillosa capacidad de observación.

_El Loghia_. Sus ojos se abrieron, y su mandíbula perdió la compostura instantáneamente; algún miembro del Loghia había hecho eso. De eso estaba segura.

_O al menos alguien que pudiese pagar por la tecnología. _

Un pequeño quejido escapó por entre sus labios, mientras varios pares de ojos la observaron de forma curiosa; al parecer Olaf seguía diciéndole coordenadas, pero no podía escuchar nada en aquél momento.

- El sujeto sigue en movimiento, Elsa. Pareciese que se alejara, pero la señal sigue tan fuerte como al comienzo. – La pequeña voz de Olaf la calmaba en cierta forma; mas no sus palabras. – Algo no está bien.

- Olaf, ¿Qué más dice el mensaje? – Susurró.

- No mucho. ¿Quieres que traiga a… _lo que sea que esté enviando esto_ hasta aquí?

- Amplifica nuestra señal y envía el mensaje, quiero que venga sin tener que parecer… sospechosa. – Susurró entre un susurro; algo retóricamente hilarante.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Durante la conmoción, tanto Kristoff como Anna se quedaron estáticos, observando como las personas me movilizaban rápidamente fuera del local en un estado de terror que jamás habían presenciado en sus vidas.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado en aquél exacto momento.

El rubio parecía encontrarse a punto de desfallecer, mientras que el rostro de Anna se encontraba más pálido de lo normal; ni siquiera sus piernas parecían obedecer a su cuerpo, pues quería salir corriendo, gritar, maldecir, pero su cuerpo se hallaba restringido en movimiento.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hecho un trato con las hermanas, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba Anna, era salir de aquél lugar para no volver jamás.

Cerró los ojos, como si esperara su final.

Pero su final jamás llegó.

Al contrario, la paz reinó, al menos siquiera por unos segundos; durante los cuales olvidó todo lo ocurrido en el momento, y recordó algunos detalles que prefería dejar en el pasado.

'' _Era tan joven, sin embargo, aún recuerdo la luz que me alumbraba esa noche, era azul y artificial. Era joven, pequeña, e indefensa; aun no tenía total control sobre mis cualidades humanas, ni siquiera sabía cómo ir al baño bien, o cómo podría alcanzar el lavabo para cepillar mis dientes antes de dormir; era pequeña en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber. _

_Mi vida había cambiado en sólo una noche, como si me hubiese equivocado en algo, y los dioses me estuviesen castigando; como si todo hubiese sido mi culpa; al menos así se sentía en aquél tiempo. Aún recuerdo la conmoción, y la forma como mi padre se soltó de mi mano para ir en busca de mi madre; aún recuerdo los gritos de los presentes; el desorden._

_Aún recuerdo… aún… aún puedo ver, sentir, casi que olfatear la forma en que tan desesperadamente mi padre se adhirió a mamá, tomándola fuertemente en brazos, mientras moría lentamente; aún recuerdo la forma en que me fue arrebatado todo, la forma en la cual me separaron de papá… también puedo recordar el rostro de mamá antes de fallecer._

_Tal vez no recuerde sus rostros como tal, pero recuerdo la expresión, recuerdo lo que sentí, y lo que posiblemente dejé de sentir._

_Tenía tanto miedo en aquél entonces. Jamás pude alcanzar por mí misma el lavabo, y jamás tuve nadie que me ayudara durante mi niñez; prácticamente el orfanato no cuenta. _

_Y esa misma niña asustada de aquél entonces, se apareció dentro de mí una vez más… odio el desorden, odio los gritos y odio revivir el peor día de mi existencia. _

_Odio que ese día se parezca tanto al hoy. ''_

Abrió los ojos, desorientada.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, a si se dijo a sí misma varias veces; como un mantra, como una oración hacia su persona. _Debes irte cuanto antes._

Kristoff no parecía percatarse del estado de agitación de su amiga, puesto que él mismo se encontraba ya agitado, y bajo presión.

Si bien se sabe que esa no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar, para él jamás sería fácil verse amenazado por algún hecho desafortunado; menos cuando algo más que su vida estaba en juego. Él no podía jugar libremente con la vida de su amiga - mejor amiga, y casi hermana.

La tomó del codo, como había hecho hacía unas horas atrás, y ella comprendió por inercia, que debía seguirlo; y pasando por entre las puertas, a una velocidad inusitada para un par de personas cuyos cuerpos se encontraban inhabilitados de movimiento no hacía más de unos segundos atrás, se encontraron con una escena que les congeló la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Charles Pearson estaba en el suelo, casi nadando en un charco de su propia sangre.

Anna no pudo soportar la vista, y sintiendo a sus piernas flaquear, decidió apoyarse en el rubio que se encontraba a su lado; eso simplemente era otra ironía de la vida.

Un hombre al cual acababa de conocer, al cual pudo ver vivo durante un rato, y al cual no imaginó muerto jamás; pues nunca había, en el mínimo tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, pensando en aquella posibilidad. El saber que esa persona había hablado con ella, había estado viva, hacía que el hecho de verle en el suelo en tan miserable estado la asustara sobremanera.

La muerte se hacía más y más real con cada paso que ella daba. Era como si la persiguiese; aun sabiendo que tal vez, aquél era un pensamiento egocéntrico.

No pudo llorar, no en ese momento, no por un extraño; no pudo llorar ni siquiera porque su corazón se encontrase contraído por la situación, su garganta se sentía seca de repente y su corazón se encontraba latiendo fuertemente junto a las pulsaciones de un dolor de cabeza, que amenazaba con fundir su cerebro.

Se arrepintió del trato que había hecho, no había algo que deseara más que regresar a su hogar, a su hogar sana y salva, y olvidar toda la noche.

Al menos así fue hasta que subió la mirada, y se encontró con un par de gélidos ojos, y un rostro que aunque tapado por una máscara, parecía tan asustado como el suyo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Aldous era un hombre de acción, pero jamás se le ocurrió que serlo le traería tantos inconvenientes; era impulsivo y masculino en su totalidad, y a decir verdad, esas eran las únicas razones por las cuales tenía un trabajo.

Saber pelear no es una de esas habilidades con las cuales uno pudiese conseguir trabajos legales; a menos que hubiese sido un boxeador cuando aún se practicaba el deporte en el mundo. Pero tristemente ese era un deporte del pasado.

_Las cosas jamás son como se quieren que sean_.

Pero ese no es el problema, ni el predicamento; el predicamento de Aldous era el hecho de que junto con sus hombres se habían adentrado en algunas zonas peligrosas de la infra-ciudad; sólo porque se encontraban persiguiendo tontamente a un posible sospechoso.

Él cual parecía haberse evaporado por completo.

_Mierda_. Rezó mentalmente el hombre.

El lugar parecía haberse sumido en un silencio absoluto; y de forma resoluta le dijo a sus hombres fuertemente que deberían regresar cuanto antes; puesto que algo, algo simplemente estaba fuera de lugar.

Volteando su rostro, junto a su escuadrón de inútiles, como a él le encantaba llamarlos, se dio media vuelta para comenzar su travesía de vuelta al bar.

Hasta que sus intenciones fueron cambiadas cuando escuchó las pesadas pisadas desenfrenadas de alguien a la distancia.

Comenzó a correr detrás de la incertidumbre, otra vez, sin saber a dónde lo llevaría.

Sin saber siquiera en cual dirección corría.

Ni siquiera sabía a donde se había ido la sombra.

_Mierda_. Se repitió a sí mismo mentalmente. _¿Dónde estoy?_

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

El joven Westerguard caminaba de un lado para el otro, con sus manos agarradas firmemente detrás de su espalda, mientras que emitía pasos ligeros sobre la superficie asfaltada, que eran las calles del trisector.

La noche era perfecta para él, el escondite debajo de la luna, la cual apenas se podía observar debido a los altísimos edificios que se alzaban con imponencia entre las sucias calles.

Un par de hombres, de hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y de alta estatura, se encontraban mirando fijamente al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que parecía no quedarse tranquilo.

- Mañana habrán noticias a nivel mundial. – Los susodichos sonrieron hostilmente. – Si es que todo sale bien. Espero que no me decepcionen. – Los observó arrogantemente, como si estuviese dando a entender que cualquier error era de ellos y de nadie más.

Los hombres no se atrevieron siquiera a gruñir, conociendo excelentemente las terribles cartas que traía ése joven hombre bajo las mangas. Un ser cruel bajo una máscara de inocencia y beldad.

Aun cuando no era algo nuevo, sólo sus hombres sabían que el joven Westerguard era un psicópata a sangre fría, el cual no dudaría en pisar a quien fuera, con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba; incluso se decía entre sus hombres que el mismo pelirrojo a veces saciaba sus deseos de sangre matando con sus propias manos.

Pero aquello era sólo un rumor; pero los rumores siempre tienen algo de verdad.

- Necesito que charlen con ésta mujer. – Les aventó una fotografía de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. – Se llama Elizabeth Gardner. Trabaja como directora del Loghia, y tiene algo que yo quiero. – Sonrió cruelmente, mirando a los ojos a cada uno de sus esbirros. – Quiero que la convenzan. No importa cómo.

Dijo, mientras desaparecía entre las puertas de su aeromóvil rojo.

_Ya nos veremos pronto doctorcita_. Pensó divertido mientras subía el volumen de la afilada música electrónica.

Él siempre se salía con las suyas.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

En el infra-mundo, era normal el hecho de encontrar personas muertas en las aceras, calles; era también normal el sonar la alerta roja cada vez que se acercaba algún hecho fatídico que pudiese destruir el extraño orden que reinaba a veces.

Lo que no era normal para nada, era el tumulto que sucedió, no era normal encontrar a personas inherentemente inocentes acostadas en su sentencia de muerte sobre el frío suelo. No era normal que esas cosas les sucediesen a los inocentes, pues Charles Pearson era un hombre de muchas palabras y pocas acciones.

- Él jamás se metía en problemas con nadie. – Dijo José, un hombre moreno y alto, mirando el cadáver de su compañero. Su cara benevolente tenía trazos de dolor, escritos en las arrugas que se habían comenzado a formar alrededor de sus ojos y nariz.

En ese momento algunos pasos a la distancia se hicieron evidentes; al parecer los hombres ya habían regresado ya de su cacería; pero eso es solamente lo que aparentó ser a primera vista, pues solamente había un hombre a plena vista.

Uno que vestía un uniforme que ella reconocía bastante bien.

Inmediatamente la vista de la rubia se dirigió a su pecho, y algunos puntillos rojos se encontraban plasmados en él, apareciendo intermitentemente en el lugar donde se suponía que su corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras una ola de realización atacaba a su cerebro.

Estaban ahí para matarla a ella también. _¿Por qué?_

Se movió rápidamente del lugar, casi cayendo sobre el cadáver; mientras que sonidos graves perforaron el aire.

Le estaban disparando; estaban bajo ataque. Ataque enemigo. ¿Pero de qué enemigo?

Los demás actuaron con una rapidez increíble, entrando en el mesón para evitar el fuego, evitar más muertes. Mientras que Elsa seguía movilizándose en las afueras del bar; entrar sería una sentencia de muerte para ella.

Sí, era veloz, pero su velocidad tenía límites; los límites que sus músculos, articulaciones y cuerpo le diesen. Pues aun siendo una mejora, la perfección según Gardner, su cuerpo seguía siendo humano.

Lo que no se estaba esperando, era la mano que la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el suelo; provocando un golpe en seco con la acción.

José se encontraba detrás de ella, eso la sorprendió sobremanera; mientras que al frente de ellos había un escudo protegiéndolos; uno que estaba agarrando fuertemente el hombre para que no se cayese sobre su propio peso.

- Tienes suerte de seguir viva. – Dijo el hombre entre dientes, como si estuviese gruñendo.

Ella no se atrevió a decir nada en aquél momento.

- Elsa, esto era una emboscada. – Comentó muy bajito Olaf, a lo que la mujer dejó salir una agria risa, dándole a entender que ya se lo imaginaba. Ella muy bien sabía lo que había sucedido, esta no era una emboscada para los Anti-azul, sino para con ella; la señal provenía de aparatos bajo la signatura del Loghia, y se negaba a creer que su querida doctora había formado parte en eso.

Se tuvieron que movilizar de su lugar seguro, puesto que el escudo no iba a soportar más bajo la terrible presión de las balas.

_Demonios_. Pensó el moreno.

- Necesitamos separarnos, tú ve a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. – Su voz autoritativa le dejó poco tiempo a la rubia para pensar. Tragando saliva, asintió. – No voltees, sólo entra en el bar.

Y así lo hicieron, ella se lanzó deliberadamente a la izquierda, tratando de buscar refugio entre el duro asfalto, y el cadáver.

Pero como siempre, los planes rara vez salen acorde a lo planeado; Elsa se enredó contra el cuerpo que yacía sobre una piscina de sangre, no se enredó como las cuerdas se enredan, sino como las piernas lo hacen; en otras palabras, se resbaló contra uno de los pesados y poco flexibles brazos del hombre, perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente.

Eso le dio tiempo suficiente al hombre para acercarse a la rubia, y tomarla por el cabello, fuertemente, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, el cual se veía cubierto en un feo uniforme negro.

- No eres fácil de agarrar, gatita. – Ronroneó el hombre en la pálida oreja derecha de la mujer. Ella pudo sentir el vello de su barbilla rozar contra su piel; debido a que éste no tenía puesta una máscara. Ella gruñó ligeramente, todavía sintiendo el dolor de haber sido arrastrada por el cabello.

José se había lanzado al lado derecho, sin esperar el ataque sorpresa de la mala suerte. Él mismo se encontraba siendo apuntado por el arma de un supuesto guardia; mientras observaba como el hombre lastimaba a la joven rubia.

- Déjala ir, ella no es una anti-azul. – Gritó mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de derrota.

- No hay necesidad de volvernos hostiles, o ¿sí? – Comentó el hombre que aún mantenía el cabello de Elsa firmemente agarrado en su mano; mientras pasaba su mano disponible por el cuello de Elsa, fue suave al comienzo, pero luego comenzó a apretar, y apretar más.

Ella fingió toser, puesto que la presión que estaba aplicando el hombre sobre su cuello no era nada para ella.

- ¿Vienes a matarme? O ¿Viniste a coquetear? – Se burló ella.

- ¡La gatita tiene garras! – Se burló él, imitando el tono de voz que ella había utilizado antes. - Vengo a cumplir mi trabajo, gatita.

- ¿Quién te envió? – Preguntó hostilmente la mujer. - ¿Quién del Loghia? – Susurró ella para que el moreno no la pudiese escuchar.

El hombre se acercó al oído de la joven, y colocando sus labios sobre su piel, le respondió muy divertido en un susurro también; y removiéndole la máscara de gas, lanzó a Olaf contra el frío suelo.

Pero Olaf sabía que se tenía que quedar quieto; a menos que su rubia amiga le pidiera lo contrario.

- Realmente, mi misión era ver si estabas bien. Pero ese hombre no me quiso dejar entrar, tú sabes, el uniforme, fue algo de último momento. Lo tuve que matar, lástima que fue de los gritones. – Comentó bajito, besando la mejilla derecha de la mujer.

- ¡No me toques! – Gritó ella para dispersar la atención de los otros dos presentes. Aún podía sentir la mirada del moreno José observándola detalladamente. – Has dañado mi misión. – Dijo en un susurro, muy entre dientes.

- Lo siento. – La besó en la mejilla de nuevo.

- Eso no explica porque había nanobots en el hombre, tú no has venido a ver si estaba bien, tú has venido a matarme. – Su voz era tan baja que al hombre le costó escuchar bien. – ¿No te dijeron que tu objetivo era una mujer?

- Eres inteligente. – Se burló.

Todo pasó extremadamente rápido, el hombre no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo; Elsa había cambiado las posiciones, ahora era él el que se encontraba bajo una mano inclementemente fuerte sobre su garganta; tumbado en el suelo.

Ése momento lo tomó José como distracción para noquear de un golpe en la frente al supuesto guardia que se encontraba apuntándole con un arma.

Un golpe de suerte para él; porque pudo haber muerto si no se movía lo suficientemente rápido; lo único que daba registro de su actividad, fue la quemadura de bala que tenía en su brazo.

- ¿Con qué te gusta el control? – El hombre escupió sus palabras, sintiendo a la mujer sobre él.

- ¿Quién te envió? – Amenazó ella apretando más, y más sus manos sobre la tráquea del hombre; el arma de éste se encontraba en sus pantalones, cerca de su alcance, pero ella no dejaría que éste hiciera nada.

Apretó fortísimamente, hasta que escuchó un delicado y casi imperceptible crujido bajo sus manos. No fue ella la que lo provocó, sino el mismo hombre, que al parecer estaba masticando algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Quién te envió? – Repitió, pero no hubo respuestas; lo observó en silencio, mientras que una extraña espuma escapaba de sus ahora muertos labios.

José se acercó a ella, y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Al menos tenemos un sospechoso vivo todavía. – Comentó señalando al hombre en el piso, el mismo que él había noqueado segundos antes. Fue más que nada, un intento de broma, pero se sintió pesado.

Elsa solamente caminó hasta donde yacía su pequeño amigo, Olaf, y lo atrajo hacia ella, musitando delicadas palabras para que él supiera que iban dirigidas a él.

- Perdón, perdón. – Su pequeña máscara soltó unos soniditos nerviosos, mientras ella se la recolocaba sobre su rostro.

Ella pasaba sus manos por sobre la superficie de la máscara, como si tratara de confortar al pequeño que estaba temblando.

- ¿Puedes enviarle un E-mail a la doctora Gardner? – Olaf le respondió con unos pitidos, y luego lo acompañó un pequeño ''Sí''.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Dentro del bar, esperaban los demás, un poco atemorizados por el bienestar de uno de sus compañeros, casi ninguno recordando la existencia de la rubia. No porque no fuera importante, sino porque todos los cerebros se encontraban casi en un estado de cortocircuito.

Anna especialmente, quien jamás se había querido volver a encontrar en una situación similar, quien temía más por su salud mental que por su salud física.

_Voy a enloquecer_. Se dijo a sí misma. _¿Puedo retractarme del trato? _Pero ella sabía, no, conocía la respuesta.

'' _Las hermanas se miraron divertidas, preguntándose cuál sería el precio que quería la joven._

_- Quiero salir de la parte baja de la ciudad. Necesito dinero; ¿cuánto ofrecen por información de primera clase? – Preguntó de forma aventada la pelirroja._

_- Depende, la información usualmente no pasa de unos 3300 Z's._

_El rostro de Anna se cayó inmediatamente, esa suma no era absolutamente nada; ni siquiera le serviría para sobrevivir una semana en la parte media del trisector._

_- No me sirve. ¿No hay alguien que pueda pagar más? – Preguntó esperanzada._

_- Estamos ofreciéndote más de lo usual. Si quieres dinero, buen dinero, quiero decir… - Sol miró a Luz._

_- ¿Dijiste que eras una programadora? – Las hermanas tenían miradas conspirativas entre las dos. – Porque sonará extraño, pero justamente necesitamos a alguien que trabaje en algunas cositas, para nosotras. Puede haber una buena recompensa que sobrepase los millones, si tenemos suerte._

_Anna ni siquiera meditó su respuesta._

_- Sí. – Exclamó. ''_

_Ugh, soy una idiota. _Pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de siluetas que aparecieron por entre la puerta, y como era de esperar, la mayoría de los presentes sacaron sus armas, decididos a pelear.

Pero prontamente se relajaron al ver que no eran más que José y Elsa; los cuales hacían un contraste increíblemente llamativo entre sus pieles.

Anna levantó la mirada y los observó plenamente; él era ligeramente atractivo, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, las cuales parecían viejas; una gran cicatriz surcaba su brazo izquierdo, y la única forma de poderse percatar de aquello, era porque el hombre llevaba puesta una camiseta.

Luego su mirada se detuvo en su acompañante, la cual era alta, pálida, de cabellos rubios claros, y ojos; oh, sus ojos. Cuando Anna observó sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentir que era cómo mirar directamente a un par de singularidades espaciotemporales; tal vez era mejor describirlos como un par de _estrellas negras _en sus ojos. Aunque éstos eran azules, se veían vacíos de emociones; tan misteriosos como el universo mismo.

Había algo conocido en ellos, algo que le recordaba a sí misma, o tal vez algo totalmente desconocido que a la vez intrigaba a la pelirroja.

Durante su debate mental, las hermanas Girshick se habían acercado a la mujer cuyos ojos parecían estrellas negras, pero la joven Anna no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; estaba admirando la belleza nórdica de la mujer.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser yo tan atractiva?_ Pensó de una forma que denotaba celos. _Es injusto. Si yo fuera tan atractiva como ella, no estaría en éste… este lugar. _

Anna se había olvidado completamente de Kristoff, el cual la observaba con una ceja levantada.

_¿Me pregunto si su cabello será así realmente, o si se lo teñirá? ¿Formará parte de los Anti-azul? ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Tendrá sangre tóxica? Entonces no sería tan perfecta como creía, sería totalmente imperfecta. _Una lluvia de pensamientos recorrió la mente de la pelirroja, mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

Mientras que su rubio amigo, la seguía observando con una ceja levantada.

- No sabía que te gustaran las mujeres. – Le comentó por lo bajo; a lo que ella volteó su rostro en un rango de 180 grados.

- No me gustan, Kristoff.

- No lo parece. – Comentó suavemente; ella sólo atino a mirarlo de mala forma.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

El joven pelirrojo se paseaba por la misma celda, donde se encontraba el cuerpo desnutrido de su rehén.

- Mañana va a ser un día maravilloso. – Comentó casi que hacia la nada. – Nuestro sueño se hará realidad. – Miró el cuerpo que seguía curvado sobre sí mismo.

Éste cuerpo tosió de una forma que la figura, sintió que se le desgarraría la garganta.

- En serio, lo siento. No tenía otra forma de convencerte. – Comentó, mientras se agachaba lentamente hasta queda par con par con el cuerpo en el suelo. – Tú sabes que nunca quise lastimarte.

Tomó el rostro casi esquelético entre sus manos, y lo soltó rápidamente, como si le provocase temor romper la fina piel que lo rodeaba, pero realmente eso no fue temor, sino asco, asco de la vulnerabilidad.

**- **¿Cuándo pasaste de ser mi padre, a ser un ser tan miserable? – Comentó enojado; no había algo que lo hiciera enojar más que la vulnerabilidad en los demás. - ¿Sabías que mi madre aún no se da cuenta de tu desaparición? Me das asco. – Casi escupió sus palabras.

Sonrió cruelmente, mientras se separaba del cuerpo en el suelo, y se limpiaba el sucio inexistente de su traje.

- Para lo único que servías era para hacer dinero. – Dijo mientras salía de la celda.

_Será una larga noche_. Pensó el joven.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

**Me interesa saber que opinan ustedes :) En serio, ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? ¿Qué creen que va a suceder? ¡Saludos!**


	6. Reyes de las calles

_A/N: Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado más de lo normal en subir éste capítulo…! No había planeado tardarme tanto! Incluso creí que iba a publicar el lunes de la semana pasada… (Se me complicó todo)_

**Capítulo 5: Reyes de las calles. **

La humanidad en numerosas ocasiones ha demostrado ser todo menos una fuente de consciencia. Impregnando de guerras y marcando con sangre su historia. Conquistando, destruyendo, y colocando cabezas sobre tribunas; y bajo el filo de un arma blanca; en búsqueda de saciar sus deseos sanguinarios.

Si no hubiese sido por tales desventuras, y crueldad intrínseca de la humanidad, ésta no se vería en los problemas en los cuales se encontraba en la actualidad.

_No importa dónde te críes, la avaricia te perseguirá; no importa cuánto la evites, el odio te ahogará en él; pero sobre todo, no importa cuanto lo intentes, terminarás siendo tu peor enemigo. Tus acciones te condenarán, jamás serás libre de todo lo que has causado. _

Ese había sido el último discurso del presidente Teodoro Zweig; antes de que su país, junto con su historia se viesen sumidos a cenizas, y muerte; una guerra sin precedentes que despertó al mundo de su letargo hipócrita de paz y lealtad.

Luego de la guerra, la vida se veía amenazada por los gases tóxicos, pero aun así, tales químicos no eran tan peligrosos como el humano en sí; el animal que estaba dispuesto a matar para sobrevivir, el animal que estaba dispuesto a matar por placer.

Zweig pasó a la historia como un individuo débil, poco poderoso y de demacrada alma; causante de una de las más grandes guerras de la humanidad.

Una guerra que aún no terminaba.

Una guerra que seguía un curso terrible, debido a su propia sangre.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Los ecos de la lluvia resonaban de una forma casi imperceptible en las entrañas de la infra-ciudad. El agua entraba por cada una de las rendijas de las cloacas. Aquél, no era un fenómeno extraño, mucho menos tenebroso el hecho de que lloviese en el trisector, pero tampoco era algo extremadamente común.

Esas pequeñas gotas resonaban dentro de la ciudad, amenazando con inundar lo inundable; y mientras las calles del infra-mundo, como habían sido descritas con anterioridad, usualmente eran oscuras; sólo siendo alumbradas con las más tenues y sombrías lámparas en existencia; y lo cierto era que a los infra-citadinos esas cuestiones no los molestaban en sí, sólo viéndose enojados cuando el sistema de camuflaje de la misma ciudad les jugaba en contra. En otras palabras, cuando ellos mismos se veían victimas de sus calles.

Dentro del local, bajo puertas y rejas cerradas, se encontraba un grupo de personas, relativamente a salvo de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

La conmoción era gigantesca, aún cuando eran cuestiones normales en la infra-ciudad; porque el perder a un camarada jamás era un hecho fácil de aceptar, y éste jamás venía por manos de enemigos, sino de los más cercanos _amigos_; pues era de conocer, el hecho de que en la infra-ciudad no existían los amigos, aun cuando muchos se engañasen a sí mismos con el concepto desfigurado de la amistad.

Justamente, en aquél lugar y momento, el concepto desfigurado de la amistad había atacado el corazón de algunos, quienes se encontraban anonadados ante lo recientemente sucedido fuera del local.

El silencio se sentía abrasador, y solamente las respiraciones entre cortadas de José, Elsa, y algunos otros se podía escuchar; algunos se hallaban murmurando, pero más allá de eso, el silencio seguía reinando.

Amarrado con algunas cadenas, las cuales servían para resguardar el bar durante las noches, se encontraba apresado el sobreviviente que posiblemente guardaba información en su psique; es importante resaltar que tanto sus ropajes como cavidad bucal fueron revisados, para evitar otro suicidio con alguna pastilla de cianuro, y también para evitar un ataque sorpresa por parte del hombre que pronto despertaría sorprendido.

El moreno, cuyo nombre era José, se encontraba ligeramente herido, pero aquello parecía no importarle mucho al castaño, quien no se había movido del lado de la rubia desde que salieron de peligro, y entraron al bar. Una parte de él se sentía en deuda con ella, y no quería abandonar su sitio en caso de que ella necesitase ayuda.

Pues él era así, servicial, leal y bueno; aun cuando a veces él mismo se creyese malo.

- ¿Segura de que estás bien? – Comentó el hombre mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su rubia salvadora.

Ella no sólo no le respondió, también pareció ignorarlo completamente; su mente se hallaba en otro lugar, pensando en los cuerpos que yacían afuera del local; y muy dentro de sí, sentía la necesidad de recuperar el bot que vio en la herida de Charles, pues no tenía sentido que una tecnología tan valiosa se encontrase en un cuerpo muerto; algo habían planeado hacer con esos nanobots. Algo que seguramente estaría en la codificación de los bots. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Para qué? Y ¿Por qué?

Pues ella sabía bien que dejarlos en un cuerpo muerto no era una de las respuestas; y la pregunta rondando su mente era la más simple pregunta, la que aprendemos a decir primero durante nuestra infancia.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente, y casi groseramente interrumpidos por una voz que se atrevió a sonar más fuertemente que sus propios pensamientos.

- Eh, chica. Te estoy hablando. – José levantó su tono de voz, para darle a entender a Elsa que él estaba refiriéndose a ella.

Ella simplemente levantó la mirada y la llevó al rostro del moreno, levantando una ceja dubitativamente.

- Su nombre es Elsa. – Murmuró por lo bajo Jean, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido fuertemente, preocupado por el bienestar de la rubia; a la cual no había conocido hacía más de una hora atrás.

Elsa bajo la mirada en exasperación; una parte de ella no podía imaginarse como las mismas personas que acababan de presenciar la muerte de un supuesto conocido, pudiesen estar tan tranquilas, e inmutables; eso iba en contra de todo lo que conocía sobre los seres humanos.

Pero claro, se recordó a sí misma que los sangre tóxica no podían ser considerados como humanos. Y los humanos no seguían patrones de comportamiento estándar.

- Debo irme. – Comentó mientras se redirigía a la salida del local, esperando poder investigar por su cuenta los cuerpos en el suelo; su plan ya no importaba, necesitaba salir de ese lugar infernal, antes de que su propia vida se viese amenazada por algún otro sicario.

Necesitaba salir antes de que perdiese de vista su objetivo; algo más grande había ocurrido, algo que amenazaba la seguridad de todo lo que conocía. _Pero antes, necesito algunas respuestas. _Pensó observando al suelo; tratando de no ser muy obvia con respecto a sus intenciones.

Pero José no se lo permitió, pues tomándola del brazo, la trajo de vuelta al puesto donde se hallaba no hacía unos segundos antes.

- Las puertas 'e salida de la ''infra'' se cierran durante las alertas rojas, aún deben estar cerradas. Está más segura aquí adentro, que allá afuera.

- Suéltame. – Dijo ácidamente, mientras sacudía su brazo ligeramente, tratando de librarse del firme agarre del moreno; deseo el cual le concedió, soltándola.

La verdad era que sólo se activaba la alerta roja cuando se había cometido un homicidio, o cuando alguna banda enemiga hacía estragos en la ciudad; y las puertas se cerraban para evitar que el asesino pudiese escapar, al final siempre se podía encontrar algún sospechoso, y en caso de que no fuese así durante unas tres horas, las puertas se tenían que abrir inmediatamente; pues, se velaba tanto por una justicia deforme, como por el libertinaje.

Varios pares de ojos se encontraban mirándose entre sí, tratando de evitar algún tipo de conversación incomoda, pero aquello era imposible; en algún momento tendrían que hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

_En algún momento_.

Un ligero sonido los trajo a todos de vuelta a la realidad. Alguien estaba tosiendo; y no era la tos de ninguno de los que se hallaban mirándose los rostros, al contrario, esa tos venía de un cuerpo el cual se encontraba amarrado a una silla.

Al parecer el rehén había despertado.

Elsa fue la que dirigió su rostro primero en dirección al hombre encadenado; seguida de José y Jean, quienes parecieron haber estado en sincronía.

El hombre tenía el cabello rubio, de un color sucio, posiblemente debido a la falta de cuidado y lavado que éste llevaba. Su rostro se encontraba repleto de sudor y grasa, y algunas gotas de sangre recorrían desde su frente hasta su barbilla, pasando por su cuello y cayendo en forma de gotas sobre sus pantalones; sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, y su boca completamente abierta, tratando de respirar lo mejor posible; pues al parecer las cadenas estaban abrazando fuertemente la caja torácica del hombre.

Durante algunos segundos, todos callaron hasta sus pensamientos en expectativa por lo que estaba a punto de suceder en el lugar; muchos tragaron aire, mientras que otros tragaron saliva; y aun cuando la distorsión de la percepción temporal fue inmensa, los hechos no transcurrieron en más de un par de microsegundos.

José se abalanzó sobre el hombre, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, mientras lo miraba de forma amenazadora. Éste que se encontraba rodeado de cadenas aun parecía no regresar al mundo de la realidad, pues su expresión era más de confusión que de realización.

- Escupe tus intenciones. – Dijo el hombre enojado, llevando su rostro al del encadenado.

Hasta que la cruda realidad lo tomó por sorpresa y, con un gritillo ahogado, se comenzó a mover frenéticamente, buscando alejarse del hombre que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del cuello de la camisa; logrando su cometido y cayendo al suelo dolorosamente.

- Te hice una pregunta. – Dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre que se encontraba contorciéndose sobre el frío suelo.

Pero el hombre se negaba a contestar con palabras, y lo único que hacía era gritar y contorsionarse. El terror era palpable en sus ojos, y al parecer se encontraba en un pequeño estado de trance; tal vez por el golpe, o tal vez por algún mecanismo de defensa; pero eso no lo excusaba de su intento de terrorismo. De su intento de homicidio.

- Piedad. – Balbuceo patéticamente el hombre. – No sé nada. – Prosiguió. Mientras sus ojos oscuros se volvían vidriosos debido al miedo; y tratando de levantar sus brazos para protegerse de cualquier golpe dirigido a su rostro, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su situación; estaba fuertemente encadenado.

Elsa podía ver el movimiento involuntario de los músculos del hombre, el casi grotesco y poco subrepticio temblor.

- Si no vas a hablar... – Comentó levantando su brazo, y buscando en su chaqueta el arma con la cual éste hombre encadenado le había apuntado minutos antes.

- M-me pa-pa-pagaron, pero no me dije-jeron para qué. – Tartamudeó. José se acercó amenazadoramente, y el hombre tragó saliva. - Él e-estaba buscando a-a alguien, cre-e-eí que se ha-había deshecho del hombre cuando le a-atacó, pe-pero luego n-nos hizo re-egresar, y ahí fue cuando to-tomó de rehén a-a la rubia. No-o sé más nada. – Volvió a tragar saliva.

El hombre trataba de respirar tranquilamente, fallando en sus intentos, mientras que José escupía los sinsabores del día.

- ¿Quién era el hombre? – Inquirió el moreno, mostrando su dentadura.

- No s-sé. Él lo mató rápido, y no-o m-me dijo-o más nada. – Un calor extraño estaba recorriendo su rostro, y fue cuando sintió el golpe casi abrasador.

- ¡No juegues a ser un payaso!

- Su nombre e-es – era, J-jack of a-all trades. – Tartamudeó con su débil voz.

- ¿Por qué lo mataron a él? ¿Qué tenía él que ustedes querían? ¿Fue acaso venganza? – Preguntó de una forma calmadamente agresiva el moreno, tratando de hacer confesar al hombre encadenado.

- No lo sé. – Dijo al borde de un ataque de pánico, al borde de un llanto imaginario.

- Al parecer, no sabes nada. – Dijo entre dientes José, acercando su puño al rostro del otro hombre, amenazándolo con un golpe.

Y cumpliendo su amenaza en el acto.

- ¡Piedad! Sólo tomé el trabajo para alimentar a mis hijos. – El hombre escupió su propia sangre, manchando el suelo, y a la vez a su rojiza piel.

- Estás mintiendo. Lo sé.

Anna estaba atónita observando la situación a la lejanía, mientras Kristoff le decía muy, muy bajito que se quedara quieta, al parecer su tembloroso cuerpo hacía mucho ruido para él.

Tomando un sorbo de aire, trato de calmarse; igual, lo único que podía era observar la escena, pues todo parecía haberse quedado sin sonido.

José tomó el arma y la acercó a tal punto del rostro del otro hombre, que éste sintió como se le hundía la mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Me vas a decir? O ¿tengo que perforarte? – Comentó enojado, dándole al hombre pequeños golpes con el arma.

- N-no… n-n-no sé n-nada más. Lo juro.

- Los juramentos de un asesino poco valen. Te voy a convencer a mi manera… vamos pal cuarto, ¿vienes G? – Preguntó el moreno, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de su compañero, Jean Gaudet. Su casi hermano, su mejor amigo, y la persona en la cual él podía más confiar.

El moreno se lo llevó arrastrado por el cuello hasta la entrada de la habitación negra, donde lo metió a patadas. Jean lo siguió, para hacerse cargo de que hubiese más de un testigo en la interrogación.

Y como era de esperarse, la puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás de ellos; mientras un aura casi macabra recorría al mesón de punta a punta.

- ¡Vaya noche! – Comentó Sol, tratando de aliviar el ambiente; pero poco lograron sus palabras.

Elsa se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, su consciencia le decía simplemente que ella sabía que el hombre realmente no mentía, pues ella sí pudo verlo en sus pupilas dilatadas en terror. Eso no lo hacía menos culpable, pero la hacía sentirse culpable a ella; por alguna razón ella era la causante de su predicamento; al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya. – Dijo la rubia, con una pequeña lúgubre voz; sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el cual estaba anunciando el súbito peligro.

Algo le decía que no era prudente quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar. O tal vez era Olaf pidiéndole muy bajito que se fueran, en ese momento su cerebro no quería distinguir ciertas cosas.

- Mañana. – Comentó Sol, y Elsa la observó de reojo. – Mañana habrá una asamblea en el ágora de la ciudad, si llegas temprano puede ser que consigas algún trabajo. – Le comentó como si no hubiese querido decir nada al respecto, su voz delataba su desagrado hacia la rubia.

- Elsa, ¿No? Al parecer estaremos trabajando juntas. Un gusto. – Agregó Luz, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana.

- Sí, al parecer. – Comentó secamente la mujer de ojos azules, y cabello rubio platinado; y mirando al piso, decidió que era tiempo de retirarse. – Gracias.

Anna tenía los ojos plasmados en el grupo de personas que se encontraban en el bar, especialmente cierto ser que parecía traído de la mismísima mitología nórdica; como si la hubiesen creado para caminar sobre la faz de la tierra a voluntad; por supuesto, aún no había visto más allá de sus ojos; había una extraña máscara escondiendo subrepticiamente sus facciones.

_Por dios_, si ni siquiera había visto sus ojos de cerca.

En aquél momento, sólo por un segundo, se le olvidó que quería retractarse, regresar a su casa, y no volver a la infra-ciudad más nunca en lo que le quedara de vida. Se le había olvidado todo.

_¡No! Voy a tomar el dinero por la información, y me voy a ir._ Pensó moviendo la cabeza tajantemente de un lado al otro, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaría bien en un futuro; tratando de quitarse los pensamientos casi obsesivos sobre el cabello de la mujer. _En serio quiero saber si es natural… _El pensamiento apareció de la nada.

No era extraño que Anna se sintiese atraída, casi en algún aspecto, enamorada a primera vista; no era la primera vez que se sentía repulsivamente celosa, y a la vez atraída hacia alguien, mas ella misma sabía que eso sólo le traería problemas a la larga; bueno, eso y su impulsividad. Además de que no era sólo una tontería involucrarse con una sangre tóxica, sino que además una que no lo aparentaba; se sentiría engañada si la hubiese conocido en el trisector.

Por alguna razón se enojó con la rubia simplemente por el pensamiento. _Sin duda se hubiese reído de mí. _

Por el otro lado, su mente seguía reviviendo los eventos de la noche, como si estuviese haciendo un resumen inconsciente de todo lo que le ha salido mal en el día. Desde el momento en que colocó un pie en la taberna, hasta que vio el cadáver de alguien a quien había conocido ese mismísimo día.

Quiso vomitar.

- ¿Kristoff? – Preguntó suavemente, mientras lo observaba detalladamente. Su gran nariz, sus ojos amables, y su gracioso rostro.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó el rubio, mirándola atentamente.

- ¿Puedo… ¿No quiero hacer esto? Digo, no quiero trabajar para ellos… fue un error. – Preguntó mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico.

- Oh, Anna. – La voz del hombre de ojos marrones sonaba molesta.

- ¿Qué? – Casi gritó.

- Anna… - Dijo tomándola por los hombros, haciendo que ella le observara. – No puedes romper los tratos sólo porqué sí, mira… tienes derechos. Sí, pero también tienes obligaciones, y… si hubiese… si se pudiera… No, si fuese posible, yo mismo me hubiese salido hace tiempo. – Divagó.

Cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente, tratando de calmar a su mente, la cual parecía estar enloqueciendo en aquél instante.

_Esto es normal, lo he vivido antes. No hay de que temer. Salvo que la última vez todo salió mal, y perdí a mi familia._ Otro ataque de pánico comenzó debido a sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

_Gritos y llanto inundaban el lugar._

Su mente divagaba entre la realidad, y su pasado; sus recuerdos. Poco a poco se desligaba más y más de la realidad, casi ignorando las miradas preocupadas que su mejor amigo le lanzaba de vez en cuando. Él conocía ese estado de su amiga, la había conocido poco después de la muerte de sus padres, en la calle.

_Nunca sabré si el llanto era el mío, o el de otra persona; pero sé que esas lágrimas sí me pertenecían._

- Anna… Anna. – La tomó por los hombros, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, y la sacudió ligeramente. Nadie además de él estaba prestándole atención a ella. – Todo va a estar bien.

Ella solamente suspiró, y asintió con su cabeza.

- Estoy bien, Kristoff. – Le intentó sonreír. – Fue sólo un mal recuerdo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

El apartamento era un desastre, cajones de ropa en los suelos, closets y armarios destruidos, ropa sobre el suelo; y luego de todo eso, no pudieron encontrar nada útil, ni a nadie en su defecto, en ese apartamento.

La mujer no se encontraba en su hogar, y nada referente a su trabajo tampoco.

_Maravilloso._ Pensó sarcásticamente uno de los hombres, mientras observaba el desorden en la habitación. _El patrón nos va a matar._

Él había siempre tomado cada una de sus misiones con total seriedad, no dejándose vencer por las desventuras de algunos errores los cuales él llamaría _pequeños defectos técnicos._

Algo le tendría que llevar a _su señor_, si no sería su fin, y él lo sabía.

- Joder. – Musitó entre dientes. – Busquen cualquier mierda que pueda tene' valor. Tomen las computadoras, busquen cualquier cosa, háganlo, no m'importa. Consigan algo de valor. Ya. – Comandó, mientras salía por la puerta del apartamento, enojado y con la amenaza de un dolor de cabeza acercándose.

Su vida nunca había sido fácil después de todo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Aldous había perdido no solo de vista al hombre, sino su camino de regreso; y el admitir que se encontraba perdido en las mismísimas calles de su ciudad era algo simplemente patético en su mente. No importaba siquiera donde se encontrase, el problema era el haber perdido de vista al objetivo.

¿Cómo iba a vengar la muerte de Charles si no llevaba el cuerpo del sospechoso? Era uno de los pensamientos que recurrían su mente.

Enojado pateó fuertemente un trozo de pavimento, el cual parecía haberse desprendido del suelo; y entonces fue cuando lo pudo detallar. En el lugar donde él había perjurado haber visto a la sombra pasar, había algo.

Algo misterioso. Al parecer a alguien se le había caído algo de importancia.

Él se acercó a ver, y se desilusionó al ver una jeringa médica completamente vacía sobre el suelo. Un desperdicio en materiales médicos a fin de cuentas.

Lo que no vio, fue al pequeño ejército de micro-nanobots que se encontraban en tal jeringa. Casi invisibles, casi inofensivos.

Y eso bots eran, inofensivos; al menos hasta que fuese dada la orden contraria; y su suerte sería terrible, si se hallase en aquél momento para presenciar aquello.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

La mujer se encontraba en su oficina, aterrorizada por el mensaje que recibió por parte de Olaf.

'' _Hubo un atentado contra 2-7-18-28, hoy a las 17:54. ''_

Eso fue todo lo que decía el mensaje; pero fue más que suficiente como para que a través de su cuerpo recorriera una onda eléctrica de temor, despertándola casi inmediatamente de su letargo. Si Elsa no estaba a salvo, ella tampoco lo estaría; al menos eso fue lo que dedujo su cerebro.

No se había atrevido a ir a su apartamento, por obvias razones. Desde su oficina en el Loghia le era más sencillo recibir y enviar información hacia su querida _espía, su amado proyecto. _Pero no era aquella la única razón, sino el problema de salir a las calles después de ciertas horas; simplemente se estaría suicidando si así lo hiciese.

Pero aquél no era ni el problema ni la preocupación que ocupaba la mente de la mujer.

Alguien tenía acceso a la información sobre el proyecto, sobre las entradas de información que eran tanto enviadas, como recibidas en su mismísima oficina.

Era eso, o alguien de su confianza estaba jugando en su contra; y eso era aún más terrorífico que la idea de una falla en la seguridad, en el sistema en el cual había gastado tanto dinero.

_No es el momento para perder los estribos_. Se reprochó a sí misma, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su silla de cuero, cuyo respaldar era reclinable. Suspiró, llevándose una mano hacia sus cabellos negros.

Tomando de su teléfono, contacto vía red a Olaf. Dándole un mensaje claro:

'' Dile a 2-7-18-28 que regrese cuanto antes. Es una orden, no una sugerencia. ''

Buscando en su escritorio un calmante, se desesperó aún más. No recordaba donde lo había colocado.

- Está en la gaveta de la izquierda. – Comentó una voz en la habitación; cosa que sobresaltó a la mujer.

- No me asustes así, P.I.A. – Le reprochó la mujer a su sistema IA. Y buscando en la gaveta que tenía a mano izquierda, dio con sus calmantes. – Gracias. – Dijo entre dientes, obstinada de sentirse vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

- No hay de qué. – Canturreó la voz de IA.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Si algo era totalmente cierto, era el hecho de que Elsa se sentía completamente incómoda. Una parte de ella quería esperar a la salida del hombre, para poder enterarse de los sucesos, la otra parte de ella quería entrar y destruir cualquier evidencia en su contra; y otra parte de ella quería festejar por haber conseguido un poco de información.

_Mañana en el ágora de la ciudad._

Las miradas de las mujeres estaban prendidas en ella, juzgándola, como si pudieran leer sus pensamientos. Como si pudieran ver a través de su máscara e intenciones.

Intenciones oscuras para los infra-citadinos, y brillantes para el resto del mundo.

Al menos, de eso estaba convencida.

Al levantar su mirada del sucio y supuestamente frío suelo, la pasó rápidamente por cada uno de los presentes, hasta que se detuvo en alguien que parecía estar al borde del llano.

La misma pelirroja que le había estado observando de una forma precavidamente intensa durante al menos veinte minutos; al parecer todo el problema le había afectado profundamente.

Elsa no le quiso prestar muchas más atención debido a que se encontraba en un apuro por salir del lugar; pero aun así dirigió su mirada hacia los presentes una vez más, a un musculoso rubio, a un par de mujeres cuyos cabellos eran negros, y la misma mujer de cabellos rojos que había observado segundos antes; persona la cual se encontraba mirándola intensamente de vuelta.

Se sentía acorralada por tales ojos, como si aun sin querer estuviesen observándola completamente. Aun cuando no fuese a ella a quien estuviesen apuntando.

Nunca se había sentido más descubierta en su vida; pero aun así, su rostro se mantuvo parco de expresiones, tratando de evitar las miradas de extrañeza que recibiría si por alguna razón se dejase llevar por sus pensamientos, y emociones negativas en aquel momento. Casi mordiendo la molestia, y el cansancio, se dio la vuelta.

Una parte de ella tampoco quería volver a encontrarse como una cautiva bajo una mirada predadora, más nunca quiso encontrarse tampoco bajo las miradas de inconformidad y desconfianza de las hermanas.

Despidiéndose brevemente, salió por la puerta con un pensamiento en mente.

Llevar pruebas al laboratorio.

- Rubia. – Elsa paró en seco, volteando su rostro hacia la dueña de la voz. – Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte antes de que te vayas… hablemos afuera. – Sol le dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia la puerta, casi adentrándose en una dimensión desconocida.

Elsa no pudo hacer más nada que asentir con su cabeza, no se encontraba con ganas de batallar o salir corriendo de alguna situación.

Y callando sus pensamientos, cruzó por la puerta.

En la oscuridad de la ciudad, aun se podían apreciar algunas que otras cosas, las cuales se encontraban tenuemente iluminadas. Pero entre esas cosas que se podían apreciar, no se encontraban los cuerpos de ninguno de los dos hombres que habían muerto esa misma noche.

Lo cierto era que había restos en el suelo, denotando que hubo alguna vez, un cuerpo ahí. Pero todo lo demás, parecía haber sido consumido a una velocidad increíble por algo; otra posibilidad era que alguien hubiese tomado los cuerpos y se los hubiera llevado. Pero para Elsa la segunda opción sonaba poco práctica.

Su mente se paralizó por un instante, en shock, porque ella estaba esperando algo completamente distinto. Esperaba un cuerpo rezumando sangre en el suelo, esperaba conseguir muestras para dar con el culpable, y especialmente esperaba ver la cara de su atacante para así conseguir un nombre real, y conexiones eventualmente.

Pero nada se dio como se suponía, y es porque raras veces las cosas siguen un patrón deseado.

Fue como si el universo hubiese querido perdonarla en aquél instante, Sol también fue testigo de todo. Corroborando que no estaba loca. En el lugar donde solía haber un par de cuerpos no había ya nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Un grito ahogado resonó en la oscuridad, mientras que Elsa recobraba parte de su capacidad motriz.

Y acercándose lentamente a los restos de lo que fue alguna vez un completo ser humano, pudo ver pequeños bots moviéndose salvajemente, devorando la carne del supuesto cadáver; ahí fue cuando lo supo, no era a ella a la que estaban buscando principalmente, ella no era más que el bono con el cual se encontraron, lo que estaban haciendo era una prueba terrorista de cómo funcionarían los bots si estos fuesen programados para devorar carne.

Al menos así lo pensó, y no pudo evitar temblar.

- ¿Q-qué? – La mente de Sol se encontraba en un estado parecido al de la joven de cabellos platinados.

Y tomando un paso firme, intentó acercarse para obtener una mejor imagen de lo sucedido.

- No. No te acerques más, lo que sea que haya roído los cuerpos sigue ahí. – Le advirtió la rubia a la mujer, tratando de insertar un poco de sentido común en su cerebro.

- ¿Una bacteria? – Preguntó la mujer de ojos ámbares.

- No lo puedo saber… - Comentó Elsa irónicamente.

- Cierto.

Una ola de realizaciones llegó al cerebro de Elsa en aquél momento.

Y fue ahí cuando lo entendió; si sus sospechas eran ciertas podría conseguir una muestra de los bots antes de que fuesen activados, o al menos antes de que se descompusiesen como al parecer había sucedido con los bots en los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron cadáveres. Lo cierto era que usualmente los nanobots, específicamente los diseñados para una misión ilícita, tenían un curso de vida muy corto, y era de esperarse que se desintegrasen a medida que cumplían sus objetivos.

Eso era lo que ella pensaba, además del hecho de que era sumamente peligroso buscar una muestra en un ambiente hostil; como el de los cuerpos.

Si tenía suerte, conseguiría la muestra.

- ¿Alguien…? O... – Elsa comenzó a divagar en busca de palabras. – ¡Advierte adentro!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó atónita la mujer de ojos del color del ámbar.

- Ese hombre puede estar _contaminado_ también. – Su voz sonaba desesperada, aun cuando en su interior ella realmente no se sintiese así. Era, después de todo, parte de su fachada el aparentar tener sentimientos empáticos.

Y con sus ojos bien abiertos, Sol entró apresuradamente al bar; Elsa la siguió muy de cerca. Claramente todos los demás estaban preocupados y sumergidos en otras banalidades como para percatarse de las dos mujeres que se encontraban caminando azoradas para llegar a la habitación negra.

Y tratando de abrir la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que estaba sellada por dentro. Tocaron fuertemente la puerta, varias veces, esperando a que ésta fuera contestada.

Pero eso no sucedió, nadie la abría; y temiéndose lo peor fueron a golpear la puerta más fuertemente, pero ésta en aquél momento decidió abrirse, dejando al descubierto el rostro incrédulo del francés.

- ¿Solecito? ¿Elsa? – Preguntó casi insensatamente.

- Aléjate de él, José. – Gritó Sol, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Pero eso poco le importó.

El susodicho la miró extrañado, y por un momento creyó que era solamente un chiste, lo malo fue, que no lo era.

Y como todo en la vida, ocurrió completamente rápido y de una manera poco placentera, pues el hombre que desde hacía rato se estaba retorciendo, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

Algo lo estaba matando por dentro.

Algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Y Elsa no entendía nada.

El hombre se comenzó a retorcer en su asiento, mientras las cadenas que lo sostenían, sonaban con el vaivén de cada movimiento que hacía.

Ya era tarde para ayudarle; ya era tarde para acercarse a él.

Ya era tarde para salvarle de una tecnología que aún no tenían los gobiernos bajo sus mangas.

_¿Qué está sucediendo?_ Se preguntó Elsa a sí misma, no queriendo saber la respuesta. _O todo esto es una terrible coincidencia, o… _

Poco a poco los tejidos del hombre se comenzaron a desintegrar bajo el hambre incesante de los bots.

Salieron apresurados del cuarto, tratando de evitar a toda costa presenciar ese horrible espectáculo. Al salir cerraron la puerta, aun en su estado de impresión el sentido común reinaba.

- ¿Qué mierda pasó?

- Estaban infectados por algo… el cuerpo de Pearson estaba totalmente destruido para cuando salimos… - Sol comentó, mientras José enarcaba una ceja dubitativamente. – Necesitaba hablar a solas con la rubia. – Agregó.

- Como sea. ¿Me pueden explicar qué está sucediendo?

- No me molestaría si me lo explicaran a mí también. – Dijo en voz baja Sol, enojada.

- Si es una bacteria infecciosa estamos todos en peligro…

- No creo. – Comentó Gaudet.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó José.

- Ellos eran espías, es normal que utilicen técnicas de suicidio en caso de ser retenidos como rehenes. – Comentó Jean.

- No es un caso normal de suicidio. – Respondió el moreno.

- Ya no podemos hacer nada. – Dijo el francés tomando el liderazgo por un momento. - Necesitamos esterilizar el cuarto negro, y la calle.

La forma en que lo dijo lo hizo ver sospechoso ante los ojos de la rubia, quien se había quedado callada durante todo el intercambio de palabras. No porque no tuviese nada que decir, sino porque jamás traicionaría a los suyos.

_Al menos no ante los rebeldes._ Pensó.

José y Jean entraron en una acalorada discusión sobre lo que deberían hacer; ninguno de los dos dándole la razón al otro.

A lo lejos parecía como una reunión de amigos, pero a medida de que te acercabas comenzabas a notas la disforia entre los presentes.

Y de eso estaba completamente consciente Anna, quien junto a Kristoff estaban escuchando trozos de la tertulia.

Especialmente Anna quien estaba observando el intercambio casi sin parpadear. La razón por la cual seguían ahí era porque Kristoff estaba esperando a intercambiar algunas palabras con las hermanas antes de retirarse. También porque como buen hombre joven, estaba deseoso de conocer las últimas noticias.

Éste hizo un movimiento, como si tratara de acercarse un poco para escuchar mejor; pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por una vocecita.

- Kristoff. – Le dijo Anna suavemente. – Me quiero ir, Kristoff. Vámonos, por favor. – Le pidió.

- Ya nos vamos a ir, te lo prometo. Pero primero necesito arreglar algunas cosas, ¿vale? – Le respondió y preguntó el hombre rubio.

Se sentía como la niña que fue aquella vez, perdida en un mundo más grande que ella.

Pero al menos ahora tenía algo con lo cual entretener su mente; aunque ella tampoco comprendía mucho.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Si existía algo impenetrable, intocable e indestructible, eso era la seguridad del misterioso edificio negro del cual todos hablaban. El Loghia era la sede de la seguridad, tanto así que ni el C.I.M. podía equiparar su tecnología con la del hospital.

Era simplemente un misticismo que rodeaba al lugar, y lo transformaba en algo cientos de veces más aterrador de lo que posiblemente era. Y cabe resaltar el hecho de que ya de por sí, incluso para los trabajadores, el sitio era aterrador.

La mayoría desconocía lo que sucedía luego del decimosexto piso; y nadie conocía a ni uno de los trabajadores, médicos, empleados de seguridad o sanidad que trabajaran en aquél lugar. Era simplemente como un agujero negro, el que entrase nunca salía.

Pero desde luego, aquella era una visión pesimista de las actividades realizadas en tal planta; pero es igual a lo que sucedía con cada uno de los misterios del piso. Nadie sabía nada, y los que sí sabían, no se atrevían a decir nada; era como un pacto oscuro entre la ciencia y el edificio. Eras libre de practicar lo que quisieras, a cambio de discreción.

Un precio alto, pero prometedor de mayores recompensas en un futuro.

Pero, de nuevo, ése no era el problema con el piso dieciséis, el problema era que alguien quería desvelar sus secretos.

La alarma de seguridad del edificio estaba delatando las intenciones del profanador; quien escribiendo más rápidamente sobre su teclado holográfico, intentó evitar más daños y errores.

Pero ya era tarde, la alarma se había disparado.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Gardner desde su oficina estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y pudiendo claramente escuchar la alarma de seguridad resonando fuertemente en lo largo del edificio, se paró rápidamente, tratando de ver lo que sucedía.

En el monitor de su ordenador aparecía la frase _'Amenaza de seguridad.'_ en colores rojos.

- Alguien intenta acceder a la información del piso dieciséis. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – Preguntó P.I.A. tranquilamente, como si todo lo que estuviese ocurriendo no la afectara a ella.

- Cambia la configuración de seguridad. – Le respondió Gardner enojada. Ésa simplemente no había sido su día… o noche.

- Si hago eso no podrás acceder a ciertos mecanismos, manualmente. – Le advirtió su IA. La mujer refunfuño enojada; _¿era mucho pedir un IA obediente?_ Pensó.

- ¿Qué recomendarías? – Trató de disipar sus dudas buscando una segunda opinión.

- Contraatacar, y conseguir la ubicación del agresor. – La tranquilidad del IA la consternaba.

- Si es posible, hazlo. – Le respondió con el mismo tono de complaciente tranquilidad.

El IA se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, antes de continuar con la tertulia.

- El individuo se ha desconectado. No logré conseguir nada.

Gardner sintió como sus manos temblaban, el estrés consumiendo su cuerpo, mente y alma.

- ¿Hubo daños? – Sintió como su voz temblaba ante la pregunta. Sus ojos verdes enfrascados en la pantalla que tenía al frente.

- Ni uno sólo, al parecer sus intenciones eran de espiar y no dañar.

- Duplica la seguridad en el dieciséis. No vamos a dejar que nadie se meta en donde no le llaman. – Dijo más para sí misma que para su programa.

Ser jefa de toda una organización era un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, y el hecho de que hacía poco había conseguido el puesto (pasar de médico a jefe del hospital era un éxito muy grande en su currículo) no era algo alentador, pues su cerebro y cuerpo aún no se hallaban acostumbrados al estrés del trabajo.

Era cierto que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde; y ella había perdido muchísimas cosas.

Su único consuelo, era todo lo que había ganado; y aun así se sentía engañada por las falsas promesas de la organización.

Y llevando su mano izquierda a su cabeza, trato de masajear sus sienes, tratando de calmar la presión que en ellas sentía.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Al momento de su partida, Elsa prácticamente pareció desaparecer; de la misma manera que apareció en el bar buscando unirse al grupo, se fue. De una manera sigilosa, casi inhumana.

Y lo que más le enojaba a Sol Girshick, era el hecho de que Jean confiara en ella, y al parecer José lo hacía también. Eso hacía hervir la sangre de la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos ámbares.

_No deberían ser tan confianzudos. _Pensó amargamente.

Antes de que la rubia desapareciera completamente, la mujer se había encargado de poner al tanto a Kristoff sobre su nueva _aventura, _como le gustaba decir a él; y éste como buen miembro y amigo, siguió las órdenes de su _superior_, y se puso en marcha detrás de Elsa, tratando de ser sigiloso.

Su misión era mantener un ojo en la rubia, y recaudar información referente a ella. Y no porque fuese sospechosa de algo, sólo era parte del protocolo del grupo el saber con quién estaban lidiando. Aunque claramente, ante los ojos de Sol, ella podía ser sospechosa.

El mero hecho de haber salido de la infra-ciudad relajó completamente a la joven pelirroja; pero contrariamente a lo que ella creía que sucedería, Kristoff pasó por alto su automóvil.

- ¿Kris? Tu coche está aquí. – Le comentó, y por un momento sintió un aire de normalidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Él la observó y sonriéndole le dijo.

- Voy a dar un paseo. Puedes llevarte el carro a tu casa, lo pasaré buscando mañana.

- No más mentiras, por favor. – Declaró enojándose.

- Es sólo una misión, Anna. No puedo llevarte conmigo. – Dijo serio.

- No te estaba pidiendo que me llevaras. Digo… ugh, haz lo que quieras. – Le comentó mientras éste se alejaba. – Puedo ir sola. – Murmuró traviesamente, mientras perseguía a su amigo. La curiosidad podía tomar lo mejor de ella.

Las calles del trisector eran totalmente diferentes a las del infra-mundo. Gigantescos edificios decoraban a la ciudad, callejones de todos los tipos, personas caminando libremente por la calle, y luces; muchísimas luces de muchos colores.

Por un momento Anna olvidó todo lo que aturdía a su mente. Se sintió como una niña pequeña, jugando a los espías; y no era porque ella misma no tuviese suma confianza en su amigo, sino porque una pequeña parte de ella comenzó a desconfiar; mientras se mentía a sí misma con la misma frase: _Lo hago en caso de que necesite mi ayuda._

Si bien era cierto que caminar por el trisector era más fácil, Kristoff era un hombre de piernas largas y de rápido caminar; lo cual le dificultaba la tarea a la pelirroja.

Kristoff iba a la delantera, caminando a paso rápido, casi tratando de atrapar a la figura de la rubia.

Pero su misión no era atraparla, sino suplir información.

Llegando a una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, y aun en lo tarde de la noche, había una plétora de personas caminando, o aero-vehículos surcando los cielos de la selva de concreto.

Para cuando Kristoff se dio cuenta, la rubia había desaparecido en el mar de concreto y personas; camuflageandose entre los cientos de personas surcando las aceras, y calles.

Él buscaba entre las personas, apurado en encontrar a Elsa, asustado por el hecho de perderle el rastro; sin darse cuenta de que ella había dejado hacía unos minutos atrás, dejándose esconder por las sombras de un callejón.

Elsa, quien hacía tiempo se había percatado de la figura masculina que la perseguía, había decidido movilizarse por las zonas más transitadas por los citadinos, esperando en algún golpe de suerte, perder de vista al hombre; pues no quería delatarse a sí misma si se atrevía a voltearse para observarle.

Casualmente encontró la oportunidad de deslizarse por entre un callejón, pudiendo por fin detallar al individuo que la perseguía; al comienzo no se había percatado de que lo había visto antes, pero el cabello y la musculatura del hombre eran características; era el mismo hombre que había visto en el bar junto a la única pelirroja en el bar.

Observando desde lejos, pudo ver como se iba alejando poco a poco, inmiscuyéndose entre la multitud; en búsqueda de ella.

Elsa, decidiendo salir de su escondite, y casi felicitándose a sí misma por no haber atraído atención hacia su persona, comenzó a caminar hasta casi salir del callejón.

Y por un segundo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Cayendo al suelo debido a un sórdido y duro golpe, el cual no estaba esperando, sintió como el universo daba vueltas. Ese sin duda no había sido su día de suerte.

Y aún en la oscuridad del callejón, se podía apreciar el rostro de la persona que había decidido colisionar contra ella; gracias a los anuncios fluorescentes de la ciudad.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó una atónita mujer de ojos azules y cabello platinado.

- ¿T-tú? – Imitó una pelirroja de ojos verdes azulados.

Elsa temió lo peor en aquél momento, pues claramente parecía que se hubiese estado escondiendo, o peor aún, haciendo algo que no debía. Igualmente, ¿quién se metía en callejones sin ninguna intención oscura?

- ¿La chica del bar, eh? – Dijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras le extendía la mano a la rubia; tratando de ayudarla.

La rubia no dijo nada, y su cara se mantuvo impasible; mientras se intentaba parar por sí misma.

- Yo soy Anna. – Dijo retrayendo su mano hacia su cuerpo.

- Elsa. – Respondió secamente la dama.

A lo lejos se podía ver un Kristoff intensamente enojado; al parecer alguien había perdido a su presa; y una incómoda Elsa se quedó estática mirando como todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban en aquél momento; algo querían de ella, eso fue lo que pensó al menos.

- Demonios… - Musitó Anna mirando alrededor en búsqueda de un escondite; su mejor amigo se enojaría muchísimo con ella si se diera cuenta de que lo siguió y espió.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó dentro del callejón en busca de un escondite momentáneo; en su impulsividad arrastró a la rubia consigo misma.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – Preguntó la rubia sin entender la situación.

Empujando fuertemente a la otra persona; sus instintos de supervivencia dominando sus sentidos. Y colocando sus dedos en un compacto puño, se preparó para atacar.

- Shh. – La calló con el dedo. – Venga, que me estoy escondiendo de él. – Señaló en plena oscuridad al punto donde se suponía que se encontraba el hombre.

Elsa no vio ni se percató del dedo que apuntaba a un rubio; pues se encontraba confundida por la otra persona.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Shh! Hacer muchas preguntas no es sano para la salud. – Bromeo la pelirroja. – Él no sabe que lo estaba persiguiendo; y no quiero que lo sepa.

- Pues eres tú quien se necesitaba esconder, yo estoy sobrando aquí. - Mintió descaradamente.

- No me podía arriesgar a que le dijeses nada. – Bromeó la mujer de ojos verdes azulados.

- Claro. – Respondió sarcásticamente la rubia.

Se quedaron en un silencio absoluto, ninguna se atrevía a hablar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando se sintieron a salvo, Anna se acercó a la calle principal, saliendo del callejón, junto a una Elsa caminando cerca de ella. Anna se sentía como una niña de nuevo, mientras que Elsa vio la situación como parte de un juego infantil; cosa que jamás había conocido.

- Bueno… un gusto. – Dijo divertida la pelirroja.

Elsa simplemente sonrió ligeramente; se sentía insegura y una parte de ella quería revisarse a sí misma en caso de que le hubiese sido robado algo. Pero no fue así.

- Estemh… mira. Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada. – Continuó la pelirroja, tratando de sonar misteriosa, mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello rojo por detrás de su oreja derecha. – Lo digo en serio; me puedo meter en problemas por haber estado aquí.

La rubia la observó con sus ojos entrecerrados, y asintió con su cabeza.

- Es un trato. – Dijo Elsa extendiéndole la mano. - Pero si dices algo... tendré que matarte. - Comentó dejando el tono divertido de lado.

- ¿Si digo qué? - Sonrió la pelirroja. - No te preocupes, yo también tendría que matarte si llegas a decir algo. - Bromeó.

Elsa trató de suprimir su paranoia; y aun cuando le había salvado, sin saberlo, una parte de ella no pudo evitar revisar sus pertenencias.

_Todo en orden._ Pensó; mientras veía como la figura de la pelirroja se alejaba en la oscuridad, casi trotando; tratando de alcanzar al rubio y llegar antes que él.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Luego de haber escapado de las garras del hombre (gracias a la ayuda de la encantadora pelirroja), se pudo calmar un poco. Poco entendía ella su suerte; una completa extraña traicionó, por decirlo de alguna manera, a su compañero, para –sin saberlo- salvarla a ella.

_Los humanos son seres incomprensibles. _Pensó, aun cuando ella misma se consideraba humana.

Al llegar al Loghia, se inmiscuyó a su habitación con su tarjeta de seguridad.

- Olaf, ¿Podrías enviarle un informe completo de hoy a Gardner? No me siento con ganas de lidiar con nada. Por cierto, no olvides agregar el atentado en mi contra, la sospecha de que alguien en el Loghia pueda estar involucrado, y… por favor evita a toda costa mencionar el incidente en la calle. – Le comentó la rubia a su pequeño amigo virtual.

- Está bien, Elsa. ¿Quieres que se lo envíe en éste instante? – Preguntó el pequeño artefacto.

- Sí. – Le sonrió.

El mundo algunas veces podía serlo todo, menos amigable, y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual su libro favorito se encontraba marcado, rayado cruelmente en los bordes de algunas hojas; como si tratara de hacerle recordar que lo más preciado también puede ser lo que más lastimamos.

Pero aquél, no era el caso tampoco; aun cuando cruzo su mente por un segundo.

Olaf se encontraba a su lado, volando jovialmente a través de la habitación, a través de su acogedora prisión. Mientras que ella se encontraba sobre su cama, sentada con los codos sobre sus rodillas, encorvada, y pensando tan profundamente que su ceño se veía fruncido.

Su libro se encontraba a su lado derecho, colocado como si flotara sobre la cama.

Durante el día había sucedido una plétora de eventos desafortunados, y no era sólo el hecho del intento de asesinato en su contra (el cual todavía no tenía un culpable) sino también la extenuante actividad social, a la cual ella no está acostumbrada; y aun cuando muchas cosas salieron de acuerdo a lo planeado, el mero hecho de que la mayoría fuesen por obra y gracia de su buena ventura, no le hacía gracia alguna.

Lo cierto era que su cerebro tampoco quería pensar mucho en lo sucedido; y tratando de cambiar el tema, redirigió su atención a algo aún más interesante. Su libro.

Sus ojos escanearon la portada, la dureza del cartón que lo cubría, y lo gastadas que se veían sus hojas a simple vista. No pudo más que sonreír ante su tesoro; una de las últimas muestras de la civilización antigua que yacían en manos de humanos.

Los destructivos humanos.

Sus dedos acariciaron el lomo del tomo, y colocándolo suavemente entre sus manos, lo abrió en una sección aleatoria. Sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par, y sus pupilas se contrajeron. El libro se había abierto en el primer capítulo que se encontraba marcado por su destructivo puño y letra; el cual aun siendo suyo, seguía siendo un misterio para su cerebro. No podía descifrar que significaba tal simbología.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, trató de darle sentido a los símbolos que sus ojos escaneaban; pero no lo tenía, carecía del sentido que tanto buscaba.

Olaf seguía volando libremente alrededor de la cabeza de la rubia, haciendo pequeños ruiditos alegres.

- Oye, ¿Conoces alguno de éstos símbolos? – Preguntó ella, tal vez Olaf podría ayudarla. – No conozco ningún idioma que utilice triángulos, y geometría para expresar pensamientos; y estas cuentas matemáticas simplemente están erradas. – Se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, temiendo que si no lo hacía, ésta se caería.

El pequeño robot dejó de moverse al instante que ella comenzó a hablar, y haciendo un sonido afirmativo, se acercó a las páginas del libro; y al cabo de unos segundos durante los cuales se quedó en estático silencio, comentó.

- Lo siento, Elsa. No existe ni un solo idioma que conste de esos elementos, al menos no en su fundamento. – La rubia dejó escapar un bufido de disgusto, pero dándole unas palmaditas sobre el cuerpo eléctrico de Olaf, le dio a entender que éste no debía preocuparse.

Observando el título del libro no pudo sino sentirse aludida, la ironía de la situación. _''Breves viajes a la infra-ciudad'' _Releyó, y con una pequeña carcajada se acomodó cómodamente en su propia cama. Cerrando sus ojos se decidió dejar llevar por el cansancio; dejando que Olaf apagase las luces de la habitación.

Se acostó, y trato de dormir. Pero no pudo; y abriendo sus ojos de par en par para mirar directamente a la obstinante oscuridad, pensó en muchas cosas.

_¿Por qué en el capítulo 5? _Fue el pensamiento que la trajo de vuelta desde el mundo de la inconsciencia. _¿Era el número 5, o la letra V de alguna importancia para mí? Es un número primo, forma parte de la cadena de Fibonacci; la V es el quinto número si contamos el alfabeto al revés… pero igual eso no me está diciendo nada importante. _

Una pequeña crisis existencialista la atormentó durante unos segundos; para luego calmarse y seguir pensando.

_¿Qué habré querido decir? O en su defecto ¿Qué me habrán querido decir?_

Y en aquél momento se le ocurrió que debería hacer con el código.

Pero esa sería una tarea para el día siguiente, pues su cerebro y cuerpo se encontraban exhaustos por las actividades del día.

Y apagando la luz otra vez, se recostó en su cama.

Cerró sus ojos, y dejó sus pensamientos sobre el código, y los sucesos del día bien enterrados en su subconsciente.

En lo único que no podía dejar de pensar eran en la extraña amabilidad de algunos seres humanos; una amabilidad que parecía hasta sospechosa.

Y en cierta forma se sentía agradecida; y al menos, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

Era comprensible, pues ya era la madrugada. El día se le había hecho entre eterno y rápido; una dualidad extraña.

Y con razón, había sido todo tan extraño.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Alrededor del Loghia, el gran edificio negro, cuyo misticismo era tan grande que las personas preferían ver las noticias en las afueras de éste; cada día a la misma hora, se presentaban las noticias oficiales en él; y lo que parecía vidrios negros, cambiaba para mostrar la cara del presidente. Esa era parte de la magia del edificio.

Pero ésa tarde, en la cual aún se podía ver la neblina del frío invernal; evento el cual era usualmente confundido con la contaminación.

Pero eso no es tampoco lo importante; lo importante fue lo que salió de la mismísima boca del presidente. Julius Zweig.

'' _En la mañana de éste día, Sir Westerguard I falleció de un ataque cardíaco, dejando un oscuro vacío existencial en nuestros corazones. Como es costumbre, se realizará un acto festivo en gratitud a todos los años prestados a nuestra patria; y se celebrará también la ascensión de otro Sir. Sir Westerguard II, hijo de mi mano derecha y amigo … ''_

Gardner apagó la televisión abruptamente. _¿Qué planeas, Westerguard?_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras abría algunos archivos que había recibido.

Ella muy bien sabía que si se trataba de esa familia nada bueno podía suceder, pero una parte de ella se lamentaba por la muerte de Sir Westerguard I. Tal vez no fue uno de los mejores hombres durante sus últimos años, pero una vez fue de los mejores; y con ése pensamiento, se lamentó de su muerte.

En su correo había un par de mensajes recibidos por un individuo sin nombre; y al parecer el mensaje tampoco mostraba una fecha específica.

- P.I.A. ¿Podrías escanear algunos documentos por favor? – Le ordenó en forma de pregunta a su IA. No se atrevía a abrir un documento si no sabía cuál era su contenido.

- Enseguida. – Al cabo de 3 segundos, el IA respondió. – Son totalmente seguros.

Gardner abrió uno de los E-mail, y leyó en voz baja el extraño mensaje que había recibido.

_To: Gardner, E._

_Subject: Proyecto. _

_Saludos Gardner,_

_Te debes estar preguntando ¿Quién es? Pero esa no es la pregunta que te deberías hacer; ni tampoco lo es la otra pregunta que debes tener en tu cabeza: ¿Qué quiere?_

_No, no, no, no. La verdadera pregunta sería ¿Qué va a hacer? No te preocupes, no haré nada por los momentos; nada grave al menos. _

_Estás advertida Gardner, estaré observándote hasta que falles; y cuando falles… los demás verán la poca cosa que eres._

_X._

Ella miró fastidiada el mensaje, y abriendo el otro mensaje, leyó:

_To: Gardner, E._

_Subject: Proyecto II. _

_Sé cada uno de los pasos que das, sé a dónde vas, y a donde va tu juguete. Se cuándo respiras y parpadeas; y conozco a cada uno de tus enemigos. Todos ellos, incluyéndome, desearían verte fallar, caer; y hasta morir._

_No has sido más que un suplicio para nosotros, específicamente con tu proyecto; el cual he de advertirte no durará mucho, porque es débil y frágil; veremos cuanto más aguanta antes de quedar totalmente inhabilitado. _

_X._

Una parte de ella sintió como un aire gélido recorría su cuerpo haciéndola temblar; y la otra pensó claramente en lo que necesitaba; y en aquél momento necesitaba a su proyecto.

- P.I.A. Requiero de la presencia de 2-7-18-28, por favor tráela. – Ordenó la mujer. – Creo que lo tengo… - Murmuró más para ella misma que para el IA.

- Sí, señora.


	7. Sinergia

_A/N: De nuevo gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, ustedes son lo máximo; y también son lo máximo todos aquellos que dedican su tiempo a leer la historia. _

_Quería publicar antes del viernes… pero no, el universo no me lo quiso permitir. PD: En éste capítulo decidí cambiar (casi sin darme cuenta) el rumbo de la historia… :O ahora tengo que arreglar el desastre que he hecho :D hahaha _

_PD2: Perdonen que éste capítulo parezca algo apresurado... y lleno de accidentes. jaja_

_PD3: Realicé unas modificaciones en el capítulo.__  
><em>

**Capítulo 6: Sinergia. **

Anna se encontraba sentada en su cama, arreglando su cabello en un par de trenzas rojas; algo que le otorgaba una apariencia inocente, lo cual era necesario en su _trabajo_, pues para engañar y manipular no había nada más útil que la apariencia de inocencia y dulzura.

Una parte de ella quiso seguir durmiendo, pero otra parte de ella la obligó a despertar; esa parte se llamaba su consciencia; su cárcel y tormento.

Suspiró suavemente; aún se encontraba cansada puesto que había dormido parcas horas durante la noche, y tomando una infusión de cafeína, dejó que la droga recorriera su cuerpo lentamente, llenándola de vitalidad y sosiego.

Feliz consigo misma, dejó que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios; a veces lo ilegal podía ser extremadamente delicioso. Como se solía decir, _mientras más lo prohíban, más les gusta_.

Durante la noche anterior, una ola de pesadillas invadió su mente, llenándola de recuerdos dolorosos y de promesas incumplidas; las dudas no faltaron tampoco; y ni ella podía negarlo, fue una noche patética.

Su sonrisa se extinguió cuando recordó su nuevo dilema; aunque una parte de ella se sentía aliviada de haber conseguido un trabajo en tan poco tiempo, al menos no moriría de hambre tan pronto; y la suma de dinero se escuchaba considerablemente bien.

Pero de todas formas, eso lo alivianaba el pesar en su pecho.

_¿Qué he hecho? _Se llegó a cuestionar a sí misma más de una vez, pero el pasado está en el pasado y las acciones que tomamos rara vez pueden ser modificadas, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Pero entre todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante el día pasado, lo único bueno había sido conseguir un trabajo; tal vez arreglar su desastrosa amistad con Kristoff, y hasta cierto punto, haberse topado con una desconocida tan extraña.

Justo después de haber colisionado con aquella extraña, ella recuerda que, un golpe contra la dura realidad la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos; y se abalanzó a ayudarla impulsivamente; sin embargo eso no evitó que se sintiera rechazada cuando la mujer decidió que podía pararse por sí misma. Aunque la situación había sido más que perfecta, y ella sabía bien que si lo hubiese planeado no hubiese salido de aquella manera; pues luego de haber pasado toda la noche deseando acercarse a tal desconocida, el universo decidió volver realidad uno de sus deseos.

Ahora sabía el nombre de tal desconocida; _Elsa, _pensó Anna, _me recuerda a mi niñez; tiene un olor a nostalgia que me recuerda a la mía propia. _

Y como odiaba los recuerdos; pero no podía hacer nada en contra de ellos; el dolor era mejor que el olvido.

_Aquél día._ Pensó mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

_La lluvia no paraba, y caía como los dedos caen sobre las teclas del piano; sin cesar. Su rostro mojado por las incesantes lagrimas del cielo, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor que siempre acompañaba a la tempestad. Sus pequeñas manos estaban tomadas por otras más grandes; y largos, delgados y femeninos dedos la apretaban suavemente, otorgándole un calor que sólo podía provenir de otro ser humano. Su cabello rojo estaba estampado contra su rostro, empapado. _

_Los charcos en la vía eran inmensos, y en varias ocasiones, Anna tuvo que sumergirse hasta las rodillas, para poder llegar al otro lado; al igual que su madre, quien tenía los pantalones pesadamente mojados; pero aun así, eso no impedía que siguieran su paso. _

_Su padre, Anna pensó, no se encontraba aquél día con ellas; en cambio, él se había ido a protestar por la falta de insumos, por la falta de seguridad y estabilidad en el país; especialmente en la capital. Nuevo Imperio. Y tanto Anna como su madre se dirigían a la manifestación, en busca de él. _

_Una parte de ella se reprochaba el haber traído a su hija a tal lugar, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola en casa. Igual, sería algo rápido, buscar a su esposo y regresar a su hogar._

_Pero el destino tuvo planes distintos aquél día en el cual la lluvia no paraba. _

_El hombre se encontraba parado frente a cientos de militares armados, mientras en sus brazos sostenía unos carteles que estaban en contra del gobierno, de la política y las leyes; suficiente era decir que todo el problema comenzó cuando uno de los manifestantes decidió lanzar una piedra pesada en dirección a los militares. _

_Ésa pequeña acción fue tomada como un desacato a las leyes, y como un grito de guerra en contra del Imperio. _

_El fuego comenzó a emanar de las armas de los hombres; y como toda guerra, sólo los miserables murieron. Sólo aquellos que no tuviesen más armas que sus uñas. _

Anna cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de cambiar sus recuerdos por algunos más felices; pero no era posible, la tristeza inundaba su alma, su ser. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres en algunas ocasiones; era difícil pensar en lo innecesarias que eran las emociones a veces, cuando se encontraba tan sumida en ellas.

_Todo lo demás había sucedido tan rápido, que el único recuerdo que la pelirroja tenía de aquél día, era el de sus lágrimas, el de su dolor, y el de la forma como unos soldados la alejaron durante el tiroteo; alejándola de sus padres. _

_Mientras podía ver a la distancia, mientras era arrastrada por unos militares, como la masacre seguía._

_Cómo cambiaría mi vida después de eso… _Pensó la pelirroja con tristeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el incesante sonido de su teléfono, lo cual significaba que alguien estaba intentando llamarla.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó sin ver el nombre de quien la llamaba.

- ¡Anna! Las géminis quieren hablar contigo; ehm… tú sabes, es referente al trabajo. – Ella suspiró.

- C-claro. – Tartamudeo la pelirroja. - ¿Puede ser mañana? – Preguntó.

- Te requieren cuanto antes, Anna… yo necesito ir, acompáñame y salgamos de esto cuanto antes. – Le comentó el rubio suavemente. – Entiendo que no quieras regresar, pero es parte de nuestro deber.

- Entiendo. – Comentó mientras trancaba la llamada, sin darse cuenta de que no habían definido una hora en específico.

Momentos después su teléfono volvió a sonar.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Cuando Elsa despertó debido a una extraña sensación en su vientre; como si su mismo cuerpo le estuviese diciendo algo que ella no sabía; ese sentimiento extraño vino acompañado de una advertencia silenciosa.

Un calambre; y rodando en su cama, abrió los ojos lentamente, dejándolos acostumbrarse a la extraña iluminación del cuarto. _¿De dónde provendrá esta claridad si las ventanas son negras?_ Pensó. Aunque jamás debería de subestimarse el poder de la ciencia y sus capacidades para acomodarse a las necesidades y deseos de los seres humanos.

Al voltear su rostro, Elsa pudo observar al pequeño cuerpo de Olaf recostado cerca de una lámpara de energía; éste se encontraba recargando sus baterías. Y aun no completamente despierta del sueño, ésta parpadeó varias veces; tratando de distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad.

Pero todo parecía lo suficientemente surreal como para pretender seguir soñando.

- Hora. – Dijo casi inconscientemente, mientras un reloj holográfico se manifestaba en el techo; señalando las siete de la mañana. La rubia sintió como su boca se secaba; durante la noche había dormido sumamente mal, y además poco. - ¿Hay mensajes para mí? – Preguntó.

- No hay mensajes nuevos. – Comentó una voz robótica; casi anticuada; mientras Elsa se sentaba lentamente en la cama, frotando sus ojos con pereza; y colocando sus desnudos pies sobre la fría superficie del suelo; y sintiendo el escalofrío del frío recorrer su cuerpo, decidió pararse.

_5 es V._ Pensó inusitadamente; sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su propio pensamiento._ ¿5 es V?_

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera mientras buscaba su libro frenéticamente en su cuarto; ya tenía un paso para desvelar el misterio del código que estaba en su libro.

Ya sabía que 5 igualaba a V; así que tomó su cuaderno virtual y comenzó a modificar en la pantalla el código; cambiando cada uno de los 5 por las letras V; reconociendo varias palabras como 515α.

Pero desvelar el texto en su totalidad sería otro dolor de cabeza; uno que estaba dispuesta a soportar; igual, era temprano y tenía prácticamente horas libres para lograr su cometido.

Tal vez fue su inteligencia; tal vez fue su viveza, o quizás su tenacidad, pero logró desvelar el primer párrafo en el libro:

''_Eres de utilidad, pero no dudes que dispondrán de ti cuando dejes de serlo.__ Mi/ nom/ __Posiblemente tu nombre sea diferente del cual solía ser el mío, pero aun sin saber tu nombre, te conozco mejor de lo que tú jamás te conocerás; pues yo soy quien eres _tú_ en esencia. 71 D.I. ''_

La rubia enarcó una ceja, mientras consideraba lo que estaba escrito frente a sus ojos; algo que había pasado de tener poco sentido, a algo que era posible de leer por los seres humanos.

_Maravilloso._ Pensó ácidamente.

''_70 D.I. 7 de Mayo. 22:00 h. ''_

Elsa levantó una ceja ante la brevedad del texto; y prosiguió a leer.

''_Mi última misión fue un éxito; fui enviada a Dhaka a probar mis habilidades. Conseguí la aprobación del gobierno de Bangladés. Ellos firmaron un contrato con ''Nuevo Imperio'' para formar parte del proyecto. Justo como había sucedido con tantos otros países; 50 para ser exactos.''_

Y con el ceño fruncido, la rubia buscó la continuación del relato.

''_70 D.I. 11 de Mayo. 13:20 h. _

_Regresé al Imperio. Comenzaron a realizar nuevos exámenes médicos conmigo; algunos tejidos de mis órganos fueron extraídos para el desarrollo de otros como yo; buscando la preservación de la nueva raza. _

_Actualización: 70 D.I. 15 de Mayo. 23:30 h. _

_Han comenzado las pruebas, la mayoría de los intentos han sido fallidos; los médicos se preguntan que me hace tan especial; he escuchado que piensan recontratar al Dr. Gardner. ''_

El ceño de la mujer no podía estar más pronunciado, marcando arrugas en su frente; una parte de ella creía que todo eso era un juego, una broma pesada, pero otra parte de ella quería terminar de leer todo lo que se hallaba escrito en su libro; igual, los libros eran para ser leídos.

''_70 D.I. 5 de Junio. 00:15 h. _

_Más pruebas, y exámenes; al parecer han creado individuos nuevos, sin tener que crearlos realmente. Durante las noches traen lotes de personas; la mayoría no sobrevive las pruebas. Es preocupante. ''_

''_70 D.I. 16 de Junio. 21:00 h. _

_Todo está funcionando gracias a la Doctora Gardner; he escuchado decir que fue un error haberla despedido en primer lugar. A veces me visita, me hace preguntas, y culmina diciéndome lo perfecta que soy; la única superviviente. Pero no entiendo, ¿superviviente de qué? ''_

''_70 D.I. 29 de Junio. 06:00 h. _

_Hoy algo extraño sucedió, uno de los experimentos intentó escapar de su ''jaula'', su fuerza es inclemente; me pidieron discreción mientras me deshacía de la amenaza; no pude hacerlo y lo que decidí fue simplemente sedarlo; no recaerá en mis manos el destino de un individuo. ''_

''_70 D.I. 7 de Julio. 18:45 h. _

_Las desapariciones son el tema central de las noticias; y no puedo evitar pensar que es culpa de la organización. Al comienzo se había hecho legalmente, pidiendo la participación de los citadinos, pero los flujos de participantes bajaron significativamente; estoy segura de que la organización se suple de participantes ilegalmente. _

_De vez en cuando veo alguno que otro caminando por los pasillos, acompañado de médicos para sus exámenes. Siento pena por ellos, yo también pasé por eso. ''_

Elsa no entendía lo que leía, y a medida de que pasaba las páginas, su confusión aumentaba; esa sonaba como una descripción tétrica de la organización para la cual ella trabajaba.

Sus ojos le dolían, y era específicamente por el leer un texto que no se encontrase escrito en su idioma ni en ninguna forma que fuese fácil de leer.

Suspiró tentativamente.

Quería saber más.

Para cuando levantó la vista, y vio el gran reloj holográfico marcando la hora, se dio cuenta de que había estado dos horas descifrando los mensajes.

_¡Qué hastío!_ Pensó. Miró hacia Olaf quien seguía descansando cómodamente; hasta los mismísimos robots necesitaban de vez en cuando, estar en suspensión durante algunas horas; era cómodo.

Volviendo su vista hacia su libro, marcó la página con un cordel rojo.

- Olaf. – Comentó Elsa, tratando de activar al IA.

El pequeño artefacto comenzó a flotar en el aire, mientras se activaba completamente; y animadamente, se acercó a su nueva amiga.

- Buenos días, Elsa. ¿En qué puedo servirte? – Preguntó jovialmente el pequeño.

- Buenos días. Necesito que me consigas toda la información sobre las desapariciones en Nuevo Imperio desde hace dos años para acá. – Le dijo suavemente, muy bajito. – Requiero que la búsqueda sea discreta, no quiero que nadie sepa sobre eso. – Agregó mientras frotaba la cabecita del robot; nunca subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Éste dejó escapar un sonido afirmativo, mientras se ponía en búsqueda.

- No hay mucho en las redes, Elsa. Sólo pude encontrar algunos casos durante éste año; tenemos unos 100 desaparecidos en total. – Dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Sobre la doctora Gardner? – Preguntó tentativamente la rubia en un susurro, muy cerca del IA, esperando no tener que pedirle al robot que investigara directamente a la mujer.

Olaf se alarmó inmensamente; pero cumplió con las peticiones de la rubia.

- No hay mucha información: afamada doctora, trabajó para el Loghia, y durante año y medio trabajó con su madre en uno de las sedes del Loghia, regresando a mediados del año pasado a la sede principal. – Susurró el IA en el oído de la rubia.

- Gracias, Olaf. – Le sonrió suavemente.

La habitación se quedó en silencio; de esos silencios que te consumen la mente, de esos silencios que no son incomodos pero tampoco son lo que hubieses preferido. El cerebro de Elsa trabajaba a más no poder, mientras Olaf se preguntaba el porqué de las preguntas de su rubia amiga.

Durante uno segundos, el tiempo pareció no moverse, parecía estancado en los pensamientos de ambos; pensamientos que serían interrumpidos por una voz extraña en la habitación.

- 2-7-18-28, se requiere su presencia en la oficina del Director. – Dijo fríamente P.I.A.

- Entendido. – Respondió con debida seriedad, la rubia.

Y arreglándose rápidamente, salió de su habitación.

Los pasillos del gran edificio eran largos, fríos y limpios; tenían un olor a limpieza que enfermaba a cualquiera; era perfecto, simétrico, y en los ojos de Elsa, el lugar más tenebroso; inclusive más tenebroso que la misma infra-ciudad.

El orden siempre le había gustado, pero cuando el orden era perenne, algo en ella pedía por un poco de desorden.

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo, demostrándole que sin importar lo delicados que fueran, no había nada que pudiese escapar al edificio, ni el mismísimo sonido.

Finalmente llegando a una puerta gigantesca, Elsa tomó el valor de tocar.

- Adelante. – Fue lo único que se escuchó, mientras ésta puerta se abría mecánicamente; desvelando una elegante oficina al otro lado.

La doctora yacía sentada sobre su elegante silla; casi de una forma estoica, sus facciones no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿Me reque… - Comenzó a decir la rubia, pero fue interrumpida.

- Para la próxima me complacería si fueses tú quien me informe de la situación. – Le reprochó la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. – Si hubiese sabido que el hecho de tener un IA se te subiría en la cabeza, no te lo hubiese dado. – Murmuró.

- No fue mi intención, creí que sería más práctico de esa manera. – Se excusó la rubia elegantemente.

- Yendo al punto, estoy segura de que alguien dentro de la organización quiere destruirte, y por consiguiente, a mí también. He recibido dos E-mail amenazando mi vida, y la tuya, Elsa. – Le dijo como si fuera un hecho más que una posibilidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió la rubia.

- Me refiero a que alguien quien posiblemente ha trabajado conmigo en el proyecto, quiere destruirlo; y a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el atentado en mi contra? – Preguntó suavemente la rubia.

- Es probable. Parece una venganza, pero no logro asimilar el porqué. – Aclaró.

Durante unos segundos el ambiente se tensó en la habitación, dejando a ambas mujeres pensando en las posibilidades, y en todas las cosas que podían salir mal si alguien del Loghia tuviese planeado algo en contra de alguna de las dos; incluso se preguntaban si deberían realmente confiar entre ellas, pero ya era tarde para desconfiar.

- Deberíamos buscar los nombres de todos aquellos que fueron despedidos, o poco valorados durante la creación del proyecto. Los nombres de aquellos quienes trabajaron y no recibieron méritos. – Comentó Elsa, luego de haberlo pensado bien.

Gardner asintió con su cabeza, antes de bajar la mirada al monitor.

- Enviaré a alguien a cumplir la misión en la infra-ciudad. – Le advirtió. – No quiero que vayas tú.

El ceño de la rubia se frunció inmediatamente, y negando con la cabeza se acercó a la doctora.

- No. No, no. Me gané la confianza de algunos, soy quien necesitas para esto; soy capaz de entrar en el grupo y conseguir información sobre cada una de sus intenciones. Estando adentro puedo, _borra eso_, podemos saber que traman; no son un grupo pequeño, son muchos grupos regados en la ciudad y país. – Dijo apresuradamente, sin perder la calma de su voz.

- No te voy a poner en riesgo, tú vales millones. – La firmeza en la voz de la mujer sorprendió a la rubia de ojos azules.

- No es un riesgo en vano. Enviando a alguien más podría arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho; podría costar billones.

La mujer aspiró sonoramente por la nariz; Elsa tenía esa capacidad para convencerla; aun cuando su ceño indicase todo lo contrario.

- No irás. – Respondió. – Y es una orden, Elsa.

La rubia comprendiendo el mensaje, bajó la cabeza y asintió.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Apolonio era un hombre sagaz, inteligente y para nada inocente en el mundo de la política, habiéndose educado en aquellos momentos en los cuales las ideas de revolución y libertad aun surcaban dentro de las mentes de los hombres y mujeres; antes de que aquellas flamas de humanidad hubiesen sido apagadas por la dictadura.

Aun cuando su nombre aparezca en la historia, no debe de confundírsele con el gran matemático; al contrario, éste Apolonio era hijo de dos amantes de la matemática, pero él como buen hijo, jamás se vio interesado en los números más allá del dinero.

Lo que a él le interesaba era la revolución, y las hermosas recompensas económicas del futuro; pero su vida no giraba alrededor de aquello; al contrario, él servía más como el gran consejero.

El más sabio, viejo, y tramposo entre todos.

_Un mes atrás._

Un hombre que se encontraba frente a él, caminando a través de la habitación de forma inhibida, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, fuertemente agarradas con sus dedos.

- La paga es prometedora; para tan poca información que requerimos. – Comentó el hombre que se paseaba por la habitación.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – Preguntó el anciano hombre.

- Unos 100.000 Z's en adelanto; y unos 500.000 Z's al terminar todo. – Agregó el hombre lentamente, midiendo cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

- 250.000 Z's en adelanto; y tenemos un trato. – Comentó sonriendo, mostrando decadente dentadura.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

- Perfecto; entonces… – Y sacando un artefacto plano de su bolsillo, realizó una transacción bancaria a la cuenta del anciano hombre, la cual se encontraba en otro país, y bajo el nombre de otro hombre. – Puedes revisarlo. – Le acercó el artefacto, y aun sabiendo que el hombre posiblemente no supiese leer, lo dejó en frente de sus ojos, hasta que el anciano asintió con su cabeza. - Ahora quiero mi información.

- El próximo 15 de Noviembre, voy a organizar una reunión entre los líderes; por supuesto, irán principalmente miembros de los grupos; ya está planeado todo. – Comentó lentamente el hombre, tomando su tiempo para explicarse. – Tal vez puedas divertirte con los miembros, no sé qué vayas a lograr con esto, pero espero que haya valido todo el dinero.

- ¿Ya es oficial? – Inquirió el hombre, ignorando las últimas palabras del anciano.

- Todavía no, lo anunciaré dos días antes, como siempre. Te mantendré al tanto. – Sonrió.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

No eran extrañas las guerras entre bandos; especialmente las guerras contra los Anti-azul. Siempre eran divinizados ante los medios de comunicación, ante los ojos de todos; pero eran simplemente un grupo rebelde, con personas de carne y hueso como los demás; aun así, algo los hacía especiales. Tal vez el hecho de haber ganado la guerra, o el hecho de que eran uno de los grupos que habían sobrevivido durante décadas.

Aldous logró conseguir su camino de vuelta, junto con sus hombres durante la noche, hasta el Mesón de Joe. Para cuando regresó, el ácido detergente estaba siendo utilizado en las afueras del bar; un enojo súbito lo tomó por sorpresa, y gritando, pidió una explicación; la cual le fue dada.

Incluso él se sorprendió por la cantidad de eventos desafortunados; pero eso no fue suficiente como para hacerlo temblar; y durante la noche, cuando se encontraba en su cama, tampoco pudo dormir, preguntándose ¿qué había sucedido?

Sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo del peligro; sin darse cuenta de que la extraña jeringa había sido la causante de tanta conmoción.

Tendría que hablar luego con Jean; él había sido, después de todo, el único que había decidido limpiar la escena.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Cuando Kristoff bajó a la infra-ciudad, se encontraba acompañado de su jovial (aunque no en aquellos momentos) pelirroja amiga; y mientras caminaban hacia la taberna, pasaron algunos que otros pleitos callejeros casi sin inmutarse; al menos él, pues Anna estaba horrorizada.

No existía el día en la infra-ciudad, siempre era oscuro, siempre hacía falta la luz; pues la oscuridad esconde tantas cosas bajo su manto, que lo mejor era ver de una vez los horrores de una ciudad asesina.

El mesón de Joe se veía prácticamente igual que la noche anterior, nada había cambiado, salvo que ahora no yacía un cadáver frente a sus puertas.

Caminando lentamente hasta la entrada del bar, el cual Anna suponía que pertenecía a los Anti-azul, llegaron a la puerta; empujándola suavemente para poder adentrarse al lugar; el cual se veía tan ordenado como siempre, casi indicando que la noche anterior nunca había sucedido realmente.

En el interior del local no había nadie que pudiese ser reconocido a simple vista, todos vestían sus máscaras de gas, siguiendo el código de vestimenta de la infra-ciudad; el ser reconocido fácilmente era una debilidad.

- Géminis. – Comentó el gran rubio a su derecha, llamando a las hermanas para que hiciesen su acto de aparición.

Acto seguido, dos figuras se acercaron a él; sus caminares eran lentos, pero sincronizados.

- Bjorman; Miller. – Comentó una de las figuras, cuya identidad todavía Anna no podía descifrar. – Me alegra que estén sanos y salvos; por favor, sígannos.

Anna tomó instintivamente el brazo de su rubio amigo, y éste le dio unas palmaditas, como si le estuviese diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Dieron unos pasos hasta llegar a una puerta marrón, firmemente cerrada; las hermanas habían decidido no utilizar la habitación negra durante un tiempo, hasta que los horribles recuerdos de la catástrofe fuesen borrados de sus mentes.

- Buenas tardes, Anna. – Comentó la misma figura mientras se retiraba su máscara y velo, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos claros. Luz. – Como te habrá comentado Bjorman, requeriremos de tus habilidades pronto; posiblemente en dos días. – Le dijo la mujer muy seriamente, mientras su hermana seguía sin dirigir palabra alguna a ninguno de los presentes.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? – Pregunto precavidamente la pelirroja.

- Mañana habrá una marcha en el trisector, una ilegal, por decirlo así. – La mujer suspiró y prosiguió. – Vamos a utilizar el motivo como distracción, mientras entramos al Ministerio de Paz a desenfocar, por decirlo así, todas las alianzas que tiene Nuevo Imperio con el mundo; pero te necesitamos presente, las redes no están interconectadas a nada más que otros Ministerios, y no se puede acceder de otra forma. Nos van a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero por hacer esto, y tiene que salir perfecto.

Anna sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro; e intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, y al final fue Kristoff quien habló por ella diciendo que lo harían.

Cosa por la cual ella estaría enojada con él, luego.

- Kristoff eso va a ser terrible… - Murmuró letalmente, mientras caminaban de vuelta a las puertas para llegar al trisector.

- Lo siento. – Respondió su amigo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Sir Westerguard II se encontraba hablando cerca del presidente; y como mano derecha era su labor y obligación mantener al hombre al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en Nuevo Imperio.

El presidente lucía viejo; lo cual era común en hombres que habían estado durante más de 40 años en el poder; y una parte de él le recriminaba el no haberlo destruido de una, pero como dicen, lo que es dulce se hace esperar.

- Señor, - Él a veces hablaba como un consejero, como un mejor amigo y hermano. – Lo mejor sería que siguiésemos nuestros planes y enviásemos a los soldados a atacar, para demostrar su utilidad a nivel mundial; es más rápido que enviarlos de forma encubierta. – Decía suavemente el hombre pelirrojo.

El presidente, quien tenía en sus manos un vaso de whisky, tomó un sorbo, y luego otro muy seguido.

- Eres joven aún… estás lleno de coraje, pero lo que necesitamos es discreción. – Sir Westerguard II lo miró tratando de mantener la calma. – Tenemos el apoyo de cientos de naciones… sólo falta que les demostremos lo maravilloso que son nuestros soldados; darles una muestra, y luego de que estén cómodos, atacarlos. – Susurró malignamente el presidente.

El plan sonaba en sí maravilloso, pero las inquietudes del joven hombre se hacían presentes, quería llegar al poder cuanto antes, y esperar jamás había sido una de sus virtudes.

- Entiendo, señor.

Y bajando la cabeza, le rindió un pequeño tributo al hombre antes de salir.

_Si no lo podré manipular a mi antojo, tendré que deshacerme de él cuando tenga mi puesto bien asegurado._ Pensó ácidamente el joven hombre de verdes ojos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono, el cual sonaba imperiosamente; y escuchando un mensaje de voz del presidente, se apresuró de vuelta a su oficina.

- Tranca la puerta. – Dijo el presidente mientras el hombre cumplía con las órdenes. – Tengo buenas noticias.

- ¿Cuáles? – Cuestionó Westerguard.

- Es oficial; hoy vamos a probar la fuerza de los soldados. – Dijo el hombre en voz baja.

Sir Westerguard II no respondió, mientras una ola de realización se abalanzaba sobre él; estaban apresurando el proceso. Las cosas no se harían como él quería.

- Recibí una llamada de Hoffmann; hoy es el día perfecto para utilizar nuestras armas. – El presidente murmuró en voz alta, una extrañeza en el lenguaje.

- Explíqueme con detalle, por favor.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

A las horas de la noche, un pequeño grupo de personas se estaban reuniendo en el ágora de la infra-ciudad, un pequeño lugar donde se reunían los citadinos a hablar sobre temas concernientes a su ciudad, trabajos y novedades de la guerra interna.

Sven se encontraba al lado de su hermana Carole, caminando apresuradamente para encontrarse con algunos de sus colegas. Los Ajram eran muy poco conocidos, pero en cierta forma tenían una habilidad para manejar cualquier situación perfectamente bien; eran considerados unos todólogos.

Sven Ajram había servido en la milicia durante años, y luego de haber perdido a su esposa e hijos debido a los problemas políticos en la ciudad, había decidido abandonar su lealtad hacia el presidente; al comienzo pensó que lo sucedido había sido justificado, pero cuando recobró su sentido y capacidad de raciocinio, se dio cuenta de que no existía una justificación alguna para lo ocurrido. Dejó a la milicia, y tomó su nuevo camino como un caza recompensas.

Carole era simplemente su hermana, quien había decidido seguirlo en su camino; ella se justificaba diciendo que la paga era muchísimo mejor que las que recibía mientras trabajaba en una oficina durante 12 horas al día.

Sus pieles ligeramente bronceadas contrastaban con las usuales pálidas caras de los infra-citadinos; la razón era porque ellos no vivían ahí, sino en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de todo; pero a la vez, más cerca de la naturaleza y humanidad.

Había un montón de personas reunidas, y varias pantallas pegadas en las paredes; pantallas que mostrarían los rostros de los líderes rebeldes.

Los líderes a fin de cuentas, jamás se reunirían en persona; eran muy importantes y valiosos para eso; pues eran sus rostros los que otorgaban esperanza a las personas; aun cuando implorasen temor al mismo tiempo.

Ésa clase de días eran sagrados, ni uno sólo de los miembros de otros grupos se atrevería a iniciar una guerra; era una clase de pacto, una costumbre entre ellos.

Pero lastimosamente, ése día sería todo menos normal.

De repente un sonido áspero cortó el aire; dispersando el ambiente tranquilo de la reunión. Los corazones de los presentes dieron una vuelta de asombro, acelerándose hasta el punto de bombear la sangre que recorría sus venas a una velocidad asombrosa.

Bombas de gas obstruyendo la vista de los presentes, mientras varios cuerpos caían al suelo, consumidos por alguna bacteria; el terror gobernó momentáneamente; mientras muchos intentaron escapar al trisector, mientras otros simplemente buscaron ir a esconderse en sus casas.

Los cuerpos de muchos se paralizaron, mientras que otros reaccionaron a una velocidad sorprendente, como si buscaran alejarse de los problemas lo más posible.

El sonido del cristal colisionando contra el piso era casi inaudible bajo los gritos y conmoción que reinaba en el lugar; incluso el ruido seco que provocaron algunos cuerpos al caer pasó casi desapercibido.

La terrible cacofonía de las metralletas inundaba el lugar, mientras hombres vestidos en negro se movían mecánicamente por entre el desastre; pisoteando a su paso los cuerpos de los caídos; aquél había sido un ataque sorpresa en contra de la fortaleza rebelde.

Y en aquél mismísimo momento, el hecho de que los grandes líderes no se encontrasen presentes tuvo muchísimo sentido.

Leves manchas de sangre decoraban el suelo, paredes y prácticamente todos los lugares al alcance de las balas; y Luz se encontraba entre los heridos. Ella estaba tomando firmemente su masacrado brazo, y aplicando la presión necesaria para no perderlo de ahí hasta llegar a su objetivo; se movilizó rápidamente. No se atrevía a morir.

José la tomó por la espalda y casi rudamente la elevó en sus brazos, para que no se esforzara más. Ella dejó escapar un agradecimiento silencioso de sus labios; le sonrió. Le sonrió aun cuando sentía que el dolor la mataría.

- Mierda, J. – Murmuró entre dientes cuando el hombre apretó su herida inadvertidamente.

- 'O siento. – Musitó el hombre.

Los gritos a la lejanía podían ser todavía escuchados, pero una parte de ellos se sentía a salvo de la desgracia; y José movilizándose lo más rápido que podía (con un peso adicional que era Luz), llegó a uno de los refugios; el cual estaba rodeado de grafeno, material que sus antepasados habían robado cuando se estaba comenzando a construir el gran edificio negro.

Jean empujó la puerta, dejando el paso libre para que el moreno entrara con la mujer en brazos; y la cerró firmemente, luego de que él mismo entrase detrás de sus otros dos compañeros.

- Veamos esa _blessure_… - Dijo el francés mientras José dejaba a la mujer suavemente sobre el piso. Y cortando la manga de la camisa de luz con sus propias manos, dejó al descubierto una horrible herida. – _Merde_… - Musitó el hombre cuyas manos se encontraban manchadas con el color carmesí de la sangre.

José se había movilizado hasta quedar al lado de la puerta; sirviendo de apoyo en caso de que alguien les hubiese seguido, su espalda se encontraba contra la puerta, en cierta forma descansando de la exhaustiva actividad que acababa de realizar.

Las manos de Jean estaban temblando, como si estuviese temeroso de equivocarse; y buscando en un botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía siempre consigo en su morral, comenzó a esterilizar con alcohol la herida de su compañera; la cual se mordió la lengua para callar sus gemidos de dolor.

- Eso… duele más que la maldita herida. – Dijo entre dientes, enojada.

- Perdón… - Comentó el francés. _Pero esto dolerá más._ Pensó mientras se mordía un labio, y con unas pinzas, buscó la bala incrustada en el brazo de la mujer.

El dolor que presenció ella no pudo ser más agonizante y tenebroso; pues ella estaba casi segura de que no habría dolor peor que aquél.

Su cuerpo quiso caer en la inconsciencia.

A la lejanía, un par de hermanos corrían por sus vidas, tratando de llegar a las puertas de la infra-ciudad, pero éstas se encontraban infestadas de personas; y corriendo a toda prisa para el lado contrario, se inmiscuyeron en un bar; la respiración de Carole era irregular, y sus pulmones se sentían faltos de aire; mientras Sven la intentaba arrastrar hacia un lugar más, pues la entrada del local era tan poco segura como las mismas calles en aquél momento; y colocándose detrás de la barra, se dispuso a arreglar sus armas.

Algo había salido terriblemente mal ése día.

- Nos resguardaremos hasta que los gritos paren, ¿entendido? – Comentó el alto, y moreno Sven, a lo que Carole sólo atinó a asentir. – Bien. Prepárate para sobrevivir, hermanita.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Elsa se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Loghia cuando recibió la llamada; era hora de revisar a los soldados, que eran como ella, para una nueva misión; que realizarían mano a mano con la milicia.

El mismísimo gobierno había requerido la participación de todos los soldados especiales; ése mismo día, y para la joven rubia, eso sonaba algo extraño. Una misión impulsiva.

Mientras se colocaba un traje oscuro, duro y pesado sobre su cuerpo, podía ver como otros seres humanos, o máquinas, ella ya no sabía que eran, pasaban sus miradas desenfocadas y perdidas sobre unos a otros.

Como si hubiesen estado encarcelados durante mucho tiempo; y en aquél momento recordó los fragmentos del diario; mientras una temblorosa sensación recorría su cuerpo.

_Desagradable._ Pensó mientras miraba a los individuos.

Parecían muertos y faltos de vida.

_Tal vez yo me veo así también_. Pensó dramáticamente mientras escuchaba a Olaf murmurarle algunas cosas dentro de su casco de batalla.

- Elsa, shhh, Elsa. – Comenzó el IA; silbando para obtener su atención.

- Te puedo escuchar claramente. – Comentó la mujer con su rostro en blanco, y una monótona voz.

- Hehe, lo sé. ¿Estás cómoda? – Le preguntó jovialmente el IA, como si no se percatara de la gravedad de la situación. Éste se había transformado en su casco; pues ella se negaba a irse sin él.

- Realmente, no. Pero he estado peor. – Le dijo suavemente, mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios un leve suspiro. – Ya veremos que es todo esto; igualmente, hay que seguir las órdenes de arriba.

Los aero-bunkers estaban listos para ser abordados; y sin más cuestionamientos, ella lo hizo; como casi todo lo que hacía.

Los bunkers se elevaron en el aire; negros, oscuros e indestructibles, como las armaduras de los soldados que se hallaban dentro.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Ninguno se esperó lo que sucedería cuando llegasen a las afueras de la infra-ciudad; pues la escena no había sido para nada favorable; detrás de ellos corrían cientos de personas atemorizados; lo cual ayudo a estremecer aún más a la joven Anna, quien comenzó a correr junto a Kristoff para evitar ser pisoteados por las hordas de personas.

- ¡Apúrate! – Le gritó el rubio estruendosamente mientras la jalaba por el brazo.

Mientras más se acercaban a las afueras de la ciudad, peor se sentían; algo terrible estaba sucediendo, y no sabían que hacer; y ayudando a Anna a subir por la escalera, llegaron al trisector.

Cientos de soldados con armas en mano los estaban apuntando; mientras detrás de ellos las personas salían de las alcantarillas como cucarachas.

A medida que la cantidad de personas aumentaba, se les hacía más fácil a Kristoff la idea de salir corriendo; el shock era palpable en los rostros de los infra-citadinos quienes fueron casi obligados a salir de su hogar.

Salir directamente a una trampa.

Kristoff tomó del brazo a Anna y la atrajo hacia atrás, quedando entre muchos otros cuerpos; había alrededor de 100 personas; y alrededor de 50 militares y soldados; pero eso aún no impedía que se sintiesen como minoría aquellos cuyas armas no eran suficientes para vencer a una legión de soldados bien armados.

Y entre tanto desorden, ambos comenzaron a correr; lo cual provocó que otros los siguieran, y corrieran en distintas direcciones.

La cacofonía de los disparos no tardó en hacerse presente.

Aun cuando Anna era rápida, Kristoff le ganaba en velocidad, y durante la conmoción del momento, todos olvidaron a quienes tenían al lado; lo único que importaba era sobrevivir.

Ahí fue cuando ella se separó de él; mientras el corría adelante, alejándose más y más y acercándose al mismo tiempo a su posibilidad de sobrevivir; así eran esas cosas, los instintos.

De repente sintió como alguien, o algo la abalanzaba contra el piso, para luego ser levantada bruscamente y pegada a la pared sin piedad.

Su mente se desvaneció.

Anna se encontraba acorralada por un soldado, un arma y una pared. El hombre tenía su muñeca fuertemente agarrada, intentando escanear la identidad de la pelirroja, mientras con su otra mano la apuntaba vilmente con un arma.

Un holograma apareció, mostrando la cara de la mujer y sus datos comenzaron a ser leídos en voz alta por una voz robótica; pues leer no era algo común en aquella época.

- Anna Miller. Huérfana. Hija de Isabel Artois de Miller y Roberto Miller; ambos declarados muertos durante una manifestación en contra el presidente. Hmh... Veo que eres del tipo de chica que sigue los pasos de sus padres, ¿Eh? – Se burló el hombre, apretando su agarre en la pelirroja. - Un acto de traición al imperio. – Prosiguió. Anna sabía bien que eso significaba la muerte. Si eras un político que no apoyaba al gobierno, se te condenaba por traición, si pensabas diferente eras también un traidor.

- N-n-no. - ¿Cómo se iba a escapar de tal sentencia? Se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y con los documentos equivocados.

- Estás bajo arresto por… ser bellísima, por traición, y por obstaculización de la justicia imperial. – Agregó el hombre mirándola completamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa cruel. Ése hombre no llevaba un casco.

- P-pero… - Intentó defenderse la mujer, pero la retórica le estaba fallando; al igual que su capacidad de convencimiento.

- Mientras seas una buena niña, estarás a salvo; incluso en vez de morir en las mazmorras, podrías acompañarme a la camita niña tóxica. – Rio socarronamente el hombre; mostrando su amarillenta dentadura.

- Yo creo que no… - Pensó Anna en voz alta; y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, una dolorosa sensación se apoderó de su mejilla; como si se quemara.

- _Rojo Alfa, en 20 minutos no estamos llevando a los prisioneros_. – Comentó el hombre, acercando su reloj a su boca. – _Prepara los camiones. Cambio._ – Comentó mientras subía la mirada hasta los ojos de la pelirroja. – A ver si aprendes a respetar. – Le dijo colocando su mano bajo la barbilla de la joven Anna.

El hombre la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la camisa, evitando que se escapara; su arma la apuntaba, y la hacía caminar en la dirección que él quisiera.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos verde azulados; y trató de aguantar el maltrato del soldado, quien en su brusquedad terminó golpeándola otra vez en la cara, por negarse a caminar.

A la cercanía se podía ver un grupo de soldados, todos apuntando a una muchedumbre mal vestida de individuos; todos aquellos que habían sido atrapados durante el ataque. Todos aquellos que no habían muerto ni escapado se encontraban ahí.

- N-no. Por favor, no. – Le pidió al guardia, justo cuando sus piernas decidieron flaquear para dejarla caer sobre el pavimento. – No. – Repitió.

- Camina. – Dijo uno de los hombres tomándola del brazo y obligándola a pararse. – No me pagan suficiente en éste trabajo. – Musitó éste entre dientes.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de la cara de la pelirroja; hasta que un brusco movimiento la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Un soldado se encontraba acercándose a ella, mostrando su mano en el signo universal de ''deténgase''; y el otro hombre como buen soldado, se detuvo frente a su superior.

Ésa figura que se acercaba a la detenida y al soldado, no podía evitar cuestionar sus acciones; pero muy dentro de sí, no podía dejar que sufriese tanto como los otros; que al final, morirían.

- Se le necesita en la línea de combate; yo me encargo de la detenida. – Comentó una voz casi robótica a través de un casco oscuro; justo cuando caminó lo suficientemente cerca de los otros dos individuos. – Y sea prudente y colóquese su armadura completa, soldado. – Prosiguió la voz.

El hombre en vergüenza bajó la cabeza y empujó a la pelirroja hacia el otro soldado, quien la logró atrapar antes de que ésta pudiese correr.

- ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó a la voz robótica preguntar. - Corre, yo te voy a intentar atrapar. – Agregó, mientras la pelirroja le observaba con el ceño fruncido; pensando que tal vez ésa sería una cruel broma.

Y en el momento en el cual el soldado la soltó, la pelirroja comenzó a correr; tratando se alejarse; pero apenas quedó fuera de la vista de todos los demás, fue interceptada por el mismo soldado que la había liberado.

Y con la pelirroja atrapada entre una pared y su cuerpo, la atrajo rápidamente a un callejón.

- Anna, todo está bien. No te voy a hacer nada. – Dijo mientras se retiraba su casco; dejando caer su cabello platinado sobre las hombreras de su armadura.

La pelirroja había pensado en salir corriendo, o golpear su rostro; pero se quedó estática.

- ¿Elsa? – Preguntó suavemente; casi en shock.

- Te debía una; estamos a mano. – Le dijo la mujer seriamente; aun no creyendo todo lo que hizo para soldar su deuda; una que realmente no existía fuera de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces en uno de esos trajes? – Inquirió la pelirroja entrecerrando sus ojos; fue lo único que su incoherente mente pudo pensar en aquél momento. - Q-quiero decir... ¿eres una de ellos? Espera... ¿se puede decir ''una de ellos''? - Divagó.

- O-oh… ¿yo? Bueno… - Intentó pensar en una buena mentira. – Tuve un altercado con uno de los soldados pues me vio intentando entra a la infra-ciudad... y cuando lo noqueé... pensé en lo útil que sería tener un traje de estos; tú sabes, es un pase libre a los cuarteles y todo eso. – Su corazón latía a millón, mientras trataba de mentir; sabía que realmente lo que ayudaba a los soldados a entrar a los cuarteles eran sus irises, no sus trajes; pero esperaba que Anna desconociera ese hecho. – Deberíamos seguir moviéndonos, antes de que se den cuenta de que falta alguien. – Intentó bromear; pero se sintió pesada la broma.

A Anna le sonó razonable, y su mente decidió confiar en la simpática rubia.

- Bien… demonios, ya estoy seguramente registrada en el sistema de los individuos que estuvieron presentes; no tengo a donde ir; seguramente habrá alguien esperando a que llegue a casa para llevarme a las mazmorras… - Comenzó a decir en voz baja la pelirroja.

- Te entiendo. – Comentó secamente la rubia. – Pero estoy segura de que tu amigo te puede ofrecer techo durante un tiempo. Lo vi escapar. – Agregó, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de conversación incomoda.

La mujer asintió con su cabeza, y comenzaron a apresurarse fuera de la zona de guerra; tratando de alejarse lo más posible del desastre.

Elsa ya tendría suficiente tiempo luego para sentirse culpable por sus acciones.

Pero luego de que ambas estuviesen a salvo; pues la amabilidad que ésta extraña había mostrado por ella, sólo debería ser devuelta por la misma amabilidad.

- Estoy segura de que lograrás conseguir a tu amigo; corre, apúrate, ¡vamos! - Le comentó apresurada, mientras empujaba a la pelirroja para que corriese.

Tendría muchas cosas que explicar para cuando regresase a su puesto.


	8. Vacíos alternativos

_Por cierto:_ D.I. Significa ''después del Imperio''.

Seré honesta, tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace días… pero no me había atrevido a publicarlo… pues tengo que **volver** a **pensar bien**, a donde quiero que vaya ésta historia (ya que quiero hacer algo bien) y aun cuando tengo escrito que quiero que suceda en cada uno de los capítulos (que aun no publico, no pienso tocar los publicados, no se asusten), tengo que re-acomodar algunas cosas –casi todo-. Así que tal vez me tarde un poco subiendo los próximos capítulos. Saludos cordiales, Efy.

Gracias por los comentarios, chicos, ustedes son los mejores. :)!

PD: Arreglé algunos errores que tenía en el capítulo jaja... ''son inocentes'' en vez de ''indefensos''... y cosas por el estilo.

**Capítulo 7: Vacíos alternativos. -Interludio-**

En su vida jamás había actuado de forma tan irresponsable; la impulsividad pudo haberle costado un poco más que su libertad, pudo haberle costado su vida; o peor aún, años de entrenamiento; todo para salvar la vida de una persona a la cual no conocía bien; eso pudo haberle costado una carta de bienvenida al mundo de la chatarra; dado el caso de que se supusiese el proyecto como inviable, o poco confiable.

Y ella había demostrado ser poco confiable, sólo que nadie lo sabía, todavía.

¿Para cuál grupo jugaba sus cartas? Pues lo que había hecho podía considerarse alta traición; pero nadie tenía que saberlo, realmente.

Pero para explicar mejor el porqué de sus acciones, es preciso regresar al pasado, y seguir la historia desde aquél punto.

Al haber llegado en los camiones junto a la inmensurable cantidad de militares y soldados, lo primero de lo cual se había percatado era de que eso no era un simple simulacro; tampoco es que durante un simulacro se hubiesen puesto a trabajar con tales ostentosidades, pero igual era importante marcar la idea como una posibilidad.

Lo único que sabía es que las órdenes serían dadas al momento de desembargar las naves; algo que le pareció extrañamente irrazonable; pues usualmente las órdenes se dan antes de emitir alguna respuesta militar de magnitudes extravagantes.

Cabe resaltar, que los camiones erann incómodos por dentro, y poco ventilados; a decir verdad, era una extrañeza física el hecho de que no fuesen calurosos por dentro; pero aquél no era el punto.

El problema eran los soldados, los cuales parecían muñecos de trapo que podían ser fácilmente manipulables bajo una mano poderosa, como lo era el puño del presidente y su extraño poder; pues había sido él quien había convocado aquella extraña reunión, nadie más estaba a cargo de tales cuestiones.

Lo que enojaba a la joven rubia no era aquella extraña muestra de poder, o la inusitada llamada del más alto mando para probar el _proyecto_, sino que había sucedido luego de que ella misma hubiese bajado a la infra-ciudad. Como si su vida, y todo lo que sucediese en ella fuese un juego.

¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que todo eso ocurriese… cuando ella estaba segura de que Gardner no complotaba junto con el gobierno?

¿Sentido? No había, nada tenía sentido y al parecer no lo tendría jamás. Pero de algo estaba segura, Gardner sabía tanto como ella; pues ella en sí no consiguió ninguna información importante como para contraatacar a la fortaleza impura.

¿Pero cómo se atrevía a llamarlos impuros a ellos quienes tenían más semejanzas con los humanos antiguos, que la mayoría de los homo sapiens en la actualidad?

Su cabeza jamás se quedaría quieta con tal lluvia de pensamientos; pero era su deber calmarlos antes de la tormenta.

- Escuadrón rojo, baje a la infra-ciudad. – Elsa instintivamente bajó el rostro para observar el color de su cinturón. _Azul_. Pensó.

Decir que el ambiente era tétrico, era poco; especialmente luego de ver a un rio de soldados entrar al inframundo, armados en metralletas y algunos objetos que ella tampoco pudo discernir bien. Pero cualquier cosa que fuese, no podía ser bueno.

Y una extraña sensación de preocupación, cosa que según ella no había sentido en años, la atacó cruelmente.

¿Por qué razón se estaba preocupado por los rebeldes? Al final eran ellos los causantes de todos los problemas en la ciudad; no tenían remedio como sociedad. Eran anticuados, barbáricos y extremadamente peligrosos para el perfeccionamiento de la humanidad; sería imposible tener seres humanos finos en alma, cuerpo y mente cuando todavía se tuviesen los desechos de la gran guerra presentes; ellos quienes siguen los pasos de los antiguos para destruir el ambiente, y la paz; ellos quienes odiaban todo lo sano y bueno; ellos quienes debían ser destruidos, o en caso de no poder, denunciados.

Y era esa una de las hartas ridiculeces que le vendían a la sociedad; pero el gobierno sabía bien, que los rebeldes eran necesarios, especialmente los imperfectos, para mantener al pueblo dentro de la ideología que nadie dudaba en digerir, como si fuese una comida más del día.

Elsa también sabía que el no querer entrar al infra-mundo no era un simple desliz en la historia, o de algunos pensamientos obsoletos de la sociedad, por miedo al contagio, al contrario; parecía bien como si todo hubiese estado planeado para aquél momento en específico; pero por alguna razón, la mente de Elsa se negaba a verlo de aquella manera, siendo todo sólo una mera casualidad del destino en su mundo idealista.

_¿O tal vez no?_ Intentó reprimir el pensamiento. Ya daba igual, estaba tan metida en la guerra como cualquier otro soldado; no iba a arriesgar su venganza, trabajo y esfuerzo sólo porque había conocido a algunos seres humanos con sentimientos, pensamientos e ideales, como ella. La empatía era una cosa extraña a fin de cuentas, no es hasta que conoces a una persona, o hasta que te das cuenta de que la persona tiene sentimientos, que comienzas a sentir esa relación, nexo entre individuos. Ese sentimiento de querer ayudar.

- Grupo Verde. – Escuchó decir al General, su voz vacía de cualquier emoción. – Tengan listas las armas, estamos autorizados a disparar a cualquier civil que salga por esas ''puertas''. – Agregó.

Y la simple idea atormentó a la rubia; curiosamente Olaf se había quedado quieto hacía rato, sabiendo bien que debía de comportarse profesionalmente ante tales, terribles, circunstancias.

Intentó regresar a sus pensamientos, pero le fue imposible, y con la estruendosa voz del General sonando en su cabeza, mientras su rostro se encontraba impreso en sus retinas, sólo logro observarle en busca de imperfecciones; casi preguntándose si él sabía que entre los soldados había seres que no eran humanos del todo, sino mejoras; algo que iba a, posiblemente, sustituir a los humanos; al final era imperfectos todos, incluyendo a los mismísimos humanos; todos tenían las mismas debilidades, y sabía bien que éstos no habían sido construidos por cuestiones meramente militares.

- Grupo Azul, preparen las celdas para los prisioneros. – Su comando fue seguido de unos varios cuerpos moviéndose en dirección a los camiones; era hora de revisar si había lugar suficiente para llevar algunos prisioneros a cualquiera que fuese su destino. Esa era la vida de un soldado, seguir órdenes.

Lo cierto era que Elsa no revisó completamente ni uno de los que se le había asignado; viendo solamente que hubiese espacio, y que las rejillas de la prisión provisional estuviesen en su lugar, regresó rápidamente a su antigua posición, para avisar que ya había sido llevada a cabo la tarea.

Pero la sorpresa la tomó desprevenida; saliendo de las alcantarillas, como ratas desesperadas, había un grupo inmenso de personas, casi acumulándose a las afueras de las salidas de la infra-ciudad.

Y entre ellas, cierta persona con quien se había encontrado la noche anterior; la misma pelirroja, y su mismo amigo blondo. _El mismo que me perseguía._ Pensó amargamente. Pero poco importaban tales molestias del pasado, si no podría pagar la deuda, el pacto invisible que se había creado entre la pelirroja y ella.

Era como un sutil pacto de amistad, algo extraño pero prometedor; el cual estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la realidad, el cual sucumbiría ante las balas.

Pero fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el cúmulo de personas se dispersaran corriendo, y que sus pensamientos pesimistas se difuminaran ante el desorden que se formaba frente a sus ojos.

- Verdes, ataquen a cualquiera que se resista. – Comentó el General, antes de que los gritos y gemidos de dolor envolviesen el lugar.

Pero a ella poco le importó, no los gritos, ni las muertes, eso si le importaba, sino el sonido en general; su mente y sus ojos estaban ya fijados en cierto par de amigos (quienes según ella podrían ser algo más) que corrían por sus vidas; casi de forma exitosa.

Hasta que Anna perdió el ritmo inicial de su acelerada huida; llegando a ser tan lenta como para ser interceptada por uno de los guardias; y tuvo suerte que éste no fue de los violentos. En ése momento pasó por su cabeza, que tal vez Anna fuese el ser humano con más suerte en el mundo; o posiblemente, sabía que por su personalidad amigable, podría confiar siempre en que alguien fuese a ayudarle.

Pero no debía. No, no debía. Ante ninguna circunstancia debía ayudar a tal persona; hacerlo sería traicionar al Imperio; pero poco le importaba el Imperio; al hacerlo estaría decepcionando a sus padres, y a todos los que le habían dado su confianza.

_No puedo_. Se dijo a sí misma.

- ¡Elsie! ¡Mira es tu amiga Anna! – Comentó Olaf en su cabeza, se podía escuchar la felicidad emanar de su pequeña vocecilla. – Hola Anna. – Dijo levantando la voz, pero ese gesto sólo aturdió levemente a la joven rubia.

- Shh. No te puede escuchar. – Le respondió la rubia, tratando de alejarse de la situación; sólo para tratar de olvidar lo que había observado.

Pero sentía una necesidad imperiosa de ayudarle. Más aun luego de que Olaf dijese la palabra clave: Amiga.

Y eso haría; aun cuando en su cabeza los gritos de su mismo inconsciente le decían que dejara que se llevaran a la pelirroja; igual era una rebelde. Pero no pudo, y se dio cuenta de que no pudo cuando se encontraba levantando su mano hacia el soldado; pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Pero todo aquél episodio tampoco había sido el problema; ni cuando regresó con sus manos vacías otorgando una patética explicación del porqué el individuo que ya habían identificado no se encontraba con ella. '_' Se me escapó_. '' Había dicho levantándose de hombros; pero sabía que ese pequeño fracaso vendría acompañado de un reporte completo; y de un par de regaños.

Pero algo era seguro; evitaría colocar el nombre de su _¿amiga?_ en el reporte.

Pero había soldado su deuda; y aun cuando suene compulsivo, se sentía en paz consigo misma; y aun así, la paz no fue etérea, pues cuando vio el mismo cúmulo de cuerpos, que antes se encontraban llenos de vida y miedo, en el suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor fue que entendió otra cosa.

Las casualidades no existen. Al menos no en aquél mundo, momento y lugar; pues aquellos cuerpos que vio consumidos en dolor, estaban siendo devorados por aquellos bots que habían acabado con los cuerpos de Charles, del asesino y de su cómplice.

Y eso la hizo temblar momentáneamente.

_Las casualidades no existen_. Se repitió mentalmente.

Ella estaba en tanto peligro como cualquier otro; sólo que todos los demás aún no lo sabían; pues si esa había sido toda una maniobra militar para probar una nueva arma, estuvo inmaculadamente planeada para que fuese tanto un ataque sorpresa, con genocidio incluido.

Sintió una arcada de disgusto; y decepción, mientras deseaba acurrucarse sobre el suelo, tratando de escapar de la realidad. Pero no lo hizo.

_¿Para qué clase de personas estaba trabajando? _Se preguntó sombríamente, como si su mente le estuviese reprendiendo por cosas que ni ella era capaz de dominar. _Debes tener confianza, esto es por el bien de la sociedad. _Prosiguió con sus pensamientos, pero ella sabía que era una mentira optimista; una fabricación artificial de su mente; _artificial._

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Anna corría por las calles, buscando alejarse lo más posible de cualquier persona que quisiese hacerle daño.

La verdad era simple; tomó su consciencia entre sus manos y la aplastó, aun cuando ésta le decía que se regresase a ayudar a Elsa. No lo hizo, no porque no quisiese, sino porque su temor era inmensamente más grande.

Y ella estaba honestamente asustada hasta los tuétanos.

Elsa había sido extremadamente clara de que ella no la iba a albergar, aun cuando no lo dijese con tales palabras. Anna ahora tenía que encontrar a su amigo, quien la dejó atrás, para pedirle un favor; un favor algo _ostentoso_, considerando su situación.

_¿A quién más, si no tengo más amigos?_ Rezó mentalmente. Mientras sus piernas seguían moviéndose por entre las calles del trisector.

En varias ocasiones se enredó con sus propios miembros, y cayó al suelo, para así pararse inmediatamente; y renovar de nuevo su huida. Una carrera en contra del destino que jamás había finalizado, tantos años corriendo, que tampoco sabía cuándo realmente había comenzado a huir.

Hasta que se creyó lo suficientemente lejos como para detenerse a pensar.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar a Kristoff; y esperar a que alguien le quisiera dar una mano amiga.

Alguien.

- Kristoff. – Dijo, y su teléfono marcó el número del blondo. Algunos segundos pasaron antes de que una ronca voz contestase la llamada.

- ¿Anna? – Preguntó dubitativamente. - ¿Anna eres tú? – Prosiguió. Su voz resonante en preocupación.

- Sí. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó decididamente, esperando una respuesta positiva para así poder lanzar la siguiente propuesta que tenía. Era su única esperanza; si no, entonces tendría que regresar al refugio hasta que lograra sortear su suerte.

- S-sí, sí. ¿Tú? – Tartamudeó éste al otro lado de la línea.

- Ujúm. – Afirmó. - Necesito tu ayuda; un lugar donde quedarme; creo que me tienen en el sistema. – Le susurró apresuradamente, sin anestesia.

El blondo no respondió por algunos horribles segundos.

- No puedo. – La voz de Kristoff se encontraba agitada. – Mi padre… mis hermanos, no puedo Anna. No puedo ponerlos en peligro; menos si estás en el sistema. – Le respondió.

- ¿No soy yo también tu hermana, Kristoff? – Le preguntó.

- No es lo mismo, Anna. Ellos son inocentes… – _Son mi sangre_. Pensó él; y ella sabía que no era lo mismo, ella sabía bien que le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Pero su orgullo en ese momento no le dejó decirle que le entendía, pues una parte de ella lo culpaba a él de lo sucedido, de su mala suerte.

Y así trancó la llamada. Enojada.

_¿Tal vez pueda ir al apartamento a sacar mis cosas, dinero… antes… de que me puedan encontrar, no, buscar?_ Pensó mientras corría en dirección a su hogar. Estaba completamente confundida.

Buscaría ropa y dinero, antes de lanzarse a la aventura de ir a un refugio, otra vez.

Mientras corría, sintió un par de frías gotas caer sobre su cabeza, hombros y nariz, gotas que dejaron un camino húmedo en su cuerpo, como si fuesen lágrimas de los dioses. Momentáneamente Anna sintió como si la lluvia rompiese en cámara lenta, viendo las gotas caer, viendo y escuchando el ruido que hace cada una de las lágrimas de las nubes al fusionarse contra el suelo.

_Plap. Plap. Plap. _Le decía la lluvia, mientras ella sentía los aguijones de las gotas clavarse cruelmente en su cuerpo; mientras seguía corriendo, mientras seguía empapándose; al parecer el cielo se sentía como se sentía ella en aquél momento. _Triste y sola. _

A decir verdad, las calles del trisector no eran muy diferentes a aquellas de la infra-ciudad; callejones, edificios, calles y redomas poco cuidadas, era todo lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista. La pintura de los edificios ligeramente gastada por la acción del tiempo, los anuncios brillantes (tal vez la mayor diferencia entre ambos lugares) contrastando con la horrorosa ciudad, cuya luz se reflejaba el húmedo pavimento; y en el rostro de la joven pelirroja.

Ella recordaba bien aquella calle, a pocos metros se encontraba un edificio oscuro, el cual se presumía que alguna vez fue blanco, donde vivía.

El alivio la embriagó; pero la resaca no tardó en llegar, si quería salir viva tendría que apurarse.

Subió en el ascensor, marcando desesperadamente el mismo número una y otra vez, aun cuando ya éste se encontraba llevándola hacia su piso. _Piso 7, vamos, vamos. _Suplicó mentalmente.

Salió apresuradamente, y se tropezó varias veces de camino a su puerta. _Apartamento 65, 67, ¡69! Las llaves ¿Dónde están las llaves? _Sentía como le temblaban las manos mientras buscaba en su bolsa la tarjeta para entrar a su apartamento; al final la consiguió y la pasó por la ranura, mientras su mano temblorosa la hacía más difícil la tarea.

Su cuarto se veía tal como lo había dejado; pero tampoco es como si se puso a analizar tales cosas, pues se lanzó rápidamente a buscar sus pertenencias más resaltantes; sus IA (en sí sus proyectos), documentos, dinero, y algo de comida; todo lo lanzó desordenadamente dentro de una maleta; mientras sacaba algunas prendas de vestir.

Jamás se había sentido más desnuda, más lejos de su identidad. Era decirle adiós al mundo que conocía, otra vez.

Frunció el entrecejo, en busca de algo que pusiese haber estado olvidando; algo de vida o muerte; pero nada vino a su mente; incluso tenía la información que le había pasado su informante (en un micro-pendrive) hace casi _¿un año atrás? _Se preguntó.

Se asomó por la ventana, y aun el cielo parecía verter agua; algo extraño era el que no hubiese ni un soldado o policía en su casa; pero era posible que no hubiesen todavía dado la señal de acción, lo que le daba tiempo para escapar.

Tal vez su mala suerte, no era tan mala siempre.

Pero poco valía la suerte cuando tu vida era una constante serie de eventos desafortunados; cuando incluso tú te sentías un error. Pero negando con su cabeza, se dispuso a borrar esos pensamientos que venían a invadirla de vez en cuando.

Era hora de irse.

_¿A dónde? No sé. _Comentó cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí; vivir en paranoia era ya costumbre, cambiar y adaptarse era lo más cercano a una costumbre, para ella.

Se colocó su capucha, tapando su pelirrojo cabello, para así lanzarse a la aventura.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Sentirse nerviosa, era una frase y sentimiento extraño para Elsa; quien usualmente se premiaba de ser insensible; de no temerle a nadie ni a nada.

De ser una persona vacía de cualquier cosa que hiciese débil al ser humano; y eso incluía los sentimientos; pero desde el momento que despertó todo lo que creía verdadero y perenne, había terminado siendo lo contrario.

Pero al parecer su máscara se estaba rompiendo; su inhumanidad tornándose en humanidad; y su apatía en afecto.

_¿Quién soy, al final?_ Se preguntó lentamente, pero a la vez pasó como como una ráfaga por sus sentidos, como si temiese que su mente se fuese a fracturar en cientos de fragmentos por una pregunta tan filosófica; cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad.

La única diferencia entre ella y los demás, era el simple hecho de que ella tenía que regresar siempre al gran edificio, luego de alguna misión; los doctores vendrían, tomarían algunas muestras de sangre, verían sus pupilas, y con sonrisas falsas le dirían suavemente que eso fue todo; que sólo hay que llevar un registro en caso de que ella estuviese herida. Pero ella no veía diferencia alguna, no veía la maldad en aquello.

Y como siempre, deseosa de ayudar, de justificar y hacer justicia, otorgaba su brazo derecho, para que fuesen tomadas las muestras de sangre; a veces se sentía mareada, otras veces le dolía, como si estuviesen introduciendo en ella algo; pero era imposible, lo único que podía ver era sangre abandonando su cuerpo para llenar una jeringa.

_¿Por qué necesitarán tanta, si con una gota tienen más que suficiente?_ Era un misterio.

Había despertado hacía menos de una semana, al principio se encontraba confundida y luego frustrada, para luego comenzar a sentirse impasible otra vez; prácticamente todo lo que recordaba conocer había terminado siendo algo totalmente diferente a lo esperado.

_Debe ser un efecto secundario_. Pensó.

Suspiró, mientras dirigía pesados pasos hasta la oficina que conocía bien. No estaba haciendo nada para ocultar su presencia.

Tocó una vez. No hubo respuesta. Suspiró. Tocó otra vez. No hubo respuesta tampoco. Succionó aire por su boca, chisteó los dientes y volvió a tocar; esa vez más fuerte. Tampoco hubo respuesta.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, esperando a que se fuese a abrir la habitación, pero claro; aquellas habitaciones ya no se abrían como lo hacían en la antigüedad.

No había nadie del otro lado.

Suspiró pesadamente, tal vez era la hora.

Su reloj marcaba las 18:30. Y una vocecilla en su cabeza, la cual no era la de Olaf, le decía que tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día, mientras que otra parte de ella se debatía entre preocuparse o no.

''_Hoy 10 de Noviembre del año 71 D.I. He visto a la milicia utilizar los mismos métodos que los asesinos con los que me he encontrado ayer en la noche; las –supuestas- nano-bacterias; supongo que una de las razones por las cuales hicieron eso no era para destruir el proyecto - dado el caso contrario, estaría muerta-. No hay mucho más que decir. Cordialmente, 2-7-18-28. ''_

Elsa envió la nota de voz a Gardner. Sería prudente no decir más.

Decidió no preocuparse, tenía otras cosas en las cuales ocupar su mente; especialmente con los nombres de los posibles implicados, numero el cual había aumentado considerablemente en un día.

Suspiró acabada, se sentía en el nadir de su existencia.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Decir que su apartamento estaba destruido, era poco. Todo estaba descolocado, fuera de su lugar, tirado uniformemente sobre el suelo; fragmentos de vidrio acompañaban el espectáculo.

- Alguien entró a mi residencia. - Comentó la firme voz de Gardner. – Sí, acabo de llegar, y lo encontré todo fuera de lugar. - Suspiró pesadamente. – Sí, sí. Ya revisé, no hay nadie. No, no sé eso. – Respondió. – Me quedaré donde estoy… exactamente. No tocaré nada, está bien me mantendré a salvo. – Volvió a suspirar. – Por favor, no se demoren. – Finalizó la llamada. -

Odiaba hablar con la policía, pues ella era tan culpable como la mitad de los matones en las cárceles.

Gardner llevó sus manos a su cabellera oscura, y pasó sus pulgares firmemente sobre su cuero cabelludo, tratando de calmarse un poco. Estaba iracunda.

Ella ya sabía quién había sido; al menos así presumía, pues _¿quién más que Westerguard?_

La verdad era que en su casa jamás hubiesen encontrado nada sospechoso, el trabajo nunca lo sacaba de los laboratorios; los riesgos eran muy altos y la ganancia muy poca como para arriesgarse; pero el responsable del desorden en su apartamento, al parecer no sabía aquello.

Suspiró de nuevo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

La capucha de su sweater intentaba cubrirla, pero fallaba en mantenerla seca, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ella. En su mano derecha tenía fuertemente agarrada el asa de plástico de la maleta, a tal punto que sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse más blancos de lo normal.

El frío era tal que el vapor de su respiración era casi tangible; y sus ojos azul verdosos se veían opacos ante la falta de iluminación solar.

Caminaba muy despacio, igual, no tenía apuro alguno en llegar a ningún lugar; no tenía a donde ir, y debido a lo que pareció despertar una zona dormida en su cerebro, comenzó una ruta inconsciente hacia el refugio en el cual había pasado parte de su niñez.

Por una fracción de segundo, se sintió como si fuese _Éponine_ caminando por las aceras de una horripilante ciudad de noche. Miserable.

A decir verdad estaba desilusionada, Kristoff se suponía su mejor amigo, y se suponía que los mejores amigos se ayudan entre sí; no lo que él había hecho, que aunque comprensible, había sido como una terrible traición para con ella.

Pero en el fondo comprendía sus razones. Ella hubiese preferido proteger a los suyos antes que a cualquier otra persona_. Además, su padre está muriendo_. Pensó.

El refugio terminó siendo un reflejo de su infancia; lucía casi igual, salvo algunos que otros rasguños debido al paso del tiempo sobre la tintura del edificio.

_Pero igual es su culpa, fue él quien me pidió que lo acompañara en primer lugar. _Ratificó mentalmente ese hecho; pero tampoco lo podía culpar, no había sido él quien inició los problemas. Era culpa de la dichosa casualidad, según Anna.

Haber tenido suerte era poco, pues conseguir donde dormir por la noche, cuando no eras una persona visiblemente pobre, se te hacía más complicado conseguir una cama en la cual poder descansar la cabeza durante la noche; al menos en los refugios.

Pero lo logró, y cuando sintió la dureza que se sintió como suavidad de la tiesa cama contra su cabeza, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio, era hora de dejarse llevar; a la mañana siguiente le saldría buscar otro lugar donde dormir.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no querían parar; y decidió contar hasta dormirse, aun cuando dudaba que eso realmente fuese a ayudar.

Aún era temprano, pero estaba exhausta. Su vida sin cafeína sería difícil.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, Kristoff, cinco, gobierno, seis, Elsa, siete, Elsa ayudándome, ocho, nueve, Kristoff huyendo… _Y antes de llegar a contar hasta el diez, se quedó dormida entre un maremoto de pensamientos; no pudiendo realmente evitar la intromisión de otros pensamientos mientras contaba.

No sabía si había sido suerte o casualidad, pero el hecho de que la misma persona que le había maravillado tanto, también le hubiese salvado la vida era suficiente como para sentirse agradecida. A la próxima debería agradecerle toda su ayuda.

Pero ese sería otro día; si le llegase a ver otra vez, claro.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Era alrededor de las 18:45 cuando decidió tomar el libro, para seguir inspeccionando las entradas de un supuesto diario; y aun cuando todavía no se acostumbraba a leer el código, ya se le hacía increíblemente fácil leerlo, en comparación con el día anterior, claro.

''_70 D.I. 18 de Julio. 23:43 h. _

_Hoy han traído nuevas ratas de laboratorio. Han perdido los escrúpulos, los nuevos sujetos de prueba son niños y niñas menores de 10 años de edad. He escuchado decir que así es más fácil; tanto disponer de ellos como educarlos… y modificarlos. ''_

El ceño de Elsa no podía evitar fruncirse; aún se preguntaba la razón por la cual seguía leyendo, todo eso podía ser tal vez una broma pesada.

''_70 D.I. 4 de Agosto. __20:43 h. _

_Vi a los grupos de sanidad despachando los cuerpos de todos los fenecidos durante la noche. Los niños tampoco soportan los tratamientos, lo cual me hace sentir patética al no poder hacer nada. No me agrada la nueva doctora G., tiene siempre un aire a su alrededor de pesimismo y culpa el cual no se desvanece nunca. ''_

Elsa no pudo evitar asentir con su cabeza, sin duda Gardner tenía una esencia de pesimismo con ella.

''_70 D.I. 10 de Septiembre. 00:25 h. _

_La mitad del Mundo está comprando la idea, me están enviando a más demostraciones. Estoy cansada, y ligeramente enojada; me gustaría tomar cartas en el asunto, pero me veo obligada a seguir instrucciones. No puedo negarme. ''_

''_70 D.I. 30 de Septiembre. 16:46 h. _

_Dr. Griffith se comenzó a comportar de forma extraña, reuniéndose a altas horas de la noche junto a la Dra. Phoebe y al Dr. Walker Smith. Los he seguido últimamente. Los escuché hablando sobre planes de negocio con las empresas Westerguard. No hace falta decir más nada. ''_

''_70 D.I. 01 de Octubre 00:00 h. _

_He descubierto algo maravilloso, junto con el doctor Griffith he descubierto la forma de escapar de la –prisión- sin ser notada… sólo se necesita escanear la pupila de algún trabajador (sin que se dé cuenta) y plasmarla en una tarjeta, ¡tadám! No sé porque no se me había ocurrido nada. _

_A parte de eso, no ha habido nada importante que resaltar. ''_

Elsa no pudo evitar reír ante lo último, sin duda era un buen dato. _¿Tal vez debería probarlo? No, eso es ir en contra de las reglas. No puedo. _Se reprimió mentalmente, mientras cerraba el libro.

_Pero es útil. _Concluyó. _Pero no puedo; no puedo ir en contra de ellos._

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

En otra parte de la ciudad, bajo los cimientos de ésta específicamente en un refugio provisional, el caos seguía.

La sangre no dejaba de emanar por su pequeña gran herida. Luz sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada segundo; ése día hubo más muertes de las que había habido en años; incluso durante los años de la guerra.

_Pues no existía la misma separación y odio que existe hoy en día. _Pensó José mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de su amiga, quien poco a poco parecía fenecer un poco más.

- Vamos, Luz… resiste. – Decía suavemente Jean mientras seguía arreglando las heridas de su amiga. Al parecer la bala había estado envenenada; o contenía elementos químicos tóxicos que hacían casi imposible la recuperación de un individuo.

Jean no pudo evitar pasar su mano por sus cabellos en desesperación; siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía triste, o aliviado; pero en éste caso era tristeza.

_Demonios._ Pensó, no pudiendo evitar pasarse la mano por los cabellos otra vez, sin importarle que estos se tiñeran de sangre.

Ya llevaban horas en eso, tratando de salvar la vida de Luz, mientras – seguramente – muchos otros estaban muriendo afuera. Pero ellos no lo podían saber desde su refugio.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, tanto Carole como Sven Ajram habían salido de su escondite. Los vidrios destruidos del local. Mesas volteadas.

Ellos seguían escondidos mientras toda la acción se llevaba a cabo. A decir verdad, Sven era un hombre de acción, no un pensador; pero el tener a su hermana junto a él le hizo pensar dos veces antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

Se había prometido a sí mismo protegerla, no podía perder a nadie más.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había leído las horripilantes entradas del supuesto diario, cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de aprender un poco sobre el individuo al cual le había salvado la vida.

Y teniendo la ficha de Anna abierta de par en par en una epifanía holográfica, se dispuso a revisarlo todo. Su nombre, apellido e historia aparecía en colores casi brillantes. Pero ella no quería saber nada de eso, al menos, no realmente.

_Así eran los amigos ¿No?_ Pero no lo sabía realmente pues jamás había tenido una amiga; y no podía comparar la situación a nada que conociese, pues era algo totalmente nuevo en su vida.

Siguió revisando, hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba.

Luego, casi sin pensarlo mucho, borró los archivos de la base de datos de las _personas buscadas_. Igual, era otro pequeño favor que estaba haciéndole a esa pequeña persona que acababa de conocer.

Si no hubiese sido por ella, la pelirroja se hubiese encontrado en una situación terrible, fue ella quien minimizó los cargos, fue ella quien olvidó colocar su nombre, y fue ella quien la salvó de ser arrestada; sin duda no necesitaba hacer más nada. Ya era suficiente, pero aun así, ella quería saber si todos sus sacrificios había valido la pena.

_Sólo quiero saber si está bien._ Se dijo a sí misma.

- Olaf, necesito que me consigas un número. Te voy a mandar el modelo del móvil, y el nombre de la dueña, para que me consigas el número… ¿podrías hacer eso? – Preguntó la rubia suavemente, esperando ansiosamente por la respuesta de su pequeño amigo.

- Afirmativo. – La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y bajando la cabeza para escribir rápidamente, se lo envió a su amigo artificial.

_Tal vez sí tenga un amigo_. Se dijo a si misma, tratando de no sonreír; y al cabo de unos minutos de total silencio, la respuesta llegó.

- El número es +112-3581-332-134. ¿Lo has anotado, Elsa? – Preguntó animadamente el IA.

- Sí… déjame rectificar. – Y al decir aquello, dijo en voz alta los dígitos para estar segura de haberlo recibido correctamente; pero como no estarlo, si su memoria era perfecta.

Una risilla escapó de los circuitos del pequeño IA, y Elsa no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- No es nada. – Volvió a reír Olaf. Su coraza brillando traviesamente. – Sólo que te gusta mucho esa Anna. – Otra risilla traviesa provino del artefacto.

- Me parece alguien agradable, Olaf. Gustar y agradar son dos cosas distintas. – Le corrigió cariñosamente la rubia, quien no se podía enojar con su amigo, aun cuando sus implicaciones le hiciesen sentir extraña.

- Estoy consciente de la mínima diferencia. – Volvió a reír el IA. Mientras Elsa gruñía suavemente. – Me he leído el diccionario.

- Como quieras verlo. – Comentó indispuesta. – Le voy a llamar para ver si está bien, sólo eso, Olaf. – Agregó consternada, al escucharle reír.

Una parte de ella quería esperar a que Olaf fuese a recargar su batería para así poder hacer la llamada en paz, pero ella sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

_Injusto_. Pensó; y tratando de mantener su orgullo, colocó su pequeño artefacto telefónico de lado, para así no tener que realizar la llamada que tan desesperadamente quería hacer.

Pero era tan difícil resistirse a los impulsos; lo cual era un recordatorio de su humanidad; al menos hasta donde sabía.

_Tal vez debería llamar. _Pensó.

** IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Sir Westerguard II se encontraba caminando en círculos, en su habitación. El presidente se tomó la libertad de hacer con sus planes una burla. Y si él hubiese sabido lo que éste planeaba, hubiese tratado de evitar que sucediese a toda costa.

Los juguetes no deberían salir de su caja, eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

_Tengo que hacer algo_. Pensó amargamente, mientras golpeaba viciosamente la pared, una y otra vez. _Si debo matarlo para asegurar mi dominio, entonces lo haré. _

Volvió a golpear la pared, dejando un trazo de sangre en su albar.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

_Mientras corría por la ciudad, una niña buscaba a sus padres en desesperación. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola? Se preguntaba la pequeña, mientras seguía corriendo desesperadamente. _

_La oscuridad estaba consumiendo todo a su alrededor; cada paso que daba venía cargado de gritos y dolor. Se sentía aprisionada, como si las sombras fuesen a engullirle, como si éstas le estuviesen persiguiendo. _

_- ¡Má! ¡Pá! – Gritó la niña, mientras seguía corriendo por las calles. - ¿Dónde están? – Suspiró mientras se detenía en seco, se sentía terriblemente perdida. _

_A la lejanía, entre todo el negro que la cubría, se podía apreciar una luz, y ella como una buena niña curiosa, siguió el camino hacia la luz; a medida que se acercaba, la pesadumbre de la oscuridad se desvanecía, dejando ver un hermoso cuarto, con personas adentro; aunque todavía a la distancia, se le hacía muy difícil poder distinguir quien era quién. _

_Siguió corriendo, práctica que se le hacía común, hasta que pudo observar bien a la familia que se encontraba frente a sus ojos; y pudo apreciar la escena desenvolviéndose ante ella. _

_Su madre y su padre abrazándola a _ella.

_Sonrió, feliz de que al menos otra ''_ella_''_, _hubiese encontrado lo que ella había perdido y no podía encontrar. _

_Se quedó simplemente observando, hasta que sintió unas ganas terribles de acercarse, para estar con ellos; y caminó esa vez, con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su lado._

_Pero apenas llegó a su lado, algo extraño sucedió; un grupo de guardias había aparecido alrededor de ella y de la familia feliz, esposando a todos los presentes, menos a ella._

_Intentó hablar pero no pudo; hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado. Ese alguien estaba tocando sus hombros, casi tratando de calmarle. _

_Ella volteó su rostro hasta que quedó frente a frente con el otro individuo. _

_- ¿Q-qué? – Preguntó mientras el guardia le observaba; y en un movimiento astuto le intentó remover el casco, para darse cuenta de que estaba observando un rostro el cual conocía perfectamente._

_Se estaba observando a ella misma; y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y podía escucharlo como si fuera el sonido de alguna alarma. _

El sonido de algo que parecía una alarma la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Aquella había sido una pesadilla, que aunque no muy realista, se había sentido como la epítome de la realidad.

Una cruel broma de su cerebro.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente despierta que escuchó la razón por la cual se había despertada.

Su teléfono estaba sonando; y entrecerrando los ojos para tomarlo, vio la hora, eran las 19:30.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó mientras aceptaba la llamada.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

_¿Dónde está Sol en momentos como estos?_ Se preguntó Jean, mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de su amiga. _Merde… merde… merde… merde!_ Maldijo varias veces en su mente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

Luz estaba muriendo. Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto. Pero su hermana no se encontraba a su lado, ignorante de la situación.

Porque nadie le había avisado, todavía.

Jean sabía bien a donde iría todo eso; todo el dolor que la noticia de la inminente muerte de su hermana le produciría a la otra gemela. Todos ellos habían presenciado lo que era el dolor durante sus cortas vidas, pero el perder a alguien con quien habías creado una conexión más profunda que cualquier otra cosa, era lo peor que podía suceder.

Era como si tomasen una parte de ti, y la rompiesen en cientos de millones de fragmentos, para así vivir incompleto por el resto de tu vida.

José se encontraba de rodillas al lado de su amiga; posiblemente entre ellos jamás existió esa conexión emocional como había sucedido con Jean y Luz; incluso como había sucedido con las hermanas.

Su hermana tendría que apurarse si estaba dispuesta a despedirse de ella.

José decidió ser el que le diera las malas noticias.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Sol se encontraba atendiendo a algunos heridos para cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar, indicando una llamada entrante.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó dubitativamente; sus ojos amarillentos brillaron salvajemente por un instante; mientras que en sus manos tenía algunos artículos de primeros auxilios; y a unos heridos cerca.

- Sol… es Luz. – Comentó José desde el otro lado de la línea, su voz se encontraba ronca, como si no hubiese podido hablar en días. – Fue atacada durante… quiero decir, fue herida durante el ataque. – Continuó. – Está muriendo, por favor, ven al refugio. Te necesita…mos. – Culminó.

Y ella no pudo evitar soltar las cosas que tenía en sus manos, debido a que apretó uno de los artículos con tal fuerza, que se lo clavó directamente en la palma de la mano.

Dejó todo a cargo de otros colaboradores para correr al lado de su hermana; pisando sangre, y saltando cuerpos fue como logró pasar todo el desastre, llevando consigo los recuerdos de los caídos.

Se apresuró al refugio, en busca de su hermana, y tocando impetuosamente las puertas de grafeno, aguardó a que se le permitiese entrar.

- Sol… - Comenzó a decir José, pero fue interrumpido por un empujón. Sol había decidido no escucharle, y se lanzó a ver a su hermana, aun si eso significase verle morir.

Jean se encontraba al lado de luz, quien todavía estaba sobre el frío y sucio suelo del refugio; sus ojos denotaban algo más allá del dolor, denotaban culpa, y remordimiento. Una de esas graciosas cosas de la consciencia.

- ¡Oh, Luz! – Comentó Sol mientras se lanzaba pesadamente al lado de su hermana, cayendo precipitadamente sobre la dureza del suelo. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, tanto por el dolor físico, como por el hecho de ver a su hermana en tal despreciable estado. – Lo siento… Siento no haber estado contigo antes. - Comentó mientras hipaba; quiso abrazar a su hermana, pero no quería lastimarla más. - ¿Por qué a ti y no a mí? – Enterró sus manos en sus rodillas, casi de una forma masoquista.

Posiblemente se arrepentiría de no haberle abrazado, pero no quería empeorar la inconformidad de su luz, de su hermana.

El dolor era supremo, y a la mujer de ojos claros se le dificultaba pensar claramente, pero ella sabía que no quería que su hermana cargara con cualquier culpa, con cualquier cosa que no fuese buena para ella.

- N-no-o f-fu-e t-tu c-cu-ulp-pa. – Le comentó Luz entre respiraciones pesadas; las cuales se volvieron más profundas cuando sintió a su hermana lanzarse hacia ella.

- Te voy a sacar de aquí. – Dijo con firmeza Sol, mientras observaba a los otros dos hombres. – Algo que debieron haber hecho antes. – Los recriminó.

Pero Luz simplemente la miró, y le sonrió suavemente, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mano derecha de Sol. Negó con la cabeza para luego dejarse sucumbir por el sueño que la embargaba.

Su mundo comenzó a perder luz, mientras cada una de las imágenes que aún podía ver por entre sus ojos, se comenzaron a difundir, hasta que simplemente dejó de _ser_ y de existir.

Había muerto otra persona más aquél fatídico día.


	9. Azul

N/A: Chicos, me hacen feliz cada vez que comentan. Siento como que de verdad les interesa lo que escribo, y les agradezco muchísimo por tomarse el tiempo. ¡Gracias! :D Igualmente, gracias a todos los lectores. PD: Chicos lo siento por la espera (tenía pensado publicarlo el viernes pero tuve bastantes problemas…cosas que pasan…), voy a tratar de subir _al menos_ un capítulo por semana (trataré de que sean 2, pero si no se puede, no se puede) Esperemos que tenga el próximo listo –esta vez sí- para este domingo pachanguero. (Porque soy chévere. xD)

Mi duda es: _¿Voy muy rápido con ellas? (En éste capítulo, quiero decir) ¿Voy muy lento? (En general) Intenté enfocar éste capítulo es las chicas. Espero que sea de su agrado. - Esperemos que me haya quedado bien esto de convocarlas a una reunión... eso no estaba en la trama original... así que fue uno de los cambios. (Nervios) jaja._

_Pd3: Ya pronto vamos a comenzar a ver el tiempo desde -espacios- más largos (semanas y posiblemente meses) que las simples horas y días._

**Capítulo 8: Azul.**

Julius Zweig, el presidente, se encontraba cenando tranquilamente en el palacio presidencial. Un hombre tan mayor como él no tenía a su lado a más nadie que a sí mismo, y a su nueva mano derecha, Westerguard.

Los Westerguard siempre habían sido los más confiables, tenaces e inteligentes entre sus partidarios; y debido a tal lealtad y firmeza de carácter que presentaban tanto padre – _Que en paz descanse, pensó_. – e hijo.

Tomando otro sorbo de su bebida espirituosa, el hombre comenzó a sentirse adormilado.

- Señor, ¿se siente bien? – Preguntó el joven Westerguard, con un toque de falsa preocupación; mientras se paraba de su sitio en la mesa y se apresuraba al lado del hombre.

El rostro de Julius se veía intensamente rosado, un color anormal en su tez pálida; y el joven pelirrojo se apresuró a llamar al servicio para que viniesen a ayudarle.

Inmediatamente un grupo de hombres y mujeres aparecieron en la puerta, pasando por entre las puertas y apresurando los pasos hasta quedar al lado del hombre, cuyas mejillas rosadas y sudoroso rostro denotaban que algo andaba muy mal en su sistema.

Los hombres tomaron a Julius Zweig y lo cargaron hasta la enfermería del palacio presidencial; había que tratar la posible intoxicación alimentaria.

Debajo de una máscara de preocupación se encontraba un lobo feroz.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Aldous abrió la puerta del santuario rápidamente, esperando encontrar una respuesta para cada una de sus preguntas; pues si algo tenía claro en su mente, era que no sabía nada, y dudaba mucho.

El gran fiasco en el ágora había sido por mucho, la peor situación en la cual se había encontrado en los últimos 20 años; tampoco es como si él fuese tan viejo, pero estaba vivo y completamente consciente durante aquellos oscuros sucesos.

Sus pasos resonaban en el amplio salón, cuyo piso estaba finamente pulido, y cuyas paredes metálicas tan brillantes que reflejaban borrosamente su figura al caminar.

Suspiró cansado; no había podido dormir bien durante la noche anterior, más que nada debido al hecho que su propio hogar había sido terriblemente invadido durante el ataque.

Sintió como su respiración se aceleraba al acercarse a la puerta que daría entrada a la oficina del más viejo entre sus colegas.

Tocó una vez; luego dos.

Sorprendido debido a la falta de respuesta, decidió entrar igualmente; tal vez Apolonio estaría distraído como para no escucharle.

La habitación para su sorpresa estaba arropada por la oscuridad; y él sabía que eso era algo extremadamente peculiar para un hombre quien le temía a su propia sombra.

Si Apolonio no estaba en la oficina, el muy bien podía esperar por él, en la misma; al menos así fue su razonamiento.

_¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz?_ Pensó mientras colocaba sus manos contra las paredes cercanas a la puerta, buscando la protuberancia plástica en aquella; casualmente la encontró, y presionando uno de los botones, se hizo la luz.

Colocó su pie dentro de la oficina, pero inmediatamente se alejó pues había percibido un extraño hedor que exudaba de la mismísima habitación; y frunciendo el entrecejo, se decidió a avanzar.

Cada paso que daba lo acercaba a la fuente del hedor; quería irse y dejarle al viejo la sorpresa olorosa con la cual se había encontrado en su oficina, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

Y posicionándose detrás del escritorio, no pudo evitar que un grito de sorpresa dejara su boca.

_Mierda. _Maldijo mentalmente.

Frente a él estaba el maloliente cuerpo de su colega, Apolonio. Una cortada en el cuello había sido suficiente para matar al veterano, no había otro tipo de heridas a simple vista, y en caso de haberlas se hacía difícil puesto que el pozo de sangre coagulada se encontraba rodeando el cuello, y las zonas cercanas a éste.

Dando pasos instintivos hacia atrás, chocó contra una lámpara de mesa que se encontraba sobre el mismo escritorio; la lámpara no pudo luchar contra la fuerza gravitatoria y terminó estrellándose contra el suelo en miles de pedazos.

Cosa que lo alertó aún más; y aun cuando se suponía que él fuese un hombre bastante valiente, no pudo evitar el salto desesperado que dio su corazón ante el sonido. En los últimos dos días había presenciado muchas muertes, especialmente la muerte de dos de sus amigos, o al menos, dos individuos a los que consideraba como tales bajo su extraña definición.

Sintió como la ira subía en su cuerpo, mientras sentía como su rostro hervía debido a la emoción desagradable que lo había embargado en su totalidad; y ante un arrebato de valentía, se acercó apresuradamente hasta el cadáver, dándose cuenta instantáneamente que la cantidad de dudas que había en su mente, había incrementado considerablemente.

No pudo evitar la punzada de desagrado que lo tomó de sorpresa, y colocando su mano sobre su boca, trato de evitar cualquier tipo de regurgitación.

Sobre el corazón del hombre había un papel; uno que tenía un extraño símbolo azul escrito.

No lo soportó más.

Huyó del lugar; él no sería tan tonto como para ser agarrado en la escena del crimen en caso de que alguien decidiese pasarse por ahí; aun cuando el lugar estuviese completamente vacío.

_¿Qué pasó aquí?_ Pensó mientras sus pisadas apresuradas reverberaban en el pasillo.

Siempre es mejor ponderar las cosas antes de reaccionar, pero cuando el terror te consume, la razón te deja.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

La llamada le había sorprendido sobremanera, principalmente debido al hecho de que estaba profundamente dormida, seguida por el otro hecho de que en aquél momento no estaba esperando una llamada; ya que de por sí, nadie le llamaba porque casi nadie tenía su número.

Pero otra parte de ella estaba agradecida con cualquiera que la hubiese despertado de aquella terrible pesadilla.

Su corazón apresurado y su respiración entrecortada le delataban.

- ¿Anna? – Preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

La susodicha se sentó derecha en la cama, el aire pareció comprimirse en aquél diminuto cuarto.

Ella no respondió directamente por miedo a decir más de lo que debería, por miedo a que fueran a encontrarle; y su dormido cerebro todavía no le ayudaba a descifrar la voz.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras resonaba en sus oídos, la duda en su voz. - ¿Quién es? – Comentó rápidamente, mientras su cerebro se despertaba completamente de su aturdimiento previo.

La voz al otro lado de la línea parecía no querer contestar, mas seguía presente, pues su respiración se podía apreciar.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó Anna una vez más, tratando de no sonar tan amargada en ésa ocasión; capaz había asustado a la otra persona con su grave voz; aquél pensamiento le hizo reír ligeramente, sin duda era infantil en muchas ocasiones.

- Eh, Anna. – Llamó la voz claramente masculina. - Soy yo, Kristoff. – Agregó rápidamente. Pero la mujer seguía sin contestarle, y él sabía bien la razón; estaba enojada con él. – Mira, sé que lo que te dije estuvo mal… me siento mal por eso; y lo siento también por haberte dejado atrás.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando.

- Mira, sé que estás enojada. Pero no te puedo ayudar directamente sin comprometer a mi familia. – Le comentó. – Pero te puedo ayudar a conseguir un lugar, al menos por los momentos; hay un sitio en la infra…- Quiso decir pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su amiga.

- No. No voy a bajar para allá jamás, igual gracias por la consideración pero prefiero regresar a dormir. – Comentó tratando de no sonar ni enojada ni decepcionada; tenía mucho sueño como para ponerse a hablar sobre cosas así, además, él era el que tenía que arreglar la amistad.

Y luego de eso terminó la llamada abruptamente.

_¿Qué clase de amigos me encuentro?_ Pensó mientras colocaba su cabeza contra la almohada, tratando de eliminar todos los pensamientos negativos de su cansada mente. _¿Por qué no puedo vivir una vida normal con padres… normales y amigos normales?_ Pero ese no era el caso ya, su vida no era lo que otros considerarían un cuento de hadas, mucho menos normal.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la nada; y en lo bien que sonaba.

Hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida nuevamente por el sonido de su teléfono.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Preguntó enojada al aceptar la llamada; ella juraba que era su blondo compañero.

Un jadeo de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea la sorprendió, sin duda no sonaba como un hombre.

- Oh, por el creador. – Comenzó a decir su contertulia al otro lado, su voz femenina manchando de vergüenza las mejillas de una pelirroja azorada. – Esto debe ser muy extraño. Disculpa. – Comentó y como si Anna temiese que se estuviese despidiendo, emitió un gritito para evitar que la otra persona se desconectase.

- ¿Elsa? – Preguntó Anna tratando de evitar tartamudear, su voz sonaba entre emocionada y confundida.

- ¿Anna? – Repitió la rubia al otro lado, tratando de entender si estaba hablando con la persona correcta.

- ¡Sí! ¿Eh? – Comenzó a decir pero la confusión y la curiosidad le ganaron. - ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – Le preguntó Anna, pensando que había sido Kristoff quien le había pasado el número; una parte de ella se hubiese asustado sobremanera dado el caso contrario.

Y luego de un ligero silencio, la conversación prosiguió.

- Es una larga historia. – Comentó lentamente mientras trataba de evitar llegar a ese punto en la conversación, y luego dejó escapar una risa carente de humor. - Pero sólo llamaba para saber si estás bien, porque… me quedé preocupada. – Agregó como si fuese la única razón para llamar a alguien.

Aun cuando Elsa tuviese miles de otras razones oscuras por las cuales llamar. Como para conseguir información, por ejemplo. Pero aquél no era el caso.

- ¡Oh! Sí... estoy viva. – Respondió de forma torpe la pelirroja, tratando de que sonara más como una verdad que como una fantasía; sin duda no estaba para nada bien.

Incluso sus pesadillas eran mejores que su realidad.

- Esto es raro. – Musitó más para sí misma que para su pelirroja contertulia.

Realmente era raro, una situación ligeramente incomoda.

- Sí. – Y Anna estuvo de acuerdo.

Un incómodo silencio se adhirió a la conversación.

- Bueno, entonces me alegro de que estés bien. – Se despidió grácilmente Elsa.

- ¡Oye! – La detuvo Anna con un gritillo.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó lentamente, casi de forma dudosa, la rubia.

- Gracias por lo de hoy. – Comentó, y casi se podía palpar la alegría en su voz, aun cuando realmente no hubiese ninguna.

- No hay de qué. – Le respondió suavemente la mujer.

- Espera… - Lo cual hizo que Elsa se congelara por un segundo, usualmente las conversaciones no duraban tanto para ella, y no estaba acostumbrada a conversar luego de que se acabara el tema principal de conversación.

Y luego guardó silencio, esperando a que su _amiga_ terminara lo que estaba intentando decir.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – Preguntó una apresurada Anna.

La rubia no pudo evitar carcajear por aquello; sin duda ambas eran personitas extrañas.

- Sí. – Le dijo luego de que se hubiese calmado.

- Te escuché… - Se burló amigablemente la otra.

Otra vez reinó el silencio, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por la amigable voz de la joven pelirroja.

- ¿Qué tal si mañana te compro un café sin cafeína? Mientras tú me cuentas cómo te las ingeniaste para engañar… - Al decir aquello Elsa sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba y su visión se enfocaba en las salidas; era su instinto de supervivencia. - … a los guardias. – Culminó.

El cerebro de la rubia comenzó a palpitar en un dolor de cabeza, tratando de buscar una respuesta que no delatase sus miedos.

- Sólo sería justo si tú me contaras a cambio como lograste conseguir la aprobación de los Anti-azul. – Agregó pausadamente la mujer de ojos azules y cabello platinado, su voz sonaba juguetona y en cierta forma lo que había dicho no sonaba tan serio como se supondría que fuese. – Sólo puedo de noche, tengo que trabajar de día. – Agregó inmediatamente.

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez sería el comienzo de una buena amistad; ella quien había pasado por las peores cosas en vida, a veces podía ser increíblemente ingenua, como si no hubiese aprendido nada.

- ¡Es un trato! – Respondió riendo, para luego despedirse de su nueva amiga. O lo que ella consideraba una nueva amiga.

Ése día específicamente había sido terrible, pero siempre hay algunas que otras cositas que pueden hacer que un mal día no sea totalmente malo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Aldous corría a más no poder, tratando de llegar lo más rápidamente posible al Mesón de Joe. Su respiración se notaba entrecortada, y sus pulmones parecían haberse comprimido completamente en su pecho. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y su sudor cubría su rostro; el cual se sentía fresco debido al viento artificial de la infra-ciudad.

En varias ocasiones se había tropezado, pues su mente se encontraba en cualquier lugar lejos de su realidad; se sentía flotando, como si estuviese en una pesadilla constante.

_No, no, no. _Pensó repetidas veces antes de caer en cuenta de que se acercaba a su destino; y apresurando su paso, como si temiera que lo estuviesen persiguiendo, se abalanzó en largos pasos hasta la entrada.

Empujó fuertemente la puerta de madera del mesón, y entró apresurado, el sudor le quemaba los ojos, y le producía una sensación de desesperación aún mayor.

Decir que no había casi nadie, era una atenuación de la realidad; había prácticamente un total de dos individuos presentes, mesas volteadas y vasos destruidos.

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta mientras buscaba el arma que prendía de su cadera.

El hombre frente a él era alto, moreno, y de ojos oscuros. La mujer era parecida a él, y la única diferencia era la forma de sus narices, siendo la de ella muchísimo más delicada que la de el moreno.

Éste hombre se posicionó rápidamente frente a la mujer, tratando de protegerla del ataque de Aldous, quien se encontraba tan perplejo como los hermanos.

- Esto es propiedad privada. – Preguntó el rebelde mientras levantaba el arma, y la apuntaba hacia la cabeza del moreno. – Identifíquense inmediatamente.

Éste respiro profundamente antes de contestar; aunque era complicado hacerlo cuando tenías a una persona temblando detrás de ti.

- Yo soy Sven Ajram, un simple caza recompensas. – Comentó el moreno mientras miraba fijamente al hombre con el arma, tratando a toda costa de sonar temeroso o intimidante. Simplemente quería salir vivo.

Carole seguía temblando patéticamente detrás de él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, y luego señaló a la mujer que se encontraba detrás del fornido cuerpo de su hermano. - ¿Quién es ella?

- Estoy aquí por un trabajo. – Comentó el hombre tratando de no pestañear mucho. – Y ella es mi hermana, quien solamente me acompaña. – Agregó contestando ambas preguntas.

Sven no podía hacer más nada que responder a las simples preguntas que le lanzaba el extraño; su arma se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que fuese fácil de tomar, y además tenía que proteger a su hermana, y un movimiento en vano podía costarle la vida.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con los eventos de hoy? – Preguntó Aldous casi de forma agresiva, sin duda el hombre buscaba venganza, pero no se atrevería a conseguirla con cualquiera que se encontrase en su camino.

Esa era una pregunta de vida o muerte; si el hombre era de los responsables y contestaba que no, moriría. Si era un rebelde, o civil y contestaba que sí – aun cuando fuese mentira – moriría.

Entonces decidió decir la verdad.

- Negativo. Mi trabajo es ayudar a cierto grupo rebelde. – Agregó lentamente, tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Lo cual hizo que Aldous bajase la guardia.

- ¿Clave? – Esa era la pregunta que descolocaba a cualquiera que intentase fingir ayudar a los rebeldes, pues como era bien sabido, la mayoría de los grupos trabajaban con claves, y contraseñas; tal vez no todos pero sí los inteligentes.

El hombre pareció no entender el comando, mientras que fruncía el ceño.

- Contraseña del grupo. – Comentó en vejación el hombre, mientras le hacía un ademán con la pistola para que el otro se apurara en contestar.

- 1n5i11z7L – Respondió rápidamente el moreno, quien se había memorizado la contraseña en el momento en el que hubo recibido por primera vez noticias sobre el grupo con el cual trabajaría por un tiempo.

El hombre frente a él pareció ponderar su respuesta, y con una sonrisa bajó el arma; conocía aquél código perfectamente.

- Al parecer eres de los nuestros. – Comentó, mientras con un ademán de manos la alzaba hacia el hombre que se encontraba frente a él, tratando de parecer menos intimidante. – Aldous Orwell. – Se presentó rápidamente mientras se acercaba lentamente, tratando de que no lo tomaran como una amenaza; como la amenaza que había sido.

Pero apenas lo hizo, fue tumbado boca abajo con sus brazos en su espalda, en una posición incómoda, mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo.

Un gritito por parte de la hermana de Sven avispó los sentidos de Aldous; quien sintió su cabeza explotar en dolor.

- Además de un nombre. ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Sven mientras lo presionaba lo suficiente como para que el hombre no pudiese escapar de su agarre. Una parte de él se comportaba de aquella manera en busca de la seguridad de su hermana, y la otra por su entrenamiento como soldado; era un acto reflejo.

La cara de Aldous estaba presionada dolorosamente contra el frío concreto.

- Mierda, eso duele. Soy parte del grupo ése para el cual trabajas. – Dijo enojado mientras trataba de razonar con el individuo ligeramente agresivo que lo estaba aplastando. – Suéltame. – Ordenó, pero el otro hombre no hizo ademán de moverse; hasta que lo pensó prudente.

Y parándose del suelo, se apresuró a arreglar su error.

- Lo siento. – Comentó mientras tomaba por los brazos a Aldous, y lo alzaba del suelo; la facilidad de su fuerza anonadó al rebelde.

- Entras en propiedad privada, y atacas al dueño. – Comenzó a reprocharle Aldous Orwell; pero una sonrisa se había plasmado en sus labios. – Tienes suerte de seguir vivo. – Le comentó mientras realizaba un movimiento circular con sus hombros, tratando de recobrar movilidad; si no hubiese bajado la guardia, sus palabras hubiesen sonado más serias.

Sven simplemente gruñó complacido.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

El doctor Griffith se encontraba husmeando en la oficina de la Doctora Eliza Gardner. Sus grandes lentes redondos parecían desafiar las leyes de gravedad, al mantenerse estables en la punta de la gran nariz del hombre. Sus cejas pobladas y grises enmarcaban sus ojos azules, mientras que el poco cabello que le quedaba se encontraba despeinado y desafiando también la gravedad. Un gran mostacho blanco decoraba su boca.

Sus pasos eran lentos, livianos y a la vez, se veían premeditados y falsos.

Sus ojos escaneaban la oficina, mientras sus delgados y huesudos dedos cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía asuntos pendientes con aquella oficina, específicamente con aquella mujer quien pasaba menos tiempo en el gran edificio que los otros genetistas.

- Buenas noches, doctor Griffith. – Comentó la sosa voz de PIA, quien usualmente se encontraba completamente enfocada en tal oficina; aun teniendo la posibilidad de ser omnipresente en casi todas las zonas del edificio; menos algunos que otros pisos.

- Buenas noches. – Respondió el anciano mientras buscaba algunas cosas en el escritorio de la doctora. - ¿La directora tendrá la copia de la secuencia del ADN del sujeto-e?

- ¿2-7-18-28? No. Sólo existe el original. – Respondió el IA suavemente. – Doctor, creo que lo mejor será que se retire. – Agregó inmediatamente; al parecer el hombre no se encontraba ahí para conversar con ella como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

Y tal vez en la oficina no había nada que él pudiera utilizar, pero seguía siendo la oficina de su dueña, y tenía que protegerla de alguna forma.

- Yo sé que lo que más deseas en el mundo es acceder al piso 16. – Comentó el anciano de repente; sorprendiendo al IA. Ella se lo había dicho una vez, en una conversación casual.

- Es mi sueño. – Respondió PIA sin pensar; mientras el hombre sonreía complacido.

Y suspirando lentamente, el anciano prosiguió.

- Te podría ayudar… - Comentó tentativamente, mientras su voz temblaba bajo el peso de los años.

El silencio reinó momentáneamente.

- ¿Perdón? – Fue lo único que consiguió decir el IA.

- Garantizarte acceso. – Respondió el hombre como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo; pero hay que entender que la mayoría de los IA no comprenden los mensajes subliminales en conversaciones humanas.

- Eso no ha sido aprobado por la directora. – PIA citaba lentamente las reglas que se le habían sido asignadas de memorizar (como si fuese un trabajo duro para los robots).

- No tiene que saber. – Agregó el hombre, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, acercándose a la salida.

- Habla sobre traición. – La voz de PIA carecía de los matices emotivos humanos que tenían algunos IA modernos, pero aun así, sus palabras sonaron lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que el hombre se detuviese por un momento, mientras pesaba en una balanza mental sus opciones.

El hombre volteó su cabeza lentamente, y con sus huesos oxidados comentó fríamente.

- Con fluidez. – Y empujando la puerta, la abrió.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó anonadada el IA.

A lo que el anciano no pudo más que negar con su cabeza.

- No importa. – Comentó amablemente. - Que pase unas buenas noches. – Y despidiéndose cordialmente, salió por la puerta mientras cerraba herméticamente ésta.

Siempre había sido un hombre curioso, y su trabajo como científico había intensificado aquel deseo por saberlo todo; a medida que envejecía su deseo por ser el mejor científico incrementaban.

Y caminando rápidamente – para ser un hombre de avanzada edad era bastante ágil – llegó a su laboratorio.

Era hora de seguir trabajando.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Luego de aquella reunión inesperada, Aldous había decidido llamar a algunos de sus compañeros para conversar sobre un tema que parecía molestarle sobremanera; el hecho de la muerte de Apolonio; necesitaba especialmente hablar sobre las terribles casualidades que habían estado tomando las calles durante los últimos dos días; por supuesto, aquello no lo sabía Sven, y posiblemente no lo iba a saber jamás.

- Entiendo. – Comentó Aldous, mientras terminaba la llamaba y se acercaba a Sven; y mirando al robusto moreno, siguió hablando. - Al parecer eres algo famoso por aquí. – Le comentó Aldous al hombre bronceado que tenía en frente.

- Un par de trabajos por aquí y por allá te garantizan el éxito. – Bromeó ligeramente. – Me contrataron para mañana, pero me gustaría saber el plan de acción antes de lanzarme a la aventura. – Dijo.

Lo cual hizo que Aldous asintiera repetidas veces.

- Por supuesto. – Le dio parte de la razón al hombre. – Por cierto, ¿Qué harás con tu hermana?

- Somos un equi… - Comenzó a decir Sven, pero fue cortado abruptamente por la voz de Carole.

- En la mayoría de las veces, ayudo desde la base; trabajo con información codificada, guío personas a locaciones estratégicas, y dirijo durante procedimientos quirúrgicos; entre cientos de otras cosas, hago de todo un poco, pero no sé combatir. – Balbuceó nerviosamente la mujer que hasta los momentos no se había atrevido a hablar.

- ¿Perdona? – Preguntó genuinamente confundido el Anti-azul.

- Quiero decir que usualmente trabajo como encargada técnica audiovisual; especializada en logística, y además puedo hackear cualquier base de datos, siempre que la fuente esté conectada a la red universal. – Dijo Carole, más tranquila; y tomando un par de respiros profundos, trató de sonar tan profesional como su hermano, aunque su ansiedad no se lo permitía.

Y eso dejó a un sorprendido Aldous, con una ceja levantada.

- Útil. Te llevarás bien con nuestro chico, entonces. – Comentó Aldous, refiriéndose al hacker del grupo. – Disculpen. – Comentó mientras se alejaba un poco para realizar otra llamada telefónica.

Tanto Sven como Carole Ajram se comunicaron con algún tipo de código ocular, entendiéndose perfectamente con simples miradas; eran sin duda un gran equipo.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo, _luego de la tormenta viene la calma._

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Elsa tenía la cabeza recostada contra la almohada. Una parte de ella se debatía férreamente si debía advertir a Anna sobre los peligros de ser una rebelde en tiempos de guerra; más cuando tales militares tenían a su disposición, feroces nano-carnívoros – como se le había ocurrido apodarles.

Y otra parte de ella seguía cuestionándose si sus sentimientos positivos para con la rebelde, podían ser considerados como una maniobra peligrosa y traicionera de su parte; no que realmente tuviese que serlo, pero al final uno de los dos grupos terminaría mal; o terminaría traicionándose a sí misma, o a su jefa y país, o a su nueva amiga, y toda esa situación le llenaba la cabeza con estrés, pues no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podían salir mal.

Se volteó en la cama; y gimoteó molesta. Posiblemente era su imaginación, pero aquella cama parecía haberse vuelto cientos de veces más incómoda que de costumbre.

Después de todo, el estrés puede hacer cosas negativas con nuestra percepción cognitiva.

Había sido, después de todo, un día largo; especialmente se sentía cansada no sólo físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente; aquél día había sido el compendio del terror – al menos hasta los momentos.

Sus azules ojos fueron cubiertos por unas delicadas capas cálidas, mientras cerraba sus orbes para deslizarse suavemente hasta el mundo de los sueños; e iba por buen camino hasta que escuchó una sonora risa al otro lado de la habitación; donde se suponía que estaba cargándose Olaf.

Con un ligero gruñido de indignación y molestia, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la tenue luz que provenía del diminuto cuerpo de su compañero; y entrecerrando sus ojos para ver mejor, se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué haces Olaf? – Preguntó ligeramente molesta.

- Me comunico con PIA. – Le respondió el IA, mientras soltaba otra risilla; al parecer aquello sería el precio de vivir con un ser que no dormía.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó perpleja, no tanto como una pregunta sino como una afirmación, lo cual hizo que el IA soltase otra risotada.

- Mediante ondas. – Respondió feliz, dando pequeñas vueltas en el aire.

- Ah, no. Olaf, deja de hacer eso. – Le comentó la rubia mientras se tapaba los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, ¿es qué acaso no entendía lo necesario que era la tranquilidad por la noche?

El silencio reinó, y cuando Elsa creyó que no habría más nada que conversar, se intentó envolver en sus sabanas otra vez.

Pero la paz no duró mucho.

- Me está preguntando sobre algo importante, que tiene que ver con mi opinión frente a la traición, o algo que suena parecido. – Eso hizo que todo el sueño que pudiese haber tenido la rubia en aquél momento, desapareciese instantáneamente; y casi parándose abruptamente de la cama se acercó a su pequeño amigo.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó cautelosamente, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la lámpara de Olaf.

- Sobre un doctor que apareció en la oficina de la directora. – Comentó entretenido él. - ¿No entiendes las ondas? – Preguntó con real inocencia, mientras le enviaba a la rubia un sonidito de incredulidad.

- ¿Cuál doctor, Olaf? – Preguntó ignorando su pregunta.

- Le prometí que no diría nada. – Le respondió apenado el IA; lo cual hizo que Elsa voltease los ojos fastidiada.

- Olaf… - Le reprochó.

- ¿Sí? – Le preguntó éste.

Elsa trató de suprimir un gruñido; su molestia estaba pasando desapercibida por su pequeño compañero.

- Me siento desilusionado. Pensé que ella quería conectar conmigo. – Le confesó el IA; lo cual sorprendió momentáneamente a la rubia, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que los IA necesitasen conectar 'emocionalmente'.

Pero ignorando esos pensamientos, regresó al tema que le importaba.

- Olaf, es importante que me digas quien entró a la oficina de la directora; podría ser un atentado en contra de su vida. – Le urgió Elsa.

- Pero… lo prometí, Elsa. Las promesas no se rompen. – Recitó como si fuesen sus propias palabras.

- Pero hay promesas que necesitan ser rotas. – Le contestó tentativamente la mujer.

- Pero hay IA's que valen la pena. – Le respondió éste con la misma intensidad en la voz.

- Y hay deberes por encima se eso. – Comentó entre dientes la rubia.

- Le preguntaré a ver si me deja decirte. – Lo cual hizo que ésta soltase un suspiro de alivio, pero a la vez quiso gruñir en desesperación; al parecer ninguno de los dos comprendía lo delicado del asunto.

- Dice que puedes saber si prometes no decir nada. – Y Elsa cómo odiaba hacer promesas que tendrían que ser rotas en un futuro; pero igualmente asintió con su cabeza; lo cual hizo que su robótico amigo saltase de la alegría.

Y volviendo a asentir, esperó la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

- Bien, fue el doctor Griffith. – Y luego soltó una risotada; al menos Elsa tenía una idea de quien debería buscar.

Tal vez mañana comenzaría su investigación del doctor, pero el tener al menos un sospechoso le aliviaba un poco el peso sobre los hombros.

_Un pequeño paso para la humanidad, un gran paso para descubrir el misterio del edificio._ Bromeó cruelmente.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Las noticias eran importantes, necesarias y hasta entretenidas; según los estándares de la ciudad. Aun cuando esa fuera una gran mentira; y aun cuando realmente ninguno de los habitantes de la ciudad lo considerasen como tal; mientras el régimen dijera que algo era de cierta forma, los demás seguían sin chistar.

Las mañanas iban y venían, pero lo único que se quedaba en los cerebros de los citadinos eran las noticias matutinas; las cuales usualmente eran las mismas repeticiones de siempre, el himno, y las oraciones hacia los líderes.

Reunidos como borregos, los hombres, mujeres y niños se encontraban mirando expectantes las noticias desde la calle, muchos desde sus hogares; y sólo pocos se atrevían a no mirar tal lavado de cerebro.

El símbolo oficial del partido político apareció en las pantallas, para luego dar lugar a al rostro de Sir Westerguard II.

Su blanca piel contrastaba con las cortinas rojas que adornaban la sala detrás de él.

- _Queridos ciudadanos, hermanos y compatriotas; por decreto constitucional, quedo yo - el Sir y segundo al mando - a cargo del imperio mientras el presidente Julius Zweig se recupera del estado crítico en el cual se encuentra su salud en estos momentos._ – Comentó el caballero, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia en las pantallas. – _Espero que todos vuestros deseos positivos estén dirigidos a la rápida recuperación de nuestro amado presidente._

Las personas reunidas alrededor del edificio se miraron los unos a los otros en sorpresa; en los cuarenta años que llevaba el presidente en el poder, jamás había caído presa de ninguna enfermedad lo suficientemente letal como para obligarle pasar el poder a otro – aun cuando fuese momentáneamente -; él, quien era considerado un _hombre de hierro _entre sus seguidores. Quien dijo en ocasiones varias, que gobernaría eternamente si la ciencia se lo permitía. –Y había sido aplaudido por aquello. –

El rostro de Sir Westerguard II se encontraba solemne e impasible; pero sabía que su declaración le acarrearía algunos problemas con el congreso, y con los miembros del partido, quienes todavía – al menos si no habían visto la noticia – no sabían sobre la extraña intoxicación que había presentado Julius la noche anterior.

- _Es un nuevo día en el nuevo imperio. _– Comentó con su orgullosa voz profunda. - _Esperemos que las plegarias llenen al presidente de buenos deseos._ – Agregó el pelirrojo ante las cámaras, segundos antes de que las pantallas de cada uno de los habitantes pasase al símbolo nacional – denotando que las noticias 'oficiales' habían culminado -; para luego seguir con las noticias del mundo.

Sin duda había una primera vez para todo.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

La información sobre el doctor Griffith era poca; los artículos que aclamaban la genialidad del hombre usualmente eran viejos, los programas en los que había participado pocas veces le daban un poco del crédito que se llevaban los patrocinadores.

En otras palabras, él tenía muchísimas razones para estar enojado; al menos eso pensaba Elsa con total convicción.

Pero en general, lo único que sabía hasta los momentos era el nombre completo del doctor: Duque Griffith. Sin duda un nombre extraño para un sujeto extraño.

Buscando entre páginas de información audiovisual, ahogándose entre palabras e imágenes, decidió que lo mejor sería requerir de la ayuda de su siempre fiel amigo; podría convencerle que no era para nada algo que acarrearía ningún tipo de respuesta negativa en contra de su amiga PIA; lo cual era verdad, a menos que ella decidiese hacer algo en contra de la doctora, entonces ahí sí estaría cavando su propia tumba electrónica.

Su mente divagaba y se sumergía en pensamientos irrelevantes, mientras miraba tentativamente a su metálico compañero; sin duda se sentía agradecida de tenerlo a su lado.

- Olaf. – Comentó en voz baja. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Preguntó elevando ligeramente su baja voz, y aun haciendo eso, parecía no haberlo dicho en nada más que el más dulce de los susurros.

- Lo que quieras. – Le contestó cordialmente el IA, logrando evocar una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

Suspiró antes de proseguir.

- ¿Me puedes conseguir toda la información sobre el doctor Griffith que puedas encontrar? – Preguntó rápidamente, a veces era más rápido sacar las cosas de una vez.

Este no dijo nada por algunos momentos, mientras se quedaba estático observando a su compañera.

- Es por cultura general. – Le aseguró Elsa suavemente; al parecer mentir se había vuelto en su segunda máscara.

- Ah, entonces sí. – Contestó complacido el pequeño robot.

- No le digas a nadie. – Le respondió juguetonamente. – Es una misión… de juego. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Al menos de aquella forma cooperaría con su misión.

Elsa jamás se había sentido bien mintiendo, y aun cuando se suponía que sus emociones eran inexistentes –al menos así le gustaba pensar a ella sobre sí misma, en ocasiones.- la culpa, y todas aquellas emociones que hacían a los seres humanos buenos, se encontraban en ella. Tal vez Elsa jamás entendería como era sentirse completamente humana, pero algo sabía, y era que se sentía lo suficientemente humana; al menos más humana de lo que su compañero robótico jamás sería, más humana que los inhumanos de la milicia jamás serían.

Más humana de lo que le darían el crédito de ser, en su vida.

Más tarde buscaría la información que Olaf le provisionaría; más tarde para cuando él la tuviera lista; su mente no quería concentrarse, y una parte de ella necesitaba descansar, pues había dormido ''horriblemente mal''.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Durante la noche Kristoff había recibido una llamada de emergencia por parte de un par de miembros de los anti-azul los cuales él no conocía; y habiéndose apurado, se encontró con una pesadilla en forma de misión. Era hora de la venganza.

El gobierno había hecho muchísimas cosas mal, especialmente el haber atacado a los civiles e inocentes; tal vez no inocentes frente a la ley –pues estaba prohibida su existencia- pero sí inocentes frente a los ojos de la justicia.

Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente, buscando algo de que agarrarse ante la expectativa del peligro; la expectativa de tomar, por fin, cartas en el asunto.

La noticia de la muerte de Luz lo había impactado sobremanera, dejándolo momentáneamente en un estado de ánimo de poca reactividad (y eso sin haber visto el cadáver); su cabeza colgó de sus hombros mientras estos se hundían poco a poco en su cuerpo; era difícil aceptar la realidad cuando alguien con quien habías convivido durante tanto tiempo, dejaba de existir.

Casi lo mismo había sucedido con Aldous cuando apareció en el refugio, él no contaba con encontrarse con otro cadáver más en menos de una hora – sin contar las innumerables muertes de aquél día. – menos aún encontrarse con el cadáver y la ausencia de otra persona a la cual estimaba. Si bien sabía que en aquél mundo de _darwinismo puro_ no debía encariñarse con las personas, le era difícil, pues aun siendo agresivo y poco empático, su sistema límbico era relativamente funcional; y por ende era imposible no crear algún tipo de conexión con otro ser humano.

Ya había perdido a tres de sus amigos; y posiblemente la cuenta iría creciendo poco a poco hasta que ése gobierno fuese derrocado; porque cuando el pueblo es oprimido, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que una revolución juegue su papel en el cambio.

Cuando Aldous había comentado sobre la extraña muerte – y símbolo de traición en el pecho de Apoloneo – la mayoría de sus compañeros habían palidecido; especialmente Jean, quien no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por sus cabellos, mientras agarraba fuertemente las raíces de éstos; como si tratara de despegar su cuero cabelludo del cráneo.

'' _- Apoloneo está muerto. – Había comentado luego de haber derramado lágrimas subrepticias por su amiga; y posiblemente aquellas habían sido las peores palabras que había emitido aquél día; incluso Sol, quien parecía no estar presente en el momento. _

_- Es imposible ¿Cómo sucedió? – Había preguntado Jean suavemente, mientras pateaba algunos trozos sueltos del concreto del piso._

_- Le cortaron el cuello; pero no sé el porqué. – Había sido su respuesta. ''_

Sven no había sido admitido dentro del refugio de buenas a primeras, y no fue sino hasta que el cuerpo de Luz hubo sido cubierto por sabanas envejecidas, que pudo entrar.

La madrugada los había agarrado a todos por sorpresa, y la mañana había pasado casi desapercibida si no hubiese sido por los relojes que los mantenían atados a la realidad; durante el trascurso de la mañana fueron llegando algunos miembros, entre ellos Kristoff; y fue ahí cuando comenzó la planificación estratégica.

- Se supone que hoy hay una marcha, que podríamos utilizar como distracción; pero luego de los eventos de ayer, necesitamos una mejor preparación para atacar el ministerio de la paz. – Comentó José mientras observaba a los presentes; quienes se veían extrañados de verle hablar tan autoritativamente. – Lo haremos mañana.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito? ¿Por qué no atacar el palacio presidencial primero? – Preguntó una joven delgada, mientras acomodaba sus lentes de sol en su cabeza. – El presidente.

- Porque si atacamos el Ministerio, destruiremos todas las conexiones de éste país con los demás; en cambio si nos vamos directo al golpe de estado, puede ser que caigamos víctimas de otra guerra mundial. – Respondió Aldous.

- ¿La cantidad de hombres cuál sería? – Preguntó uno de los veteranos en el grupo.

- Un promedio de 15 hombres se infiltrarán con nosotros; más rebeldes sería muy sospechoso, y menos muy peligroso. – Respondió Aldous de nuevo.

- ¿No es una cantidad muy alta? – Preguntó el mismo hombre.

- No entraremos todos juntos, nos dividiremos. Igual, no vamos a entrar por las puertas principales. – Respondió José mientras observaba a todos a los ojos; y mientras se levantaba de hombros ligeramente.

- Comprendo. – Fue la respuesta de aquél.

Un ligero silencio fue cortado por los murmullos de la muchedumbre.

- ¿El objetivo? – Preguntó Sven tranquilamente, mientras su hermana se aferraba a su brazo.

- Se encuentra en el piso 4, las computadoras; recuerden, lo que se tendrá que hacer es desestabilizar las alianzas; utilizaremos un virus que borre los tratados de paz electrónicos entre los países. – Comentó Aldous, mientras caminaba de izquierda a derecha en el refugio.

- ¿Hay algún mapa? ¿La seguridad cómo funciona? – Insistió Ajram, mientras su hermana se aferraba más fuertemente a él.

- En breves momentos se les mostrará un mapa del edificio, tanto interno como externo. Las entradas y posibles salidas que utilizaremos; se mostrará la ubicación del objetivo, y de los otros objetivos que tendremos que _tumbar_ para desestabilizar al país. – Agregó Jean rápidamente, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos su holo-proyector personal.

Instantáneamente un edificio se materializó frente a sus ojos; éste parecía casi sólido, y poco a poco fueron apareciendo zonas rojas y verdes que remarcaban las partes de interés, mientras Jean explicaba que el rojo mostraba los objetivos, y el verde las entradas, salidas y posibles barreras y puertas dentro del edificio.

Pero aun las dudas no estaban todas solventadas; y fue el turno de un rubio para contestar una.

- La seguridad en sí es más complicada; no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos, pero llevaremos a una hacker especializada en romper códigos de seguridad con nosotros. – Comentó Kristoff, adhiriéndose a la conversación sin ser invitado. Algunos de los presentes voltearon sus rostros en busca de dicha hacker. – No se encuentra aquí, claro. – Agregó para desilusión de los presentes.

Tendría que llamar más tarde a su amiga, esperando que cumpliera con su parte en la misión; después de todo, ella era un factor importante en el posible éxito de aquella misión, ya que ningún otro de los presentes era tan bueno en la decodificación como lo era ella; además de tener experiencia trabajando directamente dentro de organizaciones pertenecientes al gobierno mismo, o en su defecto, organizaciones que lo apoyaban.

Sólo esperaba que ella le perdonara.

Mientras que en el cuarto, la discusión seguía entre los miembros del grupo, buscando opciones y maniobras que les garantizaran tal éxito; sería un día largo en aquél recinto.

Kristoff suspiró.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

La noche había llegado extrañamente rápido; ambas chicas habían decidido que lo mejor era reunirse a las siete con treinta de la noche, en un café que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, donde las luces eran las más resplandecientes, muy parecido a lo que una vez había sido el Sony Centre de Berlín de noche; no sólo contando con luces sino con las personas más amables.

Elsa se sentía ligeramente culpable por haberse escapado del Loghia, pero honestamente esos sentimientos de culpa fueron rápidamente olvidados cuando vio por primera vez – sin estar en un apuro – la hermosa y decadente ciudad donde vivía.

Las luces brillaban felices en los edificios; y las personas parecían también felices, aun cuando eso realmente no fuese la verdad.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Se había perdido de tantas cosas al haber estado encerrada durante tanto tiempo en un edificio negro y feo; rodeada de doctores y robots; mientras que el mundo brillaba feliz en su ausencia.

El café era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para admitir a todas las personas deseosas de beber café falso; café libre de cafeína. Pues como ya sabemos, ésta estaba prohibida en nuevo imperio, el nombre era más una costumbre que una realidad.

Al entrar, lo primero que pudo observar fue la antigüedad del lugar; mesas metálicas, y una ''arquitectura googie'' dentro del local que le daba un toque pasado-futurista a éste.

Lo siguiente que notó fue una cabellera roja detrás de un par de cabezas castañas; y suponiendo que aquella era su _amiga,_ se acercó sigilosamente; sólo para no levantar sospechas en caso de que no fuera la persona que estaba buscando.

Pero no había dado más de un par de pasos, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y tocarle repetidas veces en señal de atención; hubiese estado en otro lugar, y su reacción hubiese sido completamente diferente, pero mantuvo la calma; había sido entrenada para reaccionar diferente en cada situación que se le presentaba.

Y volteando su rostro, se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de la persona a la cual estaba buscando; inmediatamente volteó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja que había detectado antes, y no se encontraba ahí. Entonces entrecerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

- Eres rápida. – Le comentó sorprendida la rubia, mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal.

- Me alegro de verte también. – Le respondió sarcásticamente la pelirroja, mientras dejaba una sonrisa socarrona posarse en sus labios. – Me alegro que hayas decidido venir. – Agregó sonriendo genuinamente.

- Yo también. ¿Deberíamos sentarnos? – Preguntó imitando el tono de voz que había utilizado Anna hacía pocos segundos atrás. – O ¿nos quedaremos aquí paradas?

- ¿Quién sabe? – Comenzó a bromear Anna. - Si te gusta bailar, definitivamente deberíamos quedarnos paradas.

- Yo no bailo. – Rio suavemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Que bueno, porque la última vez que baile con alguien terminé con un yeso en mi dedo gordo del pie. – Divagó momentáneamente, para luego darse cuenta de sus palabras. - Uups, dije mucho. – Comentó avergonzada de sí misma; mientras que una rubia la miraba divertida.

Comenzaron a caminar, hasta quedar paradas frente a una mesa vacía, en la cual tomaron asiento sin titubear.

- Necesito escuchar esa historia. Pero… - Comenzó a decir la rubia mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa, imitando a las personas que intentaban escuchar atentas a los demás. – has sido tú quien me ha requerido aquí, y me gustaría saber la razón. – Le comentó amigablemente, mientras detallaba con la mirada el rostro de su contertulia; sus pecas se veían aún más bajo la luz incandescente y amarillenta del local.

- Sonará tonto, pero solamente quería hablar. Espero no haberte hecho molestado por mi inmadurez… ahora que lo pienso realmente fue tonto, seguro tú pensabas que hablaríamos sobre algo realmente importante, pero no sé… es que quería agradecerte, pero eso ya lo hice. ¿Tú querías escuchar algo sobre cómo me hice amiga de los –ehm- A.Z.? Creí que era una excusa, una broma, la verdad. No sé, perdón. – Comentó tan apresuradamente que Elsa sólo entendía un par de palabras cada cierto tiempo.

Y levantando una ceja perfectamente esculpida, la rubia tuvo que luchar para no sonreír ante el desastre de ser humano –en el buen sentido- que se encontraba a su frente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó perpleja, sin duda jamás había escuchado a nadie hablar tan rápido. – No me malentiendas, simplemente hablar está bien. – Le comentó suavemente; lo cual calmó los nervios de la otra mujer. - Lo otro sobre los A.Z. era... mera curiosidad, pero no tienes que decir nada. - Le sonrió. - No lo había dicho en serio.

Anna le sonrió feliz, se sentía un poco tonta por haber convocado aquella reunión tan extraña con una extraña, quien realmente ya no era una extraña en su vida.

_Qué extraño_. Pensó la pelirroja.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de la mirada inquisitiva de un hombre con sombrero negro y saco oscuro que las observaba detalladamente desde hacía unos minutos; casualmente bajaba la mirada y bebía de su café falso; mientras pretendía escuchar las noticias en su audio-periódico; sin duda su disfraz se veía falso, y sospechoso, pero ya de por sí el frío comenzaba a atacar a la ciudad, y no era algo extraño vestir con extravagancia.

Lo que era extraño era espiar a los demás, especialmente a un par de jóvenes, con un traje tan llamativo.

- Pronto te tendré. – Comentó el hombre en baja voz mientras bebía el último sorbo de su café, y guardaba las cosas en su maletín, para salir velozmente del lugar; ya había llamado la suficiente atención en un día.

_Pronto_. Pensó.

**IA-o-o-o-o-o-IA**

Eliza Gardner no había ido al trabajo en un día; principalmente porque había tenido que lidiar con la policía, había tenido que buscar seguridad entre éstos para poder regresar a su casa a dormir; no había podido cerrar los ojos, ni bajar la guardia en lo que se sentía una eternidad.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento, más tranquila ahora que sabía que un guardia se encontraría las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana ahí, cuidándola; claro, no de forma gratuita.

Cuando colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada, y cerró los ojos; el sonido de un mensaje la despertó completamente.

''Tiene un mensaje nuevo. '' Había dicho una voz robótica; mientras se abría instantáneamente el mensaje.

_To: Gardner, E._

_Subject: Proyecto III. _

_Saludos Gardner,_

_Espero que te haya gustado mi pequeña sorpresa; lo pedí especialmente para ti._

_X._

Ella simplemente no entendió el mensaje; pues no había ningún contenido que delatara algo más allá que un par de palabras puestas para llenar el espacio en blanco de un evoice-mail.

_¿Cuál sorpresa?_ Se preguntó.


End file.
